


count the days

by starsighted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :'), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Childhood Trauma, Chubby Reader, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Alternating, POV Sans, POV Second Person, Protective Sans, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Sans Needs A Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stalking, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, i just want fluffff, i know this has probably been overdone but please give it a chance, sans is a creepy boi but we still love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 77,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsighted/pseuds/starsighted
Summary: Currently sitting on your 8th floor apartment balcony, you were crying into a glass of wine. You slowly lifted the glass to your lips, and gracefully chugged the remainder of the wine. You are nothing if not a classy drunk.--------hey!!! this has a few dark themes but is mostly centered around recovery and has a bunch of fluff! i appreciate constructive criticism ;PI'm a sucker for the "opposites attract" trope, so you're a kind-hearted green souled human girl with an apartment in the city. Sans spots you and develops a crush. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!  
> this is my first fic lol  
> I legit made this for myself  
> it's basically all fluff and miscommunication  
> sans might be ooc but idc lmao  
> I hc fell sans as a big sweetie just really awkward and protective and a lil teeny bit manipulative  
> also papyrus and sans still love each other a lot bc I can't imagine a world where they don't at all ;P  
> thanks  
> (PS! ask me 2 tag stuff)

You were pretty fucking drunk. You have unfortunately made it a habit to get absolutely shit-faced on weekends. This specific weekend included. Friday nights count as weekends, right? Right.

Currently sitting on your 8th floor apartment balcony, you were crying into a glass of wine. You slowly lifted the glass to your lips, and gracefully chugged the remainder of the wine. You are nothing if not a classy drunk. This is your fith glass of expensive wine in the last two and a half hours. Treat yourself, right? You certainly don't have a drinking problem. Not you, never. Totally not. 

This evening started out innocently enough, as you decided to pair a glass of wine with your favorite cooking show to wind down after a long day. About halfway through your show, you zoned out and started to actually think about your life. What were you even sad about in the first place? It didn't matter all that much, because soon after you started spiraling. Sloppy tears came down your cheeks and dripped into your lap, all while being illuminated by the light of the tv and the few ambient lights you kept on at all times. The passing cars below were only streaks.

You are a heavyweight, and can hold your alcohol fairly well, however you are a pathetic drinker when you're sad , and at this point you are amazingly, desperately, miserable. 

So, by this point you had effectively worked yourself up enough to be uncomfortably hot and sweaty. Through your unholy bawling, you decided to get some fresh air. Backlit by the lights on in your apartment, you looked absolutely devistated. At this point, you are decidedly devistated about nothing in particular. Everything just sucks is all. 

You were exhausted. Your body ached and your head hurt, however you were not interested in sleeping at that moment. In your drunken stupor, you decided that the best course of action was to lay on the floor of your balcony. You used a good deal of effort to move your (quite pretty) chair and table set to the side to accommodate the space needed to comfortably sprawl yourself across the balcony floor. You attempted to look for constellations, and found the big dipper. The stars are so much duller in the city, you thought to yourself. However, stars are stars and you will undoubtedly take whatever you can get. You reminded yourself to take a weekend off one of these days to plan a trip to the mountains. The stars are always better there. The floor underneath you was chilly, and pretty soothing if you did say so yourself. Ah yes, this was the perfect plan. You drifted off after about an hour of stargazing and blubbery tears. 

At 8:32 am, you jolted awake. 

ah. shit.

Why are you on your balcony? Why is it so cold? Everything hurts. The cars passing in the street below are much too loud. You are amazingly lucky that the sky is overcast, so everything isn't quite as bright as it could be. You spot your phone on the glass table and quickly slip it into the pocket of your pajama pants. You have to get inside. Now. You draw the curtains to your living room behind you. You must have left them open last night. Stumbling over to your kitchen, you grab a slice of bread, a glass of water, and a bottle of painkillers. You flop onto your bed after drawing the blinds in your room and plugging in your phone. 

Dark. Quiet. Perfect. 

You quickly down the bread, painkillers, and water, before setting an alarm on your phone for a few hours later. You're lucky you have off work today, however your friend Nikki is coming over later. Too bad she'll be seeing you in such a sorry state. Oh well. If you're lucky, you'll have time to take a quick shower. For now though, it's time to sleep. 

_________

Sans needed to smoke. 

He stepped out onto the balcony with expert skill, careful not to jostle the door too much in fear of disturbing his brother. Papyrus did not take kindly to disturbances this late at night. 

He lit his cigarette and put it up to his teeth, inhaling the thick billowy smoke. It filled up his ribcage quite nicely before he exhaled, smoke turning a reddish color. Smoking wasn't really bad for him because he didn't have lungs to ruin, but he picked up the habit a long time ago and never let it go. It wasn't worth the trouble to quit, anyhow. 

Movement on a balcony across the street drew his attention. A human sat there, heaving. Were they crying? He eyed them carefully and saw that they were not only crying, but outright sobbing. Backlit by the lights in their apartment, he could see the wineglass in their hand violently shaking. The loud music they were playing and the sheer distance between Sans and the human drowned out the loud wailing, of course. 

He hates seeing people cry. It makes him entirely too uncomfortable, and crying people are much harder to calm down than non-crying people. He couldn't take his eyes off of them. Why were they crying? He didn't entirely care, but it sure was interesting. Like trying to piece together a puzzle. Heh, if what he was doing at the moment wasn't so creepy, Papyrus might have been proud. 

Sans ends up watching you for about an hour as the time gets away from him. It was late, and cold, and he had responsibilities to ignore tomorrow. Just as he was about to go inside, you picked yourself up and lay on the concrete floor of the balcony. You took a good look around and if you noticed sans, you didn't care. You looked up to the sky and resumed sobbing. What a strange human. 

Sans does end up going inside after a few minutes, and unceremoniously hopped into his unmade bed. He took a good look at his alarm clock, not bothering to set it. 2:24 am. not bad. 

...

 

He gets around 5 hours of sleep before he is woken up by his brother. 

"SANS, AWAKEN, YOU WRETCHED CRETIN. I AM LEAVING FOR WORK. I HAVE MADE YOU BREAKFAST. IT IS IN THE REFRIDGERATOR. DO TRY NOT TO SQUANDER YOUR ENTIRE DAY AGAIN." 

shit. fuck. 

He lays in his bed for several minutes, contemplating the amount of effort needed to adequately prepare for the day.   
He rolls onto his stomach, and eyes his alarm clock. 7:16 am. 

He gets out of bed and stumbles to his bathroom. He splashes water onto his face (careful not to get any in his eyesocket), but doesn't dare look at himself in the mirror. Once his face is dry, he sits on the foot of his bed. He's scheduled for work in the food truck later from 12:00pm - 4:00pm during the lunch rush, so he's in no particular hurry at the moment. He might as well eat what his brother cooked before he forgets. He is pleasantly surprised by a saran-wrapped plate of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for him in the fridge. He devours the pancakes in minutes.

His mind drifts back to the silly human on the balcony last night. They were clearly in distress. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he takes a look through the blinds of his bedroom. He's surprised to see a (definitely female) human unconsciously still sprawled out on the balcony. She does not look to be in very good shape. Is she ok? He could go over there and check on her, but man would that be creepy. He doesn't know her personally at all. How would that even go? 

"heya sweetheart, was watchin ya from tha balcony fer a few hours las night an i was just watching ya sleep fer a bit and i was wondering if youre doin alright?"

No. That's entirely too creepy. He'll just have to keep an eye out for you from now on. 

You're close enough that he can tell the color of your hair, the curves of your body, and the color of your skin, but not much else. He can make out the softness of your face, but the exact features rest just out of his reach. Eventually, he gives up.

He shuffles back to his room.  
He slumps onto his bed, and promptly falls asleep. 

After work, he finds himself buying a pair of binoculars.


	2. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!   
> Only sans POV this time, sorry   
> (even if he likes you it's still creepy, dude)

You were sprawled out on your couch, fast asleep. Your chest rose slowly up and down, your eyes closed. Wet tear tracks ran down your face. He imagined it was soft. Your hair certainly looked soft. Maybe you had just watched a sad movie. Or listened to sad music. He didn't want you to have any reason to be crying otherwise.

Sans noticed that you didn't come out onto your balcony every night, but you did come often enough. Even when you didn't come outside, he could see your silhouette backlit by the light of your kitchen, or when your face is illuminated by your television in your living room. If he was extra lucky, the lights in your room would be on and your shadow would be cast on the blinds. If he was extraordinarily lucky, you would leave them open and he could watch you paint. You painted at your desk, but he had only seen you do that once. Or he could watch you brush your hair. Or write in your journal. Every single thing you did was new and enchanting.

When he felt especially lazy, he just used his binoculars through the slots in his blinds. However, this made him feel like a creep, so he refrained from doing it too often. He hardly ever used his binoculars when he sat outside, mostly he just used them from behind the sliding glass door. What if one day you looked over and saw him gazing at you with a pair of binoculars? Then you would both think he's a stalker, and he'd never get the chance to be anything more than "that skeleton monster across the street who creeped on me that one time". He was fine with being self aware as long as you didn't notice him.

You had piqued his interest, and Sans had found himself with his first crush in years. Infatuation at it's finest. 

This wasnt exactly a new feeling for him, however not one he thought he would ever feel again after being rejected by Queen Toriel. He was (quite obviously at this point) dead wrong.

You are new. 

You are interesting. 

You are exciting. 

Not only are you a human, youre obviously different from all the other humans. Sans hates humans, but you have to be different. You've got to be. Of course you are. He can't exactly see your soul from this far, but he can sense that it's a good one. Maybe he's found one of the only pure humans in the world. He'll probably get a better feel for your soul the more he sees you.

It's less of an obsession in his eyes, and more of a hobby to keep himself busy. 

On Sunday, a day and a half after he saw you first, you left in the morning. Early in the morning. It was only 6:47 when you left your apartment. He only found out later that you did't even get up that early to go to work. He followed you down your normal path, with a good distance in-between you. He desperately hoped you didn't turn around, as it's pretty hard to forget a six and a half foot skeleton monster. The few people walking their dogs gave him questioning looks. 

You took a turn, and he walked past the path you were on for good measure.   
You took your time down the long expanse of stone stairs to the river. He took a shortcut to the top when you were at the bottom, and watched you through the thick trees. You walked on to the concrete path across the river, and sat on one of the flat rocks next to it. Huh. Kay. 

You took a few minutes sitting there, and then pulled out a peach and brought it to your mouth. Before you took a bite, you stopped, looked into your bag, and took out some napkins for the anticipated juice that came from the first big bite. He thought you looked cute when your face scrunched up as some of the juice fell on your left leg. 

When you finally got going, he waited a few minutes until you were out of sight ad took a shortcut to where you were. This went on for a while, until you arrived at a parking lot full of stands and canopy tents. You then sat down at one of the benches, waiting for the vendors to be completely set up. 

Sans busied himself with going to get something from the cafe across the street. He did his best to look busy, or else he would have been too suspicious looking. Even though monsters had become widely accepted, there were still speciest pricks out there, and monsters did still look rather intimidating. A side effect of the underground, he supposed.

He ordered a hot chocolate and sat at a window seat that he could see you from. The cashier looked at him weird when he ordered. Not in the 'why are you ordering hot chocolate at a coffee place?' way, but in the 'wow, that's definitely a walking personification of death staring me in the eyes right now.' kind of way. Monsters as a whole weren't very friendly looking, but he deemed himself one of the uglier ones. Scarier at least. He pulled out his phone and browsed the undernet while he waited for his drink. 

At promptly 7:30, you got up and walked to one of the produce stands. You paced around, looking at each booth and sizing them up. Almost no one else was there except you and the vendors. After your browsing had been done, you walked to a booth in the far right corner of the lot and selected a good variety of vegetables. You don't seem pleased with the quality of the fruit, so you buy the veggies and move on. 

He walked out after more people arrive and browsed the booths himself. There's a large booth run by monsters in the far lefthand corner. He made his way to the booth and waved at the bunny monster running it, before buying some magic junk food. 

Over the course of the next hour, you bought an assortment of fruit, pastries, and a variety of other things. You looked like you were almost done, and started walking away before you remembered something and turned around. You jogged towards the flower booth.

You bought some lillies, some golden flowers he didnt recognize, and some sunflowers. He noticed some potted plants on the balcony the day before. You must really like plants. The woman wrapped them in newspaper for you and you took a fabric bag out of your backpack. The top parts of the flowers stuck out. 

He used his shortcuts to follow you until you got into your apartment's lobby. He almost stopped at the intersection before the parking lot, but better safe than sorry. He was following you to keep you safe, right? He felt better if you were protected. 

After watching your return to the building, he cut a path to his balcony and made sure you got into your apartment alright. You put your groceries away, and put your flowers into vases. 

He spotted a bookstore on the way back, and makes a note to go back sometime when he finds the time. He has a busy schedule, what with all of the sleeping. And the work he doesn't actually need the money from. He could get Papyrus a nice cooking book, or maybe some books on astronomy or physics. A new joke book maybe? Did you like to read? What kind of books would you read? 

He supposed that it was a little early to be thinking of getting you gifts.


	3. day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer(?) chapter  
> most of these are pretty short lol  
> hopefully I can make enough of them that it won't matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: referenced self harm, possible suicide attempt

This time when sans leaves the warmth of his apartment for the balcony, it's pouring rain and you're perched on the railing of your own balcony.

The balcony on the 8th floor.

The thin, wet, railing you could fall off of.

Maybe that's exactly what you intended.

Even if that wasn't your intent at that exact moment, he had to do something. It was at least extremely unsafe. Normally he wouldn't be so quick to jump to the aid of a stranger. However, you weren't a stranger. You were the one he was watching over. Sure, he was a stranger to you, but that didn't matter.

So he wasn't surprised with himself when he ripped a shortcut into the space behind you. Normally, his presence would be easily recognizable considering the smell of ozone that follows directly after a shortcut, but you paid no mind. Which is why you almost stumbled off of the railing when you heard him.

"hey sweetheart, hows about we-"

" SHIIIIT."

"well, can't say i expected you ta fall fer me this easily,"

"heh, not tha i don' understand, but lets not try that again, doll."

" Aight mr skelton...gotcha."

You were very obviously drunk, if the slurred words and skewed perception was any indicator. He had no idea what to do at that point. Of course he's brought home his fair share of drunk chicks in the past, but they normally took care of themselves or he just hadn't cared enough to assist them. You were different. So he set you down on the bed, took a shortcut to his apartment, grabbed his phone, and popped back inside in a matter of seconds.

He searched "how to help a drunk human" in his web browser. He quickly skimmed a wikiHow article and shifted you onto your side. He really really Did Not want you to choke on your own vomit. He got a glass of tap water from your bathroom, and dragged the plastic trashcan from your bathroom to beside your bed for good measure.

As soon as he had a good grasp of the situation, He granted himself a moment to step back and take in the sight of you. He hadn't realized how small you were in comparison to him, as before now he hadn't had a good frame of reference. You were a little under five and a half feet tall, and you were big in your own way. But he stood a good foot taller than you, and even then he was short for monster standards. He would pay good money to see you stand next to Papyrus.

As soon as he went to situate you under your covers, he realized your clothes were soaked. It felt creepy. It felt vile. This entire experience had already left a bad taste in his mouth. But he stripped you of all but your undergarments, took out a baggy t-shirt, pulled it over your head, and shuffled you under the plush comforter on your bed. You looked beautiful, wet hair plastered to your forehead and tangled to hell and back. He desperately wanted to brush it, but he held himself back. After all, you might wake up. Even worse, he could hurt you. He stuck to absentmindedly messing with a few strands. He took a second and noticed the faint white marks scattered on your arms. Some of them were raised and puffy, including an assortment of lighter circle shaped marks.

Wait. He'd seen this before. Frisk had them when they fell, didn't they? Did... did you make these yourself? He would have accepted that you were a fighter if he didn't know already that you had a bright green soul. A bright and strong soul of kindness involved in fights? Unheard of. Maybe they had been given to you by someone else, but he doubted it considering how parallel the marks were. He ran his phalanges along some of the scars absentmindedly while thinking, and when he realized, he drew his hand back quickly as if he'd been burned.

He prayed to the stars that you were too drunk to remember this. He wanted you to meet him differently, preferably when you were sober. It was all planned out in his head too. Whenever the situation came up, he would drop a few puns, end with a cheesey pick up line, and slip you his number. Charming. Suave. Safe. There was plenty to work with there.

He had not, however, planned on meeting you by saving you from a (possible) suicide attempt, picking you up and making sure you didn't die, stripping you, creepily looking at you, and then promptly leaving. No.

He spotted your phone on the glass table outside and set it to charge on your bedside table.

He cut a path back home, and stepped through. Holy fuckin' smokes. That had really just happened. He couldn't really believe it. He just held his crush (infatuation maybe?) for the first time in his life. You felt so soft, so alive. He swore by the stars he would get to be that close to you again someday. After all, what was he if not a patient man?

______________

"aaaahhhhhgggggGGGGGGGGGG."

You woke up with a splitting headache.  
It was still light out, but with only a little time left until dark.

How long were you out for?

The last thing you remembered was breaking into your supply of vodka. You probably got absolutely shit faced. That was at noon.

How did you end up all the way in your bed? You may have been coherent enough to drag yourself over before you passed out, but you deem that unlikely. On second thought, you probably passed out on your couch, woke up hours (?) later, and then clambered into bed. Yeah. That makes more sense.

Why were you drinking at 12:00 pm? What are Saturdays even good for if you can't drown your sorrows at any time of day?

You hopped out of bed, and slipped on a nice robe and some cozy socks over your t-shirt.

You went to the bathroom and didn't turn on the lights. You could see by your night light just fine, and even that hurts a little. You spent approximately 6 minutes struggling to bring water up to your mouth in cupped hands. You then realized there was a mug to your left, and mentally slapped yourself. Your breath stank too. Gross. You quickly brushed your teeth and took special care to make sure the taste was gone before you wiped your face on the towel you keep on the hook behind you. You Did Not want any toothpaste taste to mess up your future water chugging.

After satisfying your thirst, you sauntered into your living room, shut the blinds tightly, and made your way over to the kitchen. If you wanted to take pain medicine, you were gonna have to eat at least something small. You thanked the stars that you had the hindsight to buy croissants for a moment of desperation such as this one. High five, past you. Hell yeah. You took a minute to heat it in the toaster oven, they always taste better warm and slightly crunchy.

While it was heating, you heated your favorite mug in the microwave, halfway full of water. You couldn't find the energy needed to boil a whole pot, so microwave tea will have to do. You made yourself a nice mug of Earl grey, before adding milk and an excessive amount of honey. Honey is the absolute best. Anyone who disagreed got met with a firm "fight me". Nobody can really argue at that point, or else you'd engage them in fisticuffs, and get your ass handed to you. Nobody wanted to see that. Thankfully, nobody had argued yet.

You took your croissant, tea, and painkillers to the couch, positioning yourself so you could look out of the window. Youve got a great view of the city from your apartment, because of your gigantic windows. One of the many perks of apartment life. The sunset was mediocre compared to some of the better ones you've seen, but calming none the less.

The best part about having a particularly bad day was the cool down afterwards.


	4. day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only second person POV this time Pals   
> uh no sans but he'll come back don't worry ;P

You woke up at 6:00 AM, wondering why your alarm had woken you up so early. What could have possibly compelled you to wake up at this ungodly hour? 

Wait. It was Sunday! You smiled to yourself. 

Normally, you were not a morning person. Your job allowed you to set a schedule that was pretty reasonable, and you never really got up earlier than 10. Working from home occasionally was a plus. But Sundays were different. Sundays were when the local farmers market opened for the week. You never really followed the old saying about the early bird and the worm and blah blah whatever. However, getting to the farmers market early meant that you would get first pick on all of the local produce. It opened at 8:00am, and lasted until around noon. The farmers market is by far your favorite place to get food, and the variety of flowers there was amazing. They always had your favorites, and the woman running your favorite booth knew you by name. 

You laid in bed for a few minutes. Once you got up, you twisted and turned for a good stretch. A quick shower would definitely wake you up. You shuffled your feet to the bathroom, washed your face, turned on the water, and stripped. Your shampoo and conditioner are melon scented. 

Stepping out and drying off, you wrang your wet hair out over the sink and gently combed through the curls. You continued to dry your hair once more and shook it out with your hands. It should dry nicely like this. You stepped out of your bathroom and into your room. You stepped over to your closet to pick out an outfit. Long sleeves are a must anyway because of the rather extensive scarring on your arms and hands. A nice casual button up over a tank top and paired with jeans should do the trick. You cuffed the jeans twice. Finding jeans that fit you was always a hassle, so you either had to buy them specially made (expensive), tailor them yourself (you'll get around to it some day), or just fold them. Nobody really made jeans that fit you in the hips and belly and weren't crazy long.

You grabbed your bag and slipped on some sneakers. You were going to be doing quite a bit of walking, but luckily the farmers market isn't too far from home. You live pretty close, and walking there and back isn't too big of a hassle. If you were walking at a reasonable pace, it would only take 15 minutes at most. However, you like to take the scenic route and get a good look at the river that passes through the city. There's a low-lying path through the park, and it's so close that it floods when it rains too much. You enjoy watching the water rushing over the rocks. You come there when you're sad sometimes, it's very calming. Children always play on the playground in the park past the river, and while you don't want your own kids, they can be pretty adorable and definitely entertaining to watch. 

While planning your route, you remembered to grab your wallet, keys, and some fabric shopping bags. A lot of the vendors don't give you your own, and you feel guilty when you have to use plastic bags for your groceries. You do bring your backpack, however there's only so much you can carry before it gets too heavy for you. You loaded it up completely once, and the uphill walk back to your apartment was hell. In the end you had to call a taxi. Not one of your proudest moments. You vowed to never make that mistake again. After all, hindsight is 20/20 right? Right. You could always take your bike, but the route you always took had you going down a steep set of steps to get down to the river, and hauling the bike down proved to be too much of a hassle. You would prefer not to have your back thrown out of wack at the ripe old age of 25. Even then, you still ran into the same problem as when you were walking. If the weight of your goodies was too much, it would prove too difficult to get back up the hill. 

You thought of breakfast as your stomach growled. You would normally grab breakfast at the market from your favorite bakery, so you weren't too concerned about the whole food situation. However, you didn't want to walk so far on an empty, unsatisfied belly. An apple would do for now. That added to a mug of tea should keep your hunger down until the bakery opened. Even if you weren't hungry by then, you would normally get a few pastries anyway. You could definitely look forward to those later. 

You weren't in a rush, so you boiled water on the stove while eating your apple. You sat down and read for a bit while you waited for the water to heat. The travel mug was waiting on the counter, your bookbag was packed with everything you needed for your trip, and sat soundly on the next chair over. Your earbuds were in your pocket, but you played music out loud for the time being. The water started bubbling and you poured the boiling water over the teabags and into the mug. You were set to leave. 

You walked out your door and to the elevator. One of your upstairs neighbors - a cat monster- was dressed in buisiness casual attire, probably on her way to work. You greeted her and made small talk. You waved goodbye as you stepped into the lobby area, and she took the elevator another level down to the parking garage.

Monsters had surfaced about 5 years ago. At first they had scared you, but they had never been mean to you. After several years you had grown accustomed to them, and treated them with just as much kindness as you would anyone else. Monsters weren't really accepted widely at first, but once humans realized the prospect of magic technology, they were more welcome. At first when they came, many people were afraid of them and moved farther away. They abandoned several expensive neighborhoods, driving the price down considerably. Once monsters were able to purchase their own homes by law, you had many more monster neighbors in the area. 

Once you got outside of the building, you went around the front entrance and walked past the parking area to the sidewalk. Your hair was still wet, and it wasnt too hot in the day yet. Perfect. As you walked, several other people walked their dogs. You made the turn for the path to the river, and made your way down the long set of concrete stairs. You got to the slightly raised concrete path across the river, and stepped on to some of the flatter stones in the river near it. You sat there for a few minutes, drinking your tea and enjoying the water. After about 10 minutes, you got up and continued your way across the path. 

Wait. 

Did you just hear footsteps? 

Nobody was really down there that early in the morning, and even the people who walked their dogs tended to keep up by the street. 

You kept walking, but you turned your head and try to see if there was anyone you could see in your peripheral vision. Nobody. You stopped and turned, and kept still. Huh. Must have been an echo, or just the river, or something. Anything. You kept walking. 

When you arrived at the farmers market, you walked around the tents and tables being set up. You saw your favorite bakery, various produce stands, homemade jams, jellies, and preserves, a booth selling soaps and bath bombs, and some stands for flowers. 

After a few hours of shopping for food, you had a good selection of fresh fruit, vegetables, and herbs. You even had some peach preserves you decided to pick up. A table selling honey and candles caught your eye, and you bought a large container of honey, a small beeswax candle, and a big candle as well. 

You stopped by a table, and placed most of the smaller items in your backpack. The produce was light enough that you could carry it without problem. 

It was time to stop by the bakery. You bought a loaf of bread, 2 cheese danishes, 2 strawberry danishes, 3 bear claws, and some rasberry thumbprint cookies. You then took a bear claw out of the bag, and put the rest of the pastries and bread in your bag. The bear claw should've kept you full until a late lunch. If not, you had plenty of fruit to snack on. 

Lastly, you walked up to the floral booth and bought a bouquet of gladiolas in several different colors. You also got some sunflowers, and some hydrangeas. The woman behind the counter wrapped each bouquet in newspaper before handing you all three. You placed the flowers in a reusable shopping bag, with the tops poking out so they wouldnt be crushed. 

Flowers always brightened anyone's day. You had always made it a habit to buy flowers whenever you could, and now you had a disposable income and had enough money to do so. When you were feeling especially down on yourself and you knew you had none at home, you would buy some from anywhere you could. Most likely the supermarket as it was the most convenient, but preferably the farmers market. Supporting local businesses always comes first on your list of flower buying priorities.

You started the walk back home, crossing the street from the parking lot where the market is held. The sky was pleasantly overcast, and there is a light breeze. It was warm, but not enough to be uncomfortable. You were plenty thankful for this, because you have had to endure way too many days where you had to hike around in sweaty clothes.

You arrived home and put your food away. The three flower bouquets were unwrapped, trimmed, and put into vases. 

The flowers were always comforting, and boy do you need more of that.


	5. day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao it's getting more creepy to get less creepy

Wednesdays were your days to visit the grocery store because:

1\. Wednesdays are concrete stay at home days, so it makes it easier to go when you want. ( You can stay at home for about 2 days a week with the nature of your work.) Going on a set day adds some desperately needed structure to your routine.

2\. You always run out of your main supply of fruit and pastries by then. There's only so much you can carry home from the farmers market, and if you get too much, it might rot before you get a chance to eat it. ( You'll never forget that one time you bought your favorite heirloom tomatoes and they spoiled before you could eat them)

3\. Grocery stores aren't very crowded on Wednesday afternoons, or evenings after dinnertime. People are at work on afternoons, and people won't have the energy to go later in the evening after work. You tend to go in earlier rather than later because the aisles are fuller.

4\. Wednesdays are the start of the sale week. You aren't exactly tight on money, but you try to save anywhere you can manage.

So, with all of these combined reasons, you were rushing out the door right then at 8:39 pm.

The day had been full of distractions, so you hunkered down and got to work. You put on some earbuds, got comfortable, and immersed yourself in your laptop. You have a tendency to not notice when time passes, especially when you're in your room with the curtains closed. When you can't see outside, you're much less likely to know the time of day.

When you finally took a break from your work, you opened your curtains and blinds to find that it was dark out. You immediately went to your fridge to prepare dinner, and found that your fridge was almost empty. You had some jams and a water bottle, and some baby carrots. It definitely looked like it was time to visit the grocery store.

In a frenzied haste, you slipped on some sneakers and grabbed your wallet and keys.

You took the stairs down to the lobby, and took the elevator to the parking garage. You got into your car and drove to the second closest supermarket. You would've driven to the closest, but that one creeped you out. The flourecent lights made it feel too clinical, half the lights were out in the parking lot, and it didn't carry your obscure favorite drink. All of those factors added up, so you always took the extra five minutes to drive to the one slightly farther away.   
  
You entered the store and gathered what you needed. You started with the essentials of course. Milk, eggs, cheese, bread. Then you took a peek at the coupons you found at the bottom of your cart. Premade cookie dough and pasta was on sale. Cool.

You wheeled your cart over to the refrigerated section of the store and grabbed some of the cookie dough that was on sale. Now, you could bake a nice batch of cookies out of this. Or, you could just eat it raw. Salmonella who? Never heard of her. There was a box of orange juice out of place sitting with the cookie dough. You decided that whoever put it there was a massive tool and should be slapped. Employees have to put misplaced stuff back where it goes, ya know? You picked up the orange juice and went on a journey to find where it belonged. It was also in the refrigerated section, so you didn't have to travel far.

You remembered that the pasta was also on sale, and made your way to that aisle. There were people scattered here and there, but the store was mostly empty. The linoleum floors were recently cleaned and the lights were a warm orange color. It was overall, pretty pleasant.

You turned into the pasta aisle. About halfway down the aisle there was someone deciding which pastas to buy. His cart already had about 5 boxes of dinosaur marshmallow oatmeal, and a bottle of spicy mustard. He was tall, and rather intimidating. But who are you to judge? He hasn't done anything wrong.

You walked over to the pasta you had a coupon for. At eye level, there was thinner noodles, angelhair. But you had a hankering for bowtie pasta, which was on the top shelf. Which you had no possible way of reaching. Great. Cool.

you cleared your throat.

"how can i help ya, dollface?"

"Uh, I was wondering if maybe you could get some bowtie pasta down for me?"

"sure thing, sweetheart."

He handed you the pasta.

"anythin' else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you!"

"no big deal."

"Wait, have I uh, maybe seen you somewhere before?"

"im-pasta-ble. woulda remembered a face like yers."

He winked.

You let out an obnoxious snort.

"Anyway, thank you! Have a good night!"

"wait a second, never caught yer name."

You introduced yourself.

"aight. im sans, in the flesh. sans the flesh."  
  
You groaned at the awful joke in mock irritation, but couldn't hold back a smile.   
You gave him a goodbye and made your way around the store for a few more odds and ends, before heading to check out.

After the drive home, you almost forgot dinner altogether. You quickly fixed your bowtie noodles and sat in front of your television for dinner.

________________________________________

When you didn't come out onto your balcony like you had for the past week and a half, sans decided to wait for a while to see what was up. After all, what if you ended up in trouble and he wasn't there to keep you safe? He'd gotten awfully protective over you recently.

At 8:30 exactly, thirty minutes after you normally come outside for dinner, he spotted you sprinting out of your room, grabbing something off of your fridge, and making your way out the door. He let Papyrus know he was leaving and continued watching.

He was confused at where you could possibly be going to this late at night. Didn't you know how dangerous the city was after dark?

He realized that you were driving when he couldn't sense your soul for a while. To be that far away must've meant you were underground, probably in the parking garage. You would have left through the lobby if you were simply walking.

This left him in a predicament. He could shortcut behind you, but last time that had drained his magic quite a bit. And that was only with you walking. Imagine the distance and speed a car could travel? No thanks. He didn't want to deal with that.

So, instead of following you on foot, he decided to take his motorcycle. Yes, it was more dangerous. Yes, he couldn't carry much on it. But in his mind, he was protecting you, and couldn't risk draining his magic. So, he followed you all the way to the supermarket, using your soul as a GPS.

He entered the store and could sense your soul here. He knew exactly where you were, so why not get some shopping done? He looked for dinosaur oatmeal. It was a favorite of Papyrus's, and they rarely got it. He thought it would make good surprise for his brother after a long day. He normally let Papyrus do most of the food shopping for the house, as he was not a picky eater. He went to the condiment section and looked through the assortment of mustard. He chose spicy mustard. To uh, 'spice' up his life a bit. Heh. The only other thing he could think to buy was pasta.

It was a good thing it was so late, because not many people really... enjoyed his company. He'd lost count of the times that people had stared at him with open mouths, jumped, or even screamed, at his presence.

Which was why it was a pleasant surprise when you politely asked him to help you get down some pasta. Were you some kind of angel? What the hell! He at least expected you to stare a little. He was sweating bullets, and he hoped you wouldn't notice.

When you asked if you had seen him before, he almost lost his cool.   
Fuck, did you remember the other night? Shit. Ok. Play it off with a joke. Uh. Pasta? Pasta.

'it's past-a...?' No.

'...im-pasta...?' no way to work that in.

'im-pasta-ble?' ok ok. He could work with this.

Compliment her.

"im-pasta-ble. woulda remembered a face like yers." he said with a wink.

You snorted. Holy shit. That was the cutest fuckin' thing he'd ever seen.   
Wait. He still didn't know your name. And you didn't know his.

"wait a second, never caught yer name."

You introduced yourself.

Quick, think of a joke. Fuck.

"cool. im sans, in the flesh. sans the flesh."

You groaned at the awful joke in mock irritation, but couldn't hold back a smile. He noticed and smirked in response. You parted ways after that, but he could sense your soul so well at this point that he knew you were safe. He puttered around a bit, and actually got the pasta he was looking for. He got about 3 boxes of various kinds.

As soon as you headed towards the registers, he hopped in the self-checkout line. He scanned his items quickly, and once you got into your car, he stored his groceries in his phone's inventory and got onto his bike. Once he arrived in his parking garage, he ported back up to his apartment. Papyrus was already cooking dinner. Sans worked on putting away the groceries.

"DID YOU... ACTUALLY VISIT THE GROCERY STORE, SANS?"

"yeah boss, i did."

"THAT IS SURPRISING. WHAT HAVE YOU BOUGHT?"

"i uh, bought some pasta and a few boxes of your dinosaur oatmeal, boss."

"IS THIS SOME ELABORATE JOKE? YOU ARE HARDLY EVER IN A GENEROUS MOOD, BROTHER."

"no boss, look. see? your oatmeal."

He held up a box.

"just thought of you while i was out is all."

"I SUPPOSE THAT IS AN ADEQUATE RESPONSE. DISMISSED."

Sans went to sit on the couch. He contentedly dozed off until his brother forcefully removed him to eat dinner.


	6. day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! I'm posting these super quickly sorry   
> im just impatient lmao   
> ;p   
> uh its mostly a filler chapter but still real cute

You were late for work in the morning.   
The big boss had told you that you could come in anytime before noon, but it was 10:48 AM and you desperately needed to do about thirty things in under an hour. Ok, maybe not thirty but an overly overwhelming amound of things. Thirty would just be unreasonable.

You had slept on the couch the night before and had a sore neck due to the unconventional sleeping position. Since you had woken up late, hot water was not a possibility. A cold shower it was then. You couldn't afford to go to work smelling like you did. You played the conversations in your head.

Possibility #1 :

"Oh, has the rotting corpse of a skunk wandered in? It's a little too early in the year for zombie animals, don't you think? Oh well. I do hope it doesn't bring in flies."

Possibility #2 :

"Did someone bring in something especially nasty for lunch? A durian fruit maybe?"

Possibility #3 :

"Who farted?"

  
All 3 possibilities gave you chills. You lathered up and rinsed off. Your eyes wandered to the mirror. Jesus, why did you have to be so self depreciating? You knew all the things you thought about yourself weren't necessarily true, however you had dealt with depression and anxiety for all of your life. Childhood trauma can do that to you.

Yes, you retained a few good memories. But your childhood was steered by fear and hatred. Your family was mean, and you vowed to always be kind. You were gentle, but others were not. They mistook your kindness for stupidity and naivety and took advantage of it. You had thoroughly hated yourself by the age of 13. When you couldn't take it anymore, couldn't continue to be strong, they told you you weren't trying. That you weren't enough. You couldn't go to your parents. You were too scared to seek help at school. What if they told your father? He would be even angrier. You would be miserable. So, you shouldered the pain.

Until you moved out, got your degree, and worked your way up to a high paying job. Being the Creative Director of a major company is nothing to sneeze at. They didn't speak to you often, and you were thankful for it.

You stepped away from the mirror and got dressed. You checked your phone, and it said that it was supposed to be a little chillier then normal. You put on a navy circle skirt, a cream and white striped button up, and your navy heels. You much preferred chunkier, lower heels to taller and thinner ones. Tall ones were harder to walk in and hurt your feet. Your jacket was a light cream color. It was 11:27AM , and you were rushing to grab your bag. You got all the way to the parking garage before you realized that you forgot your keys.

You arrived at work at 12:06. Without breakfast. Oh well, you supposed. You sped all the way there, and you were infinitely grateful that you were not pulled over. You greeted your coworkers and project leaders and headed to your office. You had a long day ahead of you.

Your car pulled out of the employee garage at exactly 7:00 PM. Your job didn't actually involve a lot of creativity, more of just overseeing other, smaller, groups of people. Yes, you did influence the ideas greatly, but your job involved more of the scheduling and planning and, well, directing. This lead to a pretty boring day. Tedious and hectic were your favorite adjectives used to describe your work.

You needed a 'pick me up'. Buying flowers always makes you feel better, right? Flowers it is. The flower shop hadn't closed yet! If you hurried, you could make it just in time. And tip well for keeping them for so long. It brightened your day to brighten other people's days.

You browsed the flowers for a while, and eventually bought a bouquet of pink lillies and lots of white filler flowers. The man who sold you the flowers was nice, and you tipped him enough for a good dinner at a sit-down restaurant. The goofy smile he gave you was priceless. You asked for a metric shit ton of the little chemical packets that come with the flowers, and he happily obliged.

You got home at 8:30 PM. Alright, so maybe you spent a little too much time at the flower shop. You had forgotten how much of a detour the shop was off of your usual route, and also had to get gas.

When you got inside, you cut the stems of the lillies about an inch from the bottom at an angle with a serrated knife. Any low lying leaves were cut to deter more bacteria growth. You added a chemical packet. You actually listen to the advice your flower providers give you, and keep your flowers away from direct sunlight and fruit, and change the water every other day. That reminded you to change the water of your previously bought flowers.

You were exhausted. You had a pretty shitty day. But, you persisted. You decided to not let it get you down.

You changed out of your work clothes and into a large t-shirt. It was several sizes too big. You had no pants on, but put on a pair of long socks. Your feet get cold easily.

You put on some music and danced around. You're not really any good, but you had fun. Lots of fun. You re-heated some leftovers from the other day, and you ate dinner on the balcony. It was a strawberry champagne kind of night. It was warm out, but there was a nice breeze. Your favorite kind of weather. You made a note to yourself to buy some string lights for outside.

You're satisfied with your good ending to a shitty day.

_______

Papyrus was out, probably with undyne, and sans was lying on the couch. Even though he worked, he made sure to be home by the time you got back from work so he could make sure you were safe. Most of the jobs he worked were night jobs, anyway.

He napped until he heard the alarm on his phone that meant it was about time for you to be pulling into your parking garage. Your car was a small navy colored compact car, and you had a little sun decal in the upper right corner of your back window.

He could see the entrance to the garage well enough from his spot, so he scanned the joke book that always sat on the coffee table. Every once in a while he would look up to watch for your car.

It was getting late. Where were you? Had he missed you pulling into the parking garage?

He scanned your apartment to check and see if the lights were on. Your apartment was dark. A thousand questions raced through his head.

Had you gotten mugged? Had you gotten into a car accident? He could picture the front of your car wrapped around a tree. No. No no no. Alright it's ok. She'll be ok. Just give it a bit longer. Had you... gone on a date? What if you were already romantically involved? Fuck. He would probably just be happy being your friend. Or even just meeting you. However, he could wait. He was a pretty patient guy.

When you arrived home 45 minutes late, he let out a sigh of relief. Thank the stars you were back ok.

When you walked around your house setting your things down, you looked haggard. Your movements were sluggish, and you didn't give off the positive glow he had seen you with so many times.

You prepared your flowers and put them in vases. You messed around with your other flowers a bit too. You then disappeared into your room.

You came out outfitted in a huge t-shirt and cute socks. Holy fuckin' SMOKES you looked cute. Those socks would be the death of him. Were you wearing pants?

You started jumping around and dancing.

You were not wearing pants.

He slipped inside before you came out to eat dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments! And I love constructive criticism!


	7. day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! It's gettin creepy to get cute, promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: anxiety attack

Your favorite day of the week rolled around once again.

You followed your normal routine and got up bright and early. It was grey and rainy outside, with a slight breeze. Perfect weather. The dim orange-yellow glow of your string lights set a rather cozy mood. Before you showered and got dressed, you checked the weather forecast on your phone. Looked like it was going to be slightly chilly and overcast with scattered showers. It had rained hard last night, so you had expected that. The soft patter of raindrops on your bedroom window was awfully soothing. The forecast also called for occasional light showers, so you located your rain jacket before heading off to the bathroom. A short, hot, shower was exactly what you needed to wake up. 

You got dressed in a sweater, ripped jeans, and your light rain jacket. Preparing your bag was an essential step for your trip today, so you took your time. 

Keys? Check. 

Wallet? Yep. 

Reusable bags? Yessir. 

Water bottle? Mhm. 

Umbrella? Of course. 

Um... you struggled to remember if you needed anything else. Oh well, at least you had all of the absolute essentials. You stepped out of your apartment a little later than normal, only slightly upsetting your schedule. You still had a bit of time to waste. 

Once you reached the sidewalk, you reached for your earbuds and suddenly realized what you forgot. Ugghhhh. No sense in going back up there. Time to suck it up. You were already off schedule.

You took the path you normally did, but when you got to the concrete path across the river, there was a thin layer of water flowing over it. Of course. It had rained a lot last night. You contemplated for a few minutes. Should you risk it? What if you fell in and got soaked? Or swept away? But if you turned around, you would have wasted so much time coming this way. It was only a little water, what was the worst that could happen? In the end, you decided to just turn around. The steps felt like they were more slippery on the way up than they were on the way down. 

You made your way down the road, following the route you normally only used on the trek home. It felt weird. You arrived at the market much earlier than you would have, and the benches were still wet. You really didn't need for the seat of your jeans to be soaked. So you trudged into the cafe across the street, your sour mood looming over you. Just as you got inside, a light shower began again. A small blessing on a bad day. 

If you were going to hang out in the cafe, it would be rude to not buy anything. So you bought a cranberry scone and a chai tea latte. At least you could enjoy a warm drink on a chilly day. You looked outside, and noticed how the wind whipped the trees around. You were suddenly ten times more greatful that you were sitting inside. Your umbrella would have been torn out of your hands, and you would have been umbrella-less in the wind and rain. 

Once you got bored of messing around on your phone, you looked over and saw that the vendors were almost through setting up. There were a few less booths than normal, and you assumed that some just lacked the motivation to come out. You couldn't say you blamed them. You worked up the courage to go outside after they were completely done. Extra tips would brighten a few faces today in return for simply coming out in the rain to sell. You opened your umbrella and speed-walked to the canopy tents. You arrived just as one was about to blow away, so you grabbed it tightly and set a table leg on the foot of it to keep it held down better. 

You spent around 30 minutes browsing, and took a little more than half an hour actually buying things. It took less time since there were less vendors and shorter lines. You made sure to buy your flowers before you left. The day wasn't ruined as long as you had your flowers. You bought some gladiolas, a few peach colored roses, and a bunch of queen anne's lace. You eyed the sunflowers, but thought that it would be a tad too ironic. You were buying these flowers to feel better, not worse. 

You crossed the street, passing the cafe. You rounded the corner. And walked right into someone. 

You slipped on the wet concrete, fell onto your butt (spilling one half of your flowers and crushing the other ) and started crying. So much for keeping the seat of your pants dry. It was just too overwhelming. 

"hey! watch where yer going hu-... oh  
h-hey sweetheart, didn't see ya there." 

You were sobbing at this point. Wait. You recognized that gravelly voice. Your eyes drifted upwards. 

"S-Sans?" 

"yeah, 's me, doll. m real sorry bout that but let's calm down a bit, yeah?" 

He held his hand out to you, and you took it. He yanked you up on to your feet, and held you steady by your shoulders, and drew you into a hug. You jerked away for a moment, but let him hug you. Normally you would have objected due to your personal space being encroached upon, but you couldn't bring yourself to care at the moment. He was too warm and he felt safe. You would take relative comfort over none at all. 

You calmed down a bit and pulled away. You turned around and crouched over your flowers, picking them up and putting them back into your bags. Sans did the same, collecting the scattered flowers and handing them to you. 

"m real sorry bout yer flowers sweetpea, any way i could replace them?" 

"N-no, it's alright. Markets almost closed, and I'd hate to make the florist stay there for any longer than she has to, especially in this weather."

He looked at you with an apologetic expression. 

"You could however, maybe get some coffee with me?" 

You gave him a little smile and hopeful eyes. 

"i don't really do coffee, but i could definitely go fer some hot chocolate right bout now. my treat, s' the least i can do." 

"I appreciate it, but are you sure?" 

"yep. don't you worry bout it, sweet cheeks. got it covered."

You entered the cafe for the second time that day, and sat down at a booth while Sans went to go buy the drinks. After a moment, you remembered your ... incident (?) outside and scouted out the bathroom. You marched up to the mirror and... 

You looked terrible. Your eyes were red and puffy, and your tears had streaked your mascara down your cheeks. You grabbed a paper towel, dampened it, and pressed it to your face before wiping away the makeup. After a few minutes, you felt a bit better about your appearance and headed back out. You returned to sans waiting at the table. 

"heya, feelin' any better doll? you were mocha-in' me worried." 

You snickered. 

"Yeah. Thanks a latte for helping me pick up those flowers, by the way. And buying us coffee. And everything else." 

He gave a deep chuckle.

"s' really no big deal, puddin'. s' tha least i can do after bumping in ta ya like that." 

"Still! You're being so nice, dude."

You took a long sip of your hot chocolate and looked around. 

"So, do you have any plans for today? Wait! Were you on your way to the farmers market? I'm so sorry for keeping you-" 

He cut you off. 

"nah, i was just coming in here. i've even got good company now. i can't espresso how much it means ta me." 

That was it. That was the breaking point. You let out a snort. At least all that joking made you feel a bit better. Sans looked awfully pleased with himself. 

"So uh, do you have any other plans for today?" 

"later tonight my bro's having some pals over, but other than that m' probably jus gonna hang around." 

"Yeah, hanging around sounds pretty good right about now. 

After about an hour of talking and a countless amount of puns, you looked out and saw that the rain had stopped. It looked like you could finally walk home safely. 

"So what area do you live in?" 

"jus a bit up tha street." 

"Oh, me too!" 

Your face lit up. 

"Are you headed home, or do you have somewhere else to go?"

"jus headed home, sweetheart. ya want some help with those bags?" 

"Nah, but some company would be appreciated. Thanks for offering though." 

"s' no problem. wouldn't want ya ta get mugged." 

He tapped his mug, and you let out a giggle. 

"o course nobody would mug a pretty lady when she's got a big bad monster walkin' er home" 

He winked at you. 

You gathered your belongings and made your way out of the cafe and down the street. You walked in a comfortable silence, thinking to yourself about your plans for the week. What did you have at home for dinner? Normally on Sundays you would make something out of your recently acquired foodstuffs, but you weren't sure you had enough for a whole meal. Oh well. You could always order in. You stopped walking. There was a skeletal hand waving in front of your face. You realized that your name was being called. 

"stars, finally. been calling your name fer a few minutes now, doll. ya almost walked right past yer apartment buildin'."

He sounded... annoyed.

"Oh, sorry! I must've zoned out pretty hard." You laughed nervously. 

"Alright, I-I guess this is where we part ways. Could I uh maybe get your number?" 

"sure doll, long as i get yours." 

You traded numbers. 

"Alright, see you around Sans!" 

You waved goodbye and walked back up to your apartment. That was a little awkward by the end. Was he still upset at you? You hadn't done anything wrong except zone out. Maybe he had a short temper. You wanted to tell him more jokes, but you didn't really know the level of friendliness you should express quite yet. You figured you'd get a feel for his humor before you broke out your own. 

You cut the smashed bits off of your flowers and placed them in a white vase on your dining room table. The room was cold, so you made yourself some tea and sat on your couch. Your laptop was sitting on the coffee table. You had a bit of work to get done, but nothing overwhelming. You turned on some music and lit a candle. You remembered that Sans had given you his number, and you sent him a knock knock joke. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:23 PM  
Hey bone boy! 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:24 PM  
Knock knock! 

Sansational ;) 2:31 PM  
who's there? 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:33 PM  
Dogs go!

Sansational ;) 2:38 PM  
dogs go who? 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:40 PM  
No silly! Dogs go woof! 

Sansational ;) 2:44 PM  
good one doll

Youd a bad morning but a relatively good afternoon. 

_____________

Sans was awoken by his alarm. He figured that since he knew where you were going, he could just cut a shortcut after an acceptable amount of time instead of staring at you again. It would eliminate the portion of time where you could look back and see him following you entirely. 

He grabbed his jacket and walked out to the living room to let Papyrus know he was going out. 

"WHERE COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE GOING AT THIS HOUR? YOU HARDLY EVER WAKE UP BEFORE 2:00 PM, LET ALONE AWAKEN BEFORE 10:00 AM." 

"jus tha farmers market, boss." 

"WHY HAVE YOU SUDDENLY BECOME INTERESTED IN THE FARMERS MARKET? YOU HARDLY EVER COOK, SO YOU DONT NEED TO BUY FOOD THERE. YOU'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE LATELY." 

"just wanted ta check it out, see what they were selling. heard some of em got those gourmet sauces or whatever." 

"... ALRIGHT I SUPPOSE. COME BACK BY A REASONABLE HOUR. UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE COMING TONIGHT AND I WANT YOU TO BE MORE SOCIAL." 

"sure thing, boss." 

Sans teleported into an alley a short walk from the market. He just wanted to see if you were there, check out the booths, and get some monster food from the grocery store. 

He started on his way to the market and turned past the corner of the cafe. And walked straight into you. Shit. Shit! 

He didn't realize who it was at first, and it took him a good few seconds to process. 

"hey! watch where yer going hu-... oh  
h-hey sweetheart, didn't see ya there." 

The world hated sans. It just so happened that the object of his affection happened to walk around the corner at the same time as him. It just so happened that he started screaming at her before he realized. It just so happened that she was crying now. Because of him. He felt like trash. An absolute fool. 

You were sobbing at his feet. God, he probably had the give of a brick wall with how hard you hit the ground. Half of your flowers were crushed, and the other half were scattered. Fuck. You love your flowers. 

"S-Sans?" 

Your makeup was streaked down your face, and your breathing was irregular. You were extremely upset. 

"yeah, 's me, doll. m real sorry bout that but let's calm down a bit, yeah?"

He held his hand out to you, and you took it. He yanked you up on to your feet, and held you steady by your shoulders, and drew you into a hug. You pulled away. Were you... scared of him? Had he messed up so bad that you, an angel, thought you should be scared of him? He was jerked out of his thoughts as you came back and returned his hug. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

You calmed down and pulled away. You turned around and crouched over your ruined flowers, picking them up and putting them back into your bags. Sans did the same, collecting the scattered flowers and handing them to you. They weren't too badly damaged after all, but he still felt pretty bad about it. 

"m real sorry bout yer flowers sweetheart, any way i could replace them?" 

"N-no, it's alright. Markets almost closed, and I'd hate to make the florist stay there for any longer than she has to, especially in this weather." 

God, you were so thoughtful! He would've never even considered that it would inconvenience the florist. 

He tried his best at an apologetic expression. 

"You could however, maybe get some coffee with me?" 

You gave him a little smile and hopeful eyes. Even if he had been planning on leaving you alone, how could he say no to that face? The answer was that he just couldn't. He took it back. The world loved him and was sending him a blessing at that exact moment. 

"i don't really do coffee, but i could definitely go fer some hot chocolate right bout now. my treat, s' the least i can do." 

After all, he did have more than enough money. Hot chocolate did sound pretty good. 

"I appreciate it, but are you sure?" 

You looked worried. Did you think he couldn't cover the bill? He wouldn't be surprised. He didn't exactly wear the fanciest clothing. 

"yep. don't you worry bout it, sweet cheeks. got it covered."

You both entered the cafe, and you went to the bathroom while he ordered. The cashier recognized him and eyed him warily. Whatever. He wouldn't make a scene with you there. 

"heya, feelin' any better doll? you were mocha-in' me worried." 

You snickered. He got a jolt of confidence. 

"Yeah. Thanks a latte for helping me pick up those flowers, by the way. And buying us coffee. And everything else." 

He gave a deep chuckle. At least you were trying to match his jokes. 

"s' really no big deal, puddin'. s' tha least i can do after bumping in ta ya like that." 

"Still! You're being so nice, dude."

All he had done was buy you hot chocolate? And he was the one who had pushed you down and made you cry. 

You took a long sip of your hot chocolate and looked around. Were you getting bored?

"So, do you have any plans for today? Wait! Were you on your way to the farmers market? I'm so sorry for keeping you-" 

He started sweating. What could he say that wouldn't sound suspicious but wouldn't make you upset?

"nah, i was just coming in here. i've even got good company now. i can't espresso how much it means ta me." 

You let out a snort. At least all that joking made you feel a bit better. Sans was pleased with himself. 

"So uh, do you have any other plans for today?" 

"later tonight my bro's having some pals over, but other than that m' probably jus gonna hang around." 

He probably should help Papyrus clean buuuuut... no.

"Yeah, hanging around sounds pretty good right about now. 

After about an hour of talking and a countless amount of amazing puns, you decided it was about time to go. 

"So what area do you live in?" You said as you got up. 

"jus a bit up tha street." 

Your face lit up.

"Oh, me too!" 

He would've never guessed. Act surprised.

"Are you headed home, or do you have somewhere else to go?"

Your voice sounded pleading. 

"jus headed home, sweetheart. ya want some help with those bags?" 

"Nah, but some company would be appreciated. Thanks for offering though." 

"s' not a problem. wouldn't want ya ta get mugged." 

He tapped his mug, and you let out a giggle. 

"o course nobody would mug a pretty lady when she's got a big bad monster walkin' er home" 

He was ecstatic. He could protect you without feeling amazingly creepy at the same time. This was a blessing. 

And it was true. Humans, good or bad, generally tried to avoid him. You were an anomaly. 

He winked at you. 

It was a short walk back to your apartment building. A couple of women were walking past you on the opposite side of the road. They glared at you and Sans. He kept walking. You were silent. If you noticed what had happened, you didn't say anything about it. You were so out of it that you almost missed the turn to your apartment building. He called your name a few times and finally decided to wave his hand in front of your face.

"Oh, sorry! I must've zoned out pretty hard." You laughed. 

"Alright, I guess this is where we part ways. Could I uh maybe get your number?" 

You were asking for his number? Had he really made that good of an impression on you? 

"sure doll, long as i get yours." 

You traded numbers. 

"Alright, see you around Sans!" 

You waved goodbye and walked back up to your apartment. His soul was humming rather loudly. He hoped you hadn't heard it. Fuck. He had it bad for you. He cut a shortcut into his room and flopped down on to his bed. The situation finally hit him. You had not only recognized him from the store, but you had trusted him enough to hug him, invite him to get drinks, and walk him home. Holy shit. He was practically giddy. His phone buzzed. 

flower girl 2:23 PM  
Hey bone boy! 

flower girl 2:24 PM  
Knock knock! 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:31 PM  
who's there? 

flower girl 2:33 PM  
Dogs go!

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:38 PM  
dogs go who? 

flower girl 2:40 PM  
No silly! Dogs go woof! 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:44 PM  
good one doll

Damn. A girl after his own heart. Cute, nice, and a terrible sense of humor? fuck. 

He changed your contact name to "sweetpea".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im he-smells-like-the-moon on Tumblr ;P


	8. day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey, you finally got some more friendly interaction ;P  
> He's flustered and he loves ta spoil you

You and Sans had texted every day since you first exchanged numbers. You even added each other on snapchat. Now you had a much better grasp on his humor. He used a lot of puns, and next came knock knock jokes. He was pretty good at those, and came up with some impressive ones on the fly. Next came the bad flirting. You decided that was just how he was. You never really returned it because you were unsure about how to deal with it.

Yes, Sans was attractive. He was nice, funny, and charming. You didn't really know what constituted as attractive for monsters, but his face was pleasing to look at. You definitely did not have a crush.

But what if he was actually just joking? What if you were reading him wrong? Your relationship with Sans was the closest thing you had to friendship (outside of lifelong relationships) that you had gotten to in years. You wouldn't want to ruin that for a short lived romantic relationship. Or just make it awkward. Best not to get your hopes up just to have them shattered.

There was still a lingering hope in your mind. At times it dwindled and sometimes it grew stronger.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:12 PM  
Hey!! :D

Sansational ;) 2:15 PM  
sup sweetpea

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:16 PM  
I know ur probably at work rn, but I was wondering if u wanted to come over and hang out afterwards?

Sansational ;) 2:21 PM  
hmmm... idk. whats innit for me?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:22 PM  
I can order us dinner! just want to spend time with u, silly goose

You knew he was probably just joking, but you hoped the prospect of free food would seal the deal. After all, you were planning ordering food anyway.

You put your phone away in your pocket and gathered your things. You planned on getting your shopping done before the rush came at 4-6. You had finished all o porf the work you set aside for yourself, so you had plenty of free time.

Sansational ;) 2:25 PM  
well when u put it that way i uh

Sansational ;) 2:25 PM  
i suppose i could come over

Sansational ;) 2:30 PM  
id actually love to hang out, that last one was in-gest.

Sansational ;) 2:35 PM  
...

Sansational ;) 2:42 PM  
ya've left me s-peach-less, honey

Oops. Looks like you had accidentally forgot to answer your phone for a while. He normally doesn't triple or even double text, so he must've been worried. Aw.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:49 PM  
Ahh I'm so sorry for the late gr-eat-ing!!! D: I forgot to check my phone, sorry if I worried you. Please don't be melon-choly ;P

Sansational ;) 2:51 PM  
easy for you to say sw-eat-heart

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:53 PM  
Aw c'mon. Don't stew. Thats not oven fair.

Sansational ;) 2:58 PM  
good one

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:00 PM  
Ok well I'll leave u alone for now! Have a good day at work! I figure u can come around 6?

Sansational ;) 3:03 PM  
sounds fair. cya then

Time to go to the grocery store then. You needed some fruit to snack on. You took a picture of the produce aisle and sent Sans a snap that was captioned "this has been a very fruitful shopping trip".

He replied with a black background, probably because he was at work. It said " that was a berry bad joke. im corn-cerned."

You sent him a selfie with the caption:  
" Aw, can't u pear-mit it this once?"

He sent a picture of his face from the eye-holes up. "that joke is pear-manently banned."

You took a shot of the bakery. "C'mon. I'm on a roll!"

He sent another mostly dark picture, but you could tell that he was covering it with his thumb because it didn't block all of the light. "orange you tired of all these food puns?"

You sent a picture of a thumbs down. "Boo. Overused joke alert. Wee woo wee woo." You sent another right after that said: " And no. I a-pear-iciate the pear-plexity. I will pear-sist with my pear-fect jokes."

He sent yet another blacked out picture.  
"idk what ur talking about. that joke had plenty of pear-sonality."

You walked over to the nuts and dried fruit section and took a picture of a bag of cashews. "Naw, that joke was a little nuts."

He sent a picture of a stove. It looked like he was working in food service.  
"if ya can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen"

You sent a picture of a container of raisins. "U gotta start raisin your standards."

He sent a picture of one brow bone(?) raised. "ur bein unraisinable, dont bite off more than you can chew. nd u gotta start raisin ur standards too"

You mirrored him and sent a picture of your face from your eyes up. "I can handle it, I'm an athl-eat. A real joking champ." And another that said "I just used that one! Ur ch-eat-ing!" One more picture for good measure. You held up a bag of dates. "And if i started raisin my standards, I couldn't ask you on a date!"

Sans stopped responding. You waited a few minutes and put your phone away after it was clear he wasn't responding. Did you offend him? You thought you guys were pretty good friends, but you had only known him for a short amount of time. Maybe that last joke was too much. Oh well. You continued on your way around the store. You grabbed everything you needed pretty quickly, and browsed the flower section. Ugh, all of them were too expensive. You had enough money, but it wasn't worth it. Cheaper to get them somewhere else. You had some flowers left at home, so you didn't worry about it too much.

When you were in line to check out, you pulled out your phone and saw that Sans still hadn't replied. You knew he was at work, but you were a little anxious that you had actually upset him and he didn't want to come over any more. That would suck. You texted him a quick apology.

Oof. You would probably still see him later that night.

_________________________

Once Sans got home, he added you on Snapchat immediately. Even if you didn't send him photos personally, he could still look at your story and keep tabs on you. He was a little bummed because you had turned off the gps location sharing services and that would make his job protecting you much easier. But it was still several steps in the right direction.

He didn't really like texting very much because it was harder to make his intentions known, however he made an exception for you. That however meant he came across as untinterested at times. He knew this and actively tried to combat it, but he still occasionally failed. He knew you were probably nice enough to overlook it though.

Sanpchat was fun because he could use prop comedy over the phone. Yes, he could make funny jokes over text, but picture context was much better. Jokes were funnier and you were more likely to get them. You were very smart, however miscommunication can confuse even the best people.

You regularly texted him first, and he appreciated it. Long day at work? He opened his phone and was greeted by a silly text from you. Papyrus yelled at him? A snap with a funny joke and prettier face. Rude human in the elevator of his apartment? You always -heh- lifted his spirits.

Whenever there was a lull in the customers coming by his food truck, he would whip out his phone in hopes of a message from you.

sweetpea 2:12 PM  
Hey!! :D

There you were. Your silly little emoticons always made him smile. He thought they were charming. He probably wouldn't ever say that out loud, though.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:15 PM  
sup sweetpea

sweetpea 2:16 PM  
I know ur probably at work rn, but I was wondering if u wanted to come over and hang out afterwards?

You? Wanted him? To come over to your house? Holy shit. He almost dropped his phone. Play it cool Sans. Fuck. Were you joking?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:21 PM  
hmmm... idk. whats innit for me?

sweetpea 2:22 PM  
I can order us dinner! just want to spend time with u, silly goose

If he was drinking water, he would've spit it out then and there. Not only were you serious, you were offering to buy him food. How good could this get? He could be dreaming. He slapped himself. Alright, not dreaming. "Silly goose"? That's so cute. What even are you? How sweet can you get?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:25 PM  
well when u put it that way i uh

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:25 PM  
i suppose i could come over

Hmm. You normally answered pretty quickly. He knew you were probably just busy, but that didn't keep him from worrying. What if he upset you? Did you think he didn't want to come over?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:30 PM  
id actually love to hang out, that last one was in-gest.

In jest. Heh. Obscure but good. You hadn't answered in 8 minutes though.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:35 PM  
...

13 minutes.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:42 PM  
ya've left me s-peach-less, honey

20 minutes. Fuck. 5 more and he would reach for your soul and teleport there.

sweetpea 2:49 PM  
Ahh I'm so sorry for the late gr-eat-ing!!! D: I forgot to check my phone, sorry if I worried you. Please don't be melon-choly ;P

Holy shit. He finally starting breathing again and wiped his forehead. He had been sweating much more than he realized. Ew. Sticky.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:51 PM  
easy for you to say sw-eat-heart

sweetpea 2:53 PM  
Aw c'mon. Don't stew. Thats not oven fair.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:58 PM  
good one

sweetpea 3:00 PM  
Ok well I'll leave u alone for now! Have a good day at work! I figure u can come around 6?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:03 PM  
sounds fair. cya then

He should buy flowers for you. To make up for those ones that were damaged. And good ones too. Which ones were your favorite again? He would just go to the florist and ask for a good arrangement. He probably should've called ahead, but he could always bribe quicker service out of someone. Everybody has a price. And he has more than enough money to spend. He got off of work at 6, but this job meant little to nothing to him. Just something to do.

He was pulled out of his thoughts momentarily by a customer. Once he was through though, he checked his phone.  
You had sent a picture of the produce aisle that was captioned "this has been a very fruitful shopping trip".

He replied with a black background. The inside of the food truck wasnt the prettiest. You wanted food jokes? Youd get food jokes. The snap read: " that was a berry bad joke. im corn-cerned."

You sent him a selfie with the caption:  
" Aw, can't u pear-mit it this once?"

He sent a picture of his face from the eye-holes up. "that joke is pear-manently banned." You had a pouty face on in the picture. It melted his non-existent heart.

You took a shot of the bakery. "C'mon. I'm on a roll!"

He sent another mostly dark picture. What was an overused one that you wouldn't expect? "orange you tired of all these food puns?"

You sent a picture of a thumbs down. "Boo. Overused joke alert. Wee woo wee woo." You sent another right after that said: " And no. I a-pear-iciate the pear-plexity. I will pear-sist with my pear-fect jokes."

That was pretty funny. And good use of pear jokes too. He'd have to mention it to you later. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

He sent yet another blacked out picture.  
"idk what ur talking about. that joke had plenty of pear-sonality."

You went to the nuts and dried fruit section and took a picture of a bag of cashews. "Naw, that joke was a little nuts."

Hmmmm.

He sent a picture of a stove. It looked like he was working in food service.  
"if ya can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen"

You sent a picture of a container of raisins. "U gotta start raisin your standards."

He sent a picture of one brow bone(?) raised. "ur bein unraisinable, dont bite off more than you can chew. nd u gotta start raisin ur standards too"

You mirrored him and sent a picture of your face from your eyes up. "I can handle it, I'm an athl-eat. A real joking champ." And another that said "I just used that one! Ur ch-eat-ing!" One more snap. You held up a bag of dates. "And if i started raisin my standards, I couldn't ask you on a date!"

Holy fuck. He ignored that part where you basically insulted him and focused on the "date" part. Had you actually considered asking him on a date? The thought alone made him flustered. Too flustered to continue serving food to bratty humans. He was getting out of that truck, then and there. To the flower shop he went.

The flowers ended up costing quite a bit, but you were worth every penny.


	9. day 19 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how considerate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light sexual themes at the end! It's not actually sexual but it sure is creepy

At 5:56 PM, your phone buzzed.

Sansational ;) 5:56 PM  
whats ur apartment number

XXX-XXX-XXXX 5:58 PM  
Oh it's 805

Sansational ;) 6:01 PM  
cool ill b there inna sec

You sat on your couch messing around on your phone. You sent a picture of the view out of your window and the time in the center to your snap story.

You were wearing a loose aqua t-shirt, comfy ripped jeans, and white polka dotted navy socks. You slumped down into the cushions. You eyed the cozy blanket you lazily threw to the other side of the couch earlier and quickly folded it and set it on the back of the couch. You kept your living room fairly clean, but still lived in. You didn't clean excessively, but you had still tidied up before expecting company. Your room was still a bit messy though, you probably wouldn't be in there while Sans was over anyway. Should you look for some takeout menus? What would sans even like? Huh. Monsters had been on the surface for years now and you still didn't know if they could eat human food. You had tried looking it up a while ago, but all of the results had mixed answers. Nobody was really sure. Hmm. Sans had drank that hot chocolate. But what if it was different for solid food? Ughhhh. You'd just have to wait and ask him.

You pulled up a joke book app on your phone. You were actually pretty bad at coming up with puns on the fly, but when you were texting you could just take a few minutes to think of a good one. Or, if you were especially desperate, you could just look one up. But you considered that cheating and mostly avoided it. You were alright at replacing one word in a joke, but you were nowhere as good as Sans when it came to using one word for syllables of two words. You were still working on it.

A knock came from the door.

You walked up to the door, and opened it. You were expecting Sans, and you were pretty surprised when you were met with an enormous bouquet of flowers. You were pretty confused, but your face lit up nonetheless. There were so many different kinds!! Holy smokes!

"Wow."

You realized that there was probably a person behind those flowers.

You realized that that person was probably Sans.

You realized that it was probably pretty rude to just stand there and gape at the flowers.

"hey sweetpea?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Sorry! Come in."

"Wow I just. Whoa."

"heh yeah. ya like em?

"Do I like them!?? Yes!!"

"figured i could replace those ones from tha other day."

"Ahhh! That's so thoughtful!! What the heck!!"

"I love them so much. Holy smokes."

They were amazing. Wait. If you couldn't even afford the flowers at the supermarket, how much did these cost? They were obviously professionally arranged, and this many flowers would cost a lot even without being arranged.

"Wait, how much did you pay for these? They must have cost a fortune..."

"don' worry bout it, doll."

"Saaaaannnnnnss..." You whined.

"You don't need to buy me stuff all the time, I can cover it on my own!"

"seriously, s' no big deal, dollface."

Was he? Sweating? He seemed nervous. You really didn't want his first visit here to be unpleasant, so you dropped the topic for the moment. You would bring it up again later. You knew he worked shitty retail and food service jobs, so where was he finding the disposable income to spend so much on flowers for you? Hmm. Suspicious.

"Alright I guess... come on in. You can either get comfy on the couch or join me in the kitchen to cut the ends and leaves off these flowers."

"heh. ill take tha couch, but we can still chat sweetpea."

Again with all the nicknames! They were so endearing. You appreciate them. His favorite seems to be "sweetpea" but you've noticed that he alternates between a few variations.

"Mk. So how did work go?"

"eh, same old same old. bratty people with complicated requests. there's only so much you can add to a hotdog."

"Aw. At least I brightened your day with my amazing puns though, right?"

"yep. you're the rea-sun im so content. the light of my life."

You walked over to where he was laying on the couch.

"Aw, you flatter me. Anyway, you hungry?"

"i could always go for sum grub, but it ain't too pressin an issue."

He accented his joke with a small push to your arm.

"That was more like a shove than a press, but I'll let it slide."

You slid your hand across the top of his skull. He shuddered. Oops. Did you take it too far? You drew your hand back quickly.

He eyed you lazily with one eyesocket open.

"Anyway, if you're up for food, where'd you like to order from?"

"eh, im in the mood fer anythin' edible. chinese sounds pretty alright at tha moment though."

"Aight, I can dig it."

He chuckled. Good to know that you were still in his good graces. You walked to the kitchen and dug around in one of the island drawers. Aha. There was a slightly crumpled Chinese food menu in the very back.

"Found it!"

You walked over and handed him the menu. You turned off the music and turned the TV on.

"Whatcha wanna watch?"

"what do ya normally watch?"

You ordered the food while you looked for something good to watch. You both sat for hours, eating chinese food and watching pre-recorded cooking shows. You both enjoyed yelling at the people who were supposed to be professionals making rookie mistakes.

\---  
When you woke up to your alarm at 8:00 AM the next morning, you wondered how you had gotten to be cozily snuggled in the blankets of your bed, dressed in pajamas. Huh. You distinctly don't remember getting up and walking. You must have done it before you sent sans off. Oh well, you have to go to work today.

How was sans doing? He was probably at work. Did he eat breakfast? He forgot that a lot. You worried.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:20 AM  
Good morning! Did you have a good time last night?

________________________________

He was off of work, he had got the flowers. He cut a shortcut from the flower shop on the other side of town to where he had dropped you off the night he walked you home. He could've either taken a shortcut to your balcony and explain shortcuts to you (and you might've found out that he'd been there before) or he could've braved the walk and look like an idiot the entire way. He cared less about what your neighbors would think of him, and more about what you thought of him, so he opted for the latter. He'd teach you about shortcuts another day.

He started his walk to the elevator and texted you on the way up.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 5:56 PM  
whats ur apartment number

sweatpea 5:58 PM  
Oh it's 805

XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:01 PM  
cool ill b there inna sec

He took his time in the elevator, using the mirrors on the walls to fix any clothes that were out of place. He tugged his shirt down a bit, smoothed the fur on his hood, and wiped a smudge of mustard off of his chin. Charming, really.

He prepared himself for seeing you again. It felt like he was in both heaven and hell. He felt giddy just being near you, and you had chosen to spend time with him. You, an angel, had trusted him enough to let him into your home after only having known him for less than a week. However, that meant that he had to work ten times as hard at keeping his cool than he did on the phone. On the phone, he could giggle at the pictures of your absolutely adorable face alone, and you would be none the wiser. But here, there were a thousand ways he could let his crush be known on accident. He had a feeling you would be more accepting of his advances once you were good friends. If he could make it up to that point.

He worked up the courage to knock on your door.

You opened the door. And gawked at him for what felt like an eternity. You looked extremely confused, but your face lit up nonetheless. That was a good sign, right? You liked them? Maybe he had went overboard. But then again, you deserved only the best.

"Wow."

You started for a bit longer. Uh?

"hey sweetpea?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Sorry! Come in."

What could you even be sorry for? He was hoping you would be stunned. Not that stunned, but it was nothing to apologize about.

"Wow I just. Whoa."

"heh yeah. ya like em?

"Do I like them!?? Yes!!"

Phew.

"figured i could replace those ones from tha other day."

"Ahhh! That's so thoughtful!! What the heck!!"

You thought he was thoughtful? That meant the most coming from you.

"I love them so much. Holy smokes."

"Wait, how much did you pay for these? They must have cost a fortune..."

Wait. Shit. He didn't want you to know exactly how much money he had. He wanted you to like him for him, not for his money. That didn't sound like you, but the thought still lingered in the back of his mind.

"don' worry bout it, doll."

"Saaaaannnnnnss..." You whined.

He almost snapped then and there. Pitiful and adorable? Count him in. He started sweating. Were you going to cry? He still didn't have a good grasp on human emotions, and he didn't know how to deal with crying people. Please for the love of the stars, don't fuckin cry.

"You don't need to buy me stuff all the time, I can cover it on my own!"

Thank the stars. You were just pulling his leg.

"seriously, s' no big deal, dollface."

It really wasn't. Money wasn't really an object for Sans.

You dropped the topic, but eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright I guess... come on in. You can either get comfy on the couch or join me in the kitchen to cut the ends and leaves off these flowers."

"heh. ill take tha couch, but we can still chat sweetpea."

"Mk. So how did work go?"

Just a distraction, as always.

"eh, same old same old. bratty people with complicated requests. there's only so much ya can add ta a hotdog."

"Aw. At least I brightened your day with my amazing puns though, right?"

You had no idea.

"yep. you're the rea-sun im so content. tha light a my life."

You walked over to where he was laying on the couch.

"Aw, you flatter me. Anyway, you hungry?"

"i could always go fer some grub, but it ain't too pressin an issue."

He accented his joke with a small push to your arm.

"That was more like a shove than a press, but I'll let it slide."

You slid your hand across the top of his skull. He shuddered. Did you feel that? Fuck. He had to restrain himself from kissing you right then and there. He could barely handle being in the same room as you for too long, and he could definitely not handle you touching him very well. Especially like that. His mind lingered on how your hand felt. Soft. Caring. You radiated enough light and kindness to be comparable to the sun. When you lifted your hand up, he longed for more contact. Sans? Touch starved? No way. Of course not.

He quickly calmed himself down and eyed you lazily with one eyesocket open.

"Anyway, if you're up for food, where'd you like to order from?"

"eh, im in the mood fer anythin' edible. chinese sounds pretty alright at tha moment though."

You had mentioned that you liked Chinese food in an earlier text.

"Aight, I can dig it."

He chuckled. You looked almost... relieved? You walked to the kitchen, dug around in one of the island drawers, and pulled out a crumpled menu.

"Found it!"

You walked over and handed him the menu. You turned off the music and turned the TV on.

"Whatcha wanna watch?"

"what do ya normally watch?"

You ordered the food while you looked for something good to watch. You both sat for hours, eating chinese food and watching pre-recorded cooking shows. You both enjoyed yelling at the people who were supposed to be professionals making rookie mistakes.

After a few hours, you fell asleep. On him. Woah. God, you were soft. He would never get over how tender and squishy you were. Never. But he couldn't leave you like this, that would be creepy. And you had work tomorrow. So instead, he picked you up and took you to your bedroom.  
  
Jeans couldn't be comfortable sleeping clothes, right? He shimmied your jeans off and gave you a pair of pajama shorts instead. You had complained about how uncomfortable your bra was, but he Did Not feel comfortable touching you there without your consent. It looked like the bra was staying on for the time being. He pulled the covers over you. You looked so cozy, and he desperately wanted to join you... But no. He couldn't. Not yet. Maybe one day you would be in a relationship and comfortable enough with him to sleep in the same bed, but he wouldn't want to betray your trust like that. Encroachment of your boundaries would not win him any trophies.

Instead of hopping into bed next to you, he opted to kiss you lightly on the forehead. He brushed some stray hair out of your face and basked in your beauty. Wow. Like looking at a sunset for the first time. You were the first person he had ever met that truly felt like home to him.

Would it be weird if he borrowed one of your shirts? Screw it. He didn't care.  
He plugged in your phone once again and cut a shortcut back to his room.

Hooo-leeee-yy shit. You always managed to take his breath away. 100% of his breath was taken.

He slumped into bed. He needed some relief. He felt guilty, but fuck. You were just so? Irrisistable. He put your shirt over his face and inhaled. Your scent was utterly intoxicating. Would it be creepy to use your shirt as a pillowcase? He decided that yes, it definitely would be. However, that didn't stop him from doing exactly that.

\----  
He was out the door and at work by the time he got your text.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:20 AM  
Good morning! Did you have a good time last night?

D-Did he have a good time last night? Did you know? How could you have noticed. Fuck. Shit

 


	10. day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey this is sad and im sorry but it ends well ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sexual assault mention, depression, alcoholism, attempted self harm

You loved your job, you really did. But whenever you had to make the hardest decisions, like deciding to let go one of your employees, you felt like an absolute pice of shit. 

Your boss had decided that it was time to let him go, and had notified you by email the day before. He simply wasn't doing enough for his project. But, what if it had just been a hard month for him? What if he was struggling to produce work because his mom was dying or something? What if he was depressed and couldn't find any motivation? thousands of what-ifs went through your head. 

But in the end, you decided that his output simply wasn't enough to keep him on the team. That coupled with a short temper, had put him on the bad side of his project manager. You didn't want him to have to face the wrath of Tony. You knew he could be extremely mean if he wanted to be. Tony and his' tempers must've clashed. 

After work you felt terrible. But you couldn't find the motivation to buy flowers for yourself. Did you really deserve them? After what you had done to that poor guy? He was a young graphic designer, only having just graduated. How was he going to find enough work? He had a degree, and probably still had to pay off his college loans. How could you do that to someone? Fuck. You held back tears all the way home. 

It wasn't like you hadn't ever fired anyone before, but they had always been for reasons you could justify. Like one of your project managers getting handsy with one of your underage interns. Thankfully she had came to you before it escalated. You were filled with a rage that you had hardly ever felt before that day. The guy was arrested, and you apologized profusely to the intern. She was just a scared 17 year old, so proud of herself for being able to work at company this big so early. You made it clear to her that she didn't have to stay if she felt uncomfortable, and that if she ever had any other problems, she could come straight to you. You saw so much of yourself in her, and you dropped by to check on her almost every day. 

Once you arrived home, you fell apart. Uggh. You didn't deserve this job, did you? You only ruined people's dreams. You felt like relapsing. No. You're stronger that that. Please. 

You changed out of your work clothes and into something comfier. Sweatshirt and shorts? Sweatshirt and shorts. Dinner was soon in the microwave. Just some leftovers from the other night. After it was finished microwaving, you added some salad. Ha ha, tasty leaves make any meal healthy. You sure did love those leaves. You picked up your plate and made your way on to your balcony. 

You looked across the street, and some movement on a balcony across from you caught your eye. Was that... Sans? He was sitting in a chair, smoking. You really couldn't stand smoke, but it was Sans. Is it even bad for him? You'll have to remind him to keep those at home. You burst into coughing fits and felt a little sick near cigarettes. Wow, he really wasn't kidding when he said he lived close. You waved at him. Did he see you? He was looking towards the street. You pulled out your phone. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:04 PM  
Hey hey! Look over here!! 

You saw him look at his phone, make a little gasp, and look across at you. 

Sansational ;) 8:06 PM  
oh hey

He waved back at you as you jumped up and down. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:07 PM  
I didn't know you lived this close, silly! I would've kept an eye out for you! :o

You saw his shoulders bounce up and down slightly, so you assumed he was chuckling. 

Sansational ;) 8:08 PM  
ya never asked, doll 

Sansational ;) 8:09 PM  
eye see you out sometimes, shoulda said hi. eye apologize. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:08 PM  
It's alright, nbd ;P

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:09 PM  
Anyway, whatcha up to 

Sansational ;) 8:11 PM  
just hangin sweetheart 

you finished your dinner and chatted a bit more with him. It got a bit chillier, and you really werent in the mood to be cold.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:45 PM  
Alright, I think it's time for me to go inside.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:46 PM  
Night bonehead ;P

Sansational ;) 8:47 PM  
aight. cya later dollface

You went inside and put your dishes in the sink. The warm water you used to rinse them felt pretty darn good. Maybe you should take a shower? Yeah, a shower would warm you up. 

You stripped and threw your clothes on to the bathroom floor. You turned the fan on so the moisture from the showers wouldn't get into the walls and mold. Music? Music. You set your library on shuffle. A particularly nostalgic song came on, and you couldn't bring yourself to skip it. Oops. You turned the water on and waited while it warmed up. You ran your hands up and down the raised bumps on your arms. There were knives in the kitchen... no. You were stronger than that. You've been getting better. 

The water was finally warm enough to shower, and you stepped in. You eyed your shaving razor. Maybe... no. Don't even think about it. You were better than this. But? Are you? You thought you were better than firing someone for almost no reason, but you weren't. Who's to say you were better than that?

No! No. Don't. You needed to stop thinking. You just needes to stop thinking about it, it would be alright if you just stopped thinking. You spiral and break down when you think too much. You hurt yourself when you think too much. 

You forced yourself to get lost in the song that was playing, and you pumped some shampoo into your hand. You sang while you shook it into a lather, and you sang while you rinsed it out. You put in some deep conditioner and turned off the water. It was lavender scented. The soap you used was something fruity. Peaches, you thought? It was hard to remember, as the label had washed off a long time ago. After another song you rinsed out the conditioner and rinsed off the suds of your (probably peach) soap. Your hair felt very soft, and you smelled pretty good. 

You looked in the mirror. You felt the raised scars, both recent and old. They ran from your hands to your shoulders. The urge to make more was strong. You looked yourself in the eyes. You looked exhausted. There were deep bags under your eyes. Your eyes were bloodshot. 

You brushed your teeth and washed your face. You hadn't realized that you had been crying so hard earlier, and you had a bad headache because of it. Best to sleep it off. You didn't bother putting on a shirt. You felt too hot now, like you were burning. You put on a comfortable bra and pajama pants, and laid out on top of your bed. You revelled in the softness of your comforter. It was cool and cushy and felt amazing after the day you had. You were sore, and achy, and sad and, and. Exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. But not sleepy in the slightest. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't fall asleep.  
So you sat there for about 30 minutes. Thinking. You tried to do all the things you used to do when you had bad sleeping habits, all the little excircises that people promised would put you out like a light. Not a single one helped. If anything, they made you more awake. 

So you got up and watched TV. You chose an old favorite series on Netflix that you had finished years ago. But it was still fun to refresh your memory. You sat there for a while, and got up to get something to drink. Was that champagne on the counter? Hell yeah. Champagne wouldn't hurt right then. 

You watched 5 episodes and downed half of the bottle of champagne. 

Man, were you tired. Exhausted. But also drunk. Fuck, why were you drunk? You are going to die young and its all your fault. Your liver would just shrivel up and die. But didn't you deserve it? You were a terrible person. You were mean today. You got mean, even after you promised yourself so long ago that you wouldn't be mean until it was the last resort. You could've fought back. You could've let him off with a warning. But no. You took the easy way out. Yeah you liked making people happy, but were you a good person? You liked making people happy because it made you happy. Pretty selfish. After thinking, thinking, sobbing and bawling, you walked to the kitchen. You threw out all of your razors after your last relapse, but you had knives in the kitchen. You pulled a blade out of the knife block and started making your way to the bathroom, when you heard an urgent knock at your door. 

Who couldve been knocking at your door at that time of night? 

You quickly set the knife down on your bathroom counter and sauntered towards the door. You looked through the peephole. It was... Sans? Why was he here? What could he possibly have to tell you that couldn't be told over text? You opened the door and let him in. His eyes immediately darted towards your hands. 

"h-hey doll. where is tha knife." 

"Ha ha.. how did you know?" you said with a nervous laugh. It was pretty obviously faked. He stiffened a bit at your response. 

"it don't matter. wheres it." 

He walked towards your bathroom and eyed the surrounding room. He snatched the knife as soon as he saw it, and put it away. 

"don't scare me like that, sweetheart. i would've definitely had a heart attack if i had a heart." 

He laughed and winked, but it was extremely forced. 

He led you to the couch by your hand, and sat you down on the plush cushions. He went to the kitchen and fixed you a glass of water. 

"ya can't keep doin this, dollface." 

He came back and sat next to you on the couch. 

"what's wrong?" 

That was your breaking point. You lost it and started bawling. He held you in a comfortable embrace, and you sobbed into the fur lining of his hoodie. He petted your hair and whispered constant affirmations of things like "it's alright" and "things are gonna get better". You couldn't make out some of the praise you were recieving as he was mumbling into your hair, but you melted into his arms none the less.

You couldn't attempt to stay strong enough to not relapse, and now you had to have Sans come over and take care of you. Why was he being so nice to you? He felt so safe. You fell asleep on him after a while, obviously exhausted from a long day. 

You woke up in your bed after an indeterminate amount of time. Noticing you were awake, Sans stood from his sitting position on the bed and made his way towards the door. 

"well uh, looks like s' time fer you ta get some rest. ill get goin'." 

"N-no! I mean. No. Please stay." 

You looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"ya know i can't say no ta that face, sweetpea." He chuckled. 

You didn't respond, but your expression was extremely relieved.

He made his way to your side of the bed, picked up your (now empty) glass, and walked out of the room. You were still slightly nervous that he would leave, but you trusted him. We wouldn't leave you like this. He returned with a full glass, which you gratefully downed half of right off the bat. He made his way to the other side of the bed, where he was sitting earlier. He sat in a more upright position, and you moved your pillow to be closer to him. Half of it was in his lap. Once you laid your head back down, he stroked your hair carefully. It was extremely soothing, and you fell asleep almost immediately. 

What a day.

___________________________________

Sans was just puttering around when you arrived home. 

Once you arrived home, you were visibly deflated. You looked awful. Well, not quite awful because you were too pretty to ever look awful, but as close to awful as you could get. 

He waited as you disappeared into your room for a few minutes and came back out. His line of sight was obstructed for a bit, but you were probably preparing your food. You picked up your plate and made your way on to your balcony. 

Wait. You were out there and he was out there. Could he sneak in quickly without drawing attention? He looked anywhere but near you in fear of accidentally catching your eye. You looked across the street, and waved to him. He feigned ignorance. Sans' phone buzzed.

sweetpea 8:04 PM  
Hey hey! Look over here!! 

He made a show of looking at his phone, making a little gasp, and looking across at you. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:06 PM  
oh hey

He waved back at you as you jumped up and down. Every day he marveled at how cute you could get. This was one of those moments. 

sweetpea8:07 PM  
I didn't know you lived this close, silly! I would've kept an eye out for you! :o

He gave a laugh at your choice of words. Your chosen phrases never failed to be adorable. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:08 PM  
ya never asked, doll 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:09 PM  
eye see you out sometimes, shoulda said hi. eye apologize. 

sweetpea8:08 PM  
It's alright, nbd ;P

sweetpea 8:09 PM  
Anyway, whatcha up to 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:11 PM  
just hangin sweetheart 

He got almost a full hour of pure bliss talking to you, joking around without interruption. After a while, you were visibly shivering.

sweetpea 8:45 PM  
Alright, I think it's time for me to go inside.

sweetpea 8:46 PM  
Night bonehead ;P

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:47 PM  
aight. cya later dollface

He went inside and ate the leftovers his brother had left for him in the fridge. The mustard bottle in the fridge was almost empty. He wrote a reminder on a sticky note and plastered it to the fridge. He wanted to go to sleep, but he decided to do some reading instead. Maybe he could go to grillbys before work. He had work as a bouncer at some human club in a few hours though, so he shouldn't get drunk. Grillby would probably get pissed at him if he came in and didn't buy anything, so that option wasn't available. 

Getting ready for work mostly involved napping, checking on you, and napping again until his shift came around. So when he saw that on his fourth pass that you were up and watching TV, he decided to station himself at the window. You sat on the couch for a while, and got up to get something. You returned with a bottle 

You watched TV for a bit more than an hour and a half and had downed half the bottle.

After sitting there with a blank stare for a long time, you started sobbing and bawling. You walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. Before he knew it, sans had cut a shortcut to your door and started knocking.

He was just about to shortcut inside when you opened the door and let him in. His eyes immediately darted towards your hands. Where was the knife? He had to get the knife away from you. Panic flashed through his skull.

"h-hey doll. where is tha knife." 

"Ha ha.. how did you know?" you said with a nervous laugh. It was obviously fake. He stiffened.

"it don't matter. wheres it." 

He eyed the surrounding room as he walked towards your bathroom. He immediately saw the knife on the bathroom counter and sighed in relief. 

Ok. Diffuse the situation with humor. C'mon Sans, think.

"don't scare me like that, sweetheart. i would've definitely had a heart attack if i had a heart." 

He led you to the couch by your hand, and sat you down on the plush cushions. How could he help? What was he supposed to do now? Drunk people got hungover because they were thirsty, right? Is that how that worked? He didn't want you to hurt in the morning. He went to the kitchen, filled a glass of water, and handed it to you. You only took a sip before setting it back down. 

"ya can't keep doin this, dollface." 

He sat on the couch next to you and put his arm over your shoulder. 

"what's wrong?" 

You threw yourself at him. He stiffened in shock before he relaxed and let himself hold you. He held you in a comfortable embrace, and you sobbed into the fur lining of his hoodie. He petted your hair and whispered constant affirmations of things like "it's alright" and "things are gonna get better". He wished that he could've held you like this in a different situation. He wished that you were holding him because you wanted to, and not because you were drunk and he was the only one around. He wished you didn't have to suffer for him to be able to pet your hair and tell you how much he cared about you. 

You fell asleep on him after a while, obviously exhausted from your sobbing.  
You looked so. Amazing? Even when your eyes were red and you had makeup smeared down your face, you were still the most beautiful girl in the world. He sat there with you in his arms for a long time, but after a while he decided it was better for you to wake up in bed. And he had to get to work. So he picked you up bridal style and carried you to bed. You were still so soft and squishy all over. You looked so peaceful, he couldn't bring himself to wake you, so he sat on the bed next to you. 

After a while, you woke up. Noticing you were awake, Sans stood from his sitting position on the bed and made his way towards the door. 

"well uh, looks like s' time fer you ta get some rest. ill get goin'." 

"N-no! I mean. No. Please stay." 

He did have to get to work. But? You were more important. He was only getting money he didn't need, and it was pretty much a throw-away job. A hobby. Something to keep himself busy. 

You looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"ya know i can't say no ta that face, sweetpea." He chuckled. 

You didn't respond, but your expression was extremely relieved.

He made his way to your side of the bed, picked up your empty glass, and walked out of the room. He returned with a full glass, which you gratefully downed half of right off the bat. He made his way to the other side of the bed, where he was sitting earlier. He sat in a more upright position, and you moved your pillow to be closer to him. Half of it was in his lap. Once you laid your head back down, he stroked your hair carefully. It was extremely soothing, and you fell asleep almost immediately. 

He continued petting your head for a long time. You had felt comfortable enough with him to ask him to stay. And had accepted him into your bed. And let him pet you. While you slept. Stars above, how could he be this lucky? 

After a while, he figured he should probably sleep on the couch. After all, you had asked him to stay while you were drunk, and he didn't want you to be uncomfortable when you woke up. He snatched a pillow from your bed and threw it on to the couch. Before he left, he gave you a skeleton kiss on your forehead. 

Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if y'all comment some ideas i might put em in later in the story ;P


	11. day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some no nonsense fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya so this is only in your pov, it just got too long w sans's. I can add his next chapter lol  
> anyway

That morning, you woke up and gave a little stretch. The joints of your arms and back popped pleasantly. It was Saturday, you thought? You checked your phone. Yep. It was around 10 in the morning when you woke up. Your head hurt mildly, but it wasn't one of the worst hangovers you had ever experienced. If you ate something, drank some coconut water, and took some painkillers, you should feel good enough to play video games or marathon a TV series. Something about electrolytes? You had read that coconut water helped more than water somewhere. Whether it worked or not, you still did it just to be safe. 

You slung your legs over the edge of the bed after thinking for a few minutes, and went into the bathroom to wash your face. Shower? Hm. You felt like you should be taking a shower, however your desire to spend the entire day in your pajamas was stronger than the stinky guilt you faced. Oh well. Your gross hangover funk would have to wait until later. Deodorant would probably help the rank stench coming from your pits though. You didn't want to have to smell completely gnarly. 

You walked out into the living room, only slightly wincing from the light coming from the windows. The soft light filtering in through the curtains probably would have been pretty if you hadn't been hungover. 

Huh, the light hadn't hurt as bad as you expec— Wait. You did a double take when you saw Sans lying on your couch. You started to remember bits and pieces from last night. How you had a drunken breakdown, how you were about to do something stupid, how sans had come to help, and how he stayed the night. You re-thought the whole shower situation. Would he mind if you smelled that bad? He was your best friend, after all. In the end, you still really weren't up for a shower right then. Maybe you could take one after breakfast. 

Breakfast. He had been pretty nice to you last night, dropping everything to come over. How had he even gotten over so fast? You'd have to interrogate him about it later. But, considering he had been there for you at your worst, you figured you could do him a favor by making breakfast. Something easy that could be done quickly, but still had enough effort put into it that he could appreciate it. Simple answer: waffles. Who doesn't like waffles? Pretty safe in terms of breakfast food. 

Before you got started, you realized that Sans didn't have a blanket. Oh, that simply wouldn't do. You had no idea about how skeleton monsters perceived temperature, but at least it would be soft and cozy. Sans liked both of those qualities. You brought out a fuzzy grey blanket from your linen closet and laid it over him. You fought back the urge to kiss him on his forehead. Wait what? That was a completely platonic thought. You were completely platonic pals. You can give platonic forehead kisses. That's definitely a completely normal thing. Uh huh. 

You quickly tore your mind off of the subject and got to work on breakfast. You were no Gordan Ramsey, but you could follow the box instructions like a regular Guy Fieri. Now you just needed frosted tips and a flame shirt. The epitome of contemporary fashion among chefs. Ha. You got the ingredients out of the fridge and off of your shelves, and got to work on mixing the batter while contemplating the fashion habits of popular chefs. What did Bobby Flay wear? You had no idea. You supposed it just wasn't iconic enough to remember. Did you have berries in the fridge? Or Syrup for that matter? You let the batter sit on the counter as you scanned for toppings. Knowing sans, he would probably just pour a shit ton of syrup over it and call it a day, but you still wanted to give him the choice. You oiled the waffle maker and set to work. 

The first waffle you made came out burnt and lumpy. Oh well. You could munch on that one while you waited for the other ones to be done. All of your waffles after that were increasingly better every time. Once you had accumulated a rather impressive pile of waffles, you separated about half of them, covered them in plastic wrap, and put them in the fridge. They were definitely the undesirable looking ones, but you could always eat them later for breakfast. Pretty convinient. 

You plated a few of them and set the waffles on the table. You set some washed berries, butter, powdered sugar, honey, and syrup down as well. It was a pretty nice setup, if you did say so yourself. And you did say so. Heh. Time to wake Sans. 

"Hey sleepyhead! Wake up!" 

He didn't stir. 

"Heeeeeeey Sans! Wake up!" 

He continued breathing lowly. You considered that maybe it was time for a different approach. So you opted to tickle him. Were skeleton monsters ticklish in the same way that humans were? Only one way to find out. You started at his neck, a common enough place. No response. You almost tried his armpits, but ultimately failed because you didn't want him to wake up to you violently stripping him of his hoodie. Tickling was supposed to be playful and fun, not borderline sexual assault. 

He had on his regular basketball shorts. You had never thought basketball shorts would have looked good on anyone, but somehow Sans pulled them off. On anyone else you would've labeled them as douchey, but on Sans they were... Just so Sans. 

Where else are people ticklish? Knees maybe? Feet? Hm. He had socks on, so that ruled out his feet. Not as creepy as stripping him anywhere above that, but still. Maybe he would think you had a thing for feet. Even if you did, which you don't, that's not something he needed to know. 

That only left his knees. You only brushed the underside of one, and Sans jolted awake. Aha! On second thought, it looked like ha almost choked. Can skeleton monsters choke? Here you are, asking the real questions. 

"heh! heh heh! he-hey doll. g'mornin" 

He looked at you with a sleepy smile. 

"It's time to eat! I made us breakfast!" 

"whoa really? you didn't have to, sweetpea." 

"Well, you were just so nice to come over and help last night and I wanted to thank you. Do you like waffles?" 

"'do i like waffles?" he scoffed playfully. "what kinda guy would i be if i didn't like waffles? answer? a dumb one." 

He chuckled. You joined in with a giggle. 

"Good! Cause I made a bunch. Eat up!" 

You grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He ragdolled back on to the couch, and when he fell he brought you down with him. He wrapped his arms around you in a bear hug, and you squealed as you fell. 

"thanks fer makin' breakfast, puddin'. if ya ever need me like ya did last night, just call." 

You sighed into his shoulder. 

"Thanks Sans. I really appreciate it. You're my best friend, you know. Now let's eat breakfast before it gets cold, ya silly goose!" 

You jumped up and out of his arms, and dragged him to the table. You both sat down in seats across from each other, and you forked a waffle onto his plate, and another onto yours. Sans picked up the powdered sugar and dusted some over his waffles. 

"heh, ese' look pretty good. Almost good as you, sugar." He looked at the sugar pointedly and winked. 

You had a bite of waffle in your mouth, and you almost choked. You laughed while trying to keep your food in your mouth. You took a gulp of tea and swallowed. 

"Pffft, that one was so bad it was good. You're such a honey-mouth." You looked at the honey on the table.

"alright, im sure that was a good one but what does that mean?" 

"Oh, it's a common phrase where I grew up, it makes sense that you wouldn't know it. It means a smooth talker or someone who's persuasive."

"well s' easy ta complement someone so bee-utiful, honey." 

"Aw shucks, ain't you just the bee's knees!" you said in an overdone accent. 

"Alright, hive had enough by now. Bee-have." 

"sure sting sugar, i won't drone on." 

You both sat in a comfortable silence for a bit while you ate your waffles. When you both finished, you took the plates off of the table, rinsed them, and left them in the sink. You didn't want to wash them by hand while Sans was over, and you could always just pop them in the dishwasher later. 

"Hey, so did you have any plans for today?"

"naw, not really." 

"Great! Did you wanna stay over and watch TV or play videogames or something?" 

"sure sweetpea, what games ya got in mind?" 

"Just a little game called Mario Party 8. It's super fun, I used to play it all the time as a kid!" 

Sans took a look at the cover. 

"c'mon, don't ya have any violent games? this one looks too baby-ish." 

He was pretty obviously just pulling your leg, and his complaints were met with an overly dramatic pout and a whine. 

"oh fine, ya know i can't say no ta tha face darlin." 

As it turned out, Sans loved the game. He might not have said it out loud, but he was the one who suggested you play another board after you completed the first. You won the first game, he won the second and third. You both continued playing for hours on the couch. After a while you got hungry, and grabbed some chips from the kitchen. You used the break in the game to pop a question you'd had on your mind for a while. 

"Hey dude, I had a question?" 

"aight, shoot." 

"Ok, so how did you know to come over last night? I don't remember much but I'm pretty positive I didn't text you or call you or anything so like?" 

"was out on my porch fer a smoke an i looked over through tha window an saw a knife in yer hands."

"Oh ok." 

You almost dropped the question, but then something occurred to you. 

"Wait, if you only came over after you saw the knife, how did you get over here so fast? You're not really one for rushing, and it would've taken longer even if you were..." 

"ya want the simple answer?" 

You nodded your head. 

"maaaagic." He wiggled his fingers at you. 

"No, seriously!" 

"m bein plenty serious, sweet cheeks. one a my many talents includes findin shortcuts. basically findin doors ta places tha only i can see."

He was met with a confused look. 

"alright, it'll prolly be easier if ya just watch. ill start with sumthin easy." 

He got up from his resting position and raised his arm. In the same movement, he swung it down sharply. Where he swiped his hand, a gaping hole appeared. Through it, you could clearly see the other end of the living room. 

Sans stepped through and appeared at the other end of the room. With another swipe of his hand, the hole disappeared. 

"s' like cuttin an sewing tha fabric a space. i can only cut ta places ve' already been, like how it's easier ta open a hole ya've already made by pickin tha thread apart." 

"Holy shit. Thats pretty neat, dude."

You were completely awestruck. Magic was so cool! You never knew that sans could do that, even after knowing him for a few weeks. 

"Can you take other people?" 

"theoretically, yep. i can take objects an animals, s long as they don't touch tha sides. tha shit burns like hell." 

"Ahhh that's so cool! Jeez Sans, you gotta tell a girl these things." 

That was the end of the conversation. You had so much more to ask, but you had a feeling he was pretty worn out from just that one question. It would be a process. And you didnt want him to think you were just using him because he had convinient magic. If you were in his place and someone did that to you, you would feel terrible and used and... Well. You just weren't going to do that to him.

You continued playing, yelling at the TV, and having a ball, for a few more hours. Once it started getting dark outside, Sans was broken out of the comfortable trance. 

"ah shit, gotta git home sweetheart. boss is makin dinner an some family is coming over."

"Ah! Sorry to keep you so long, I didn't mean to hog you all to myself. Did you have fun though?"

"yep. had a blast. ya gotta play games with me more often, doll." 

Mission success he liked the game! And implied that you would hang out like this again! You weren't going to lie, it felt good to have someone to play old games and hangout with. Playing multiplayer games and watching bad movies just wasn't as fun without someone else there to complain to. 

"Alrighty then, cya! Tell your brother and whoever is coming over that I said hi!" 

"ya going ta tha farmers market tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! Gotta set my alarm!" 

"you mind if i come with ya? m sure paps wouldn't mind some fresh food ta cook with." 

"Sure! You know I love your company. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Have a good dinner tonight, ok? Text me when it's over!" 

"alright doll, i gotcha. night." 

He gave you a short wave, cut a shortcut, and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey I drew snas [here](https://he-smells-like-the-moon.tumblr.com/post/167364199027/i-am-extremely-proud-of-this-bc-i-drew-the-entire)
> 
> my blog


	12. day 22 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the sans POV from last chapter!   
> sorry about that ha ha ^^'   
> anyway ;P

Sans had woken up as soon as you touched his neck. His cervical vertebrae were extremely sensitive, and it took every ounce of his being not to straight up moan. Normally it didn't matter if something brushed up against them, but when your warm little fingers almost slipped between two of them... it was almost too much. You didn't even know how much you were affecting him. But he still managed to keep his breathing steady, still managed to keep his eye lights from materializing, and avoided letting you know how good that had felt.

Then you eyed his ribs. You waited there for several seconds, with your trademark thinking face on. God, that little thing you did with your nose was so adorable. You looked like a bunny. He could tell that you didn't want to take his jacket off, and you hesitated and moved on to his legs. You were always sensitive of other people's boundaries. But you were inching closer to his patellas.

Fuck, he lost it when you got behind his knees. He choked. He couldn't help but laugh at the sensation of your warm little human fingers in-between his bones again. It was borderline unbearable. He continued laughing for a few minutes as you savored finding a ticklish spot. He didn't actually have to breath, so he was in no real danger. But he was still panicked that you had that amount of control over him, even in good fun. When he was finally able to gasp out some words, you had an awfully impish expression on.

"heh! heh heh! he-hey doll. g'mornin"

"It's time to eat! I made us breakfast!"

Breakfast? Stars, you really knew the way to his heart. He hadn't even asked. It smelled good, whatever it was. Probably either pancakes or waffles.

It's not like he didn't get homemade breakfasts often, as Papyrus cooked many more meals for him after Sans bought him those cooking classes, however it meant much more that you had made it for him, and that you had thought to make it as a gift. It was the simple sentiment that meant so much to him.

"whoa really? you didn't have to, sweetpea."

"Well, you were just so nice to come over and help last night and I wanted to thank you. Do you like waffles?"

So you were doing this because of last night? He had just come over and held you. He didn't really know how to deal with crying people, so he had just whispered affirmations. How he had managed to completely calm you, only the stars knew.

"'do i like waffles?" he scoffed playfully. "what kinda guy would i be if i didn't like waffles? answer? a dumb one."

He chuckled. You joined in with a giggle.

"Good! Cause I made a bunch. Eat up!"

You grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. Nuh-uh-uh. He ragdolled back on to the couch, and when he fell he brought you down with him. He wrapped his arms around you in a bear hug, and you squealed as you fell. When you removed your face from his chest, your hair was disheveled and you were breathing funny. Huh.

"thanks fer makin' breakfast, puddin'. if ya ever need me like ya did last night, just call."

You set your head back down and sighed into his shoulder.

"Thanks Sans. I really appreciate it. You're my best friend, you know. Now let's eat breakfast before it gets cold, ya silly goose!"

He was your best friend? It was something he was almost sure of, but hearing you say it out loud was so... reassuring. You always knew how to make him happy.

You jumped up and out of his arms, and dragged him to the table. You both sat down in seats across from each other, and you forked a waffle onto his plate, and another onto yours. Sans picked up the powdered sugar and dusted some over his waffles. Heh heh, sugar. He could make a joke out of that easily.

"heh, ese' look pretty good. Almost good as you, sugar." He looked at the sugar pointedly and winked.

You had a bite of waffle in your mouth, and you almost choked. You laughed while trying to keep your food in your mouth. You took a gulp of tea and swallowed. Heh, that was amazing. He loved how flushed you got when he complimented you.

"Pffft, that one was so bad it was good. You're such a honey-mouth." You looked at the honey on the table.

Huh. Must have been a human saying. While he had picked up many human phrases, this wasn't one of them, and he was at a loss.

"alright, im sure that was a good one but what does that mean?"

"Oh, it's a common phrase where I grew up, it makes sense that you wouldn't know it. It means a smooth talker or someone who's persuasive."

That makes much more sense. Context always helped when telling jokes. Now, bee puns?

"well s' easy ta complement someone so bee-utiful, honey."

"Aw shucks, ain't you just the bee's knees!" you said in an overdone accent.

That was one phrase he had definitely heard.

"Alright, hive had enough by now. Bee-have."

"sure sting sugar, i won't drone on."

You both sat in a comfortable silence for a bit while you ate your waffles. His eyelights looked down at his plate, but he could still see you clearly. You looked blissful. You liked your waffles with butter and honey, and just a little bit of powdered sugar. Of course, you liked honey on just about anything. What wouldn't you eat honey on? He had seen you put in on toast, ice cream, fruit, cheese even. You sure loved the stuff. He could definitely see the appeal, it was gooey, sweet, and had a pretty unique taste. However, there was a point when anything got too sweet. What was strange was that you hit that limit often with candy and pastries, however it was never reached with honey. Did you just love it that much? When both finished, you took the plates off of the table, rinsed them, and left them in the sink.

"Hey, so did you have any plans for today?"

Yes, he had work. However he knew what you were really asking, and you were much more important. He didnt really want to leave you alone after... the incident last night. Work was becoming less and less important by the day.

"naw, not really."

"Great! Did you wanna stay over and watch TV or play videogames or something?"

Another day of goofing around with you?   
Sounded great.

"sure sweetpea, what games ya got in mind?"

"Just a little game called Mario Party 8. It's super fun, I used to play it all the time as a kid!"

Sans took a look at the cover. Colorful animated characters littered the plastic. Hmm. Not really his style.

"c'mon, don't ya have any violent games? this one looks too baby-ish."

He was only half kidding, because it did look a little out of his comfort zone. But his complaints were met with an overly dramatic pout and a whine.

"oh fine, ya know i can't say no ta tha face darlin."

You had no idea that you had him wrapped around your finger. Honestly? The puppy dog eyes were all to took for him to succumb to your will, if it even took that. Every time you accidentally flustered, you somehow avoided noticing the light blush on his cheeks without fail.

As it turned out, Sans loved the game. He loved the competitive aspect of it without having it be serious. It was all fun and silly but it still gave him a sense of fulfillment. And you loved it too. He loved to see the way your brow would furrow when you were concentrating on a game, or how your face would light up if you won. He suggested you play another board after you won the first. You both continued playing for hours on the couch, and eventually you were both huddled under the huge blanket you had given him. It was the best he had felt in a while. You had just finished a game when you paused the game. He was confused at first, but when he saw you heading to the kitchen, he figured you were just getting something to eat. You took this break to ask him a question.

"Hey dude, I had a question?"

"aight, shoot."

"Ok, so how did you know to come over last night? I don't remember much but I'm pretty positive I didn't text you or call you or anything so like?"

Oh. Oops. He hoped you wouldn't see him sweat from where you were. He could get awfully sweaty around you, but you didn't seem to notice, and if you did you didn't care. How could he explain this without it sounding like he spent half his time checking up on you?

"was out on my porch fer a smoke an i looked over through tha window an saw a knife in yer hands."

"Oh ok."

That seemed to satisfy you...that is until you furrowed your brow in confusion and asked another question.

"Wait, if you only came over after you saw the knife, how did you get over here so fast? You're not really one for rushing, and it would've taken longer even if you were..."

Oh wait. Shit. He forgot that you didn't quite know about shortcuts yet. What should he tell you? What should he withhold?

"ya want the simple answer?"

You nodded your head.

"maaaagic." He wiggled his fingers at you.

"No, seriously!"

Ok, so that wouldn't satisfy you. Oh well. It was worth a shot.

"m bein plenty serious, sweet cheeks. one a my many talents includes findin shortcuts. basically findin doors ta places tha only i can see."

You were obviously confused, and he didn't blame you. It was a hard concept to grasp if you werent already familiar with how it worked.

"alright, it'll prolly be easier if ya just watch. ill start with sumthin easy."

He got up from his resting position and raised his arm. In the same movement, he swung it down sharply. Where he swiped his hand, a small hole appeared.

He stepped through and appeared at the other end of the room. With another swipe of his hand, the hole disappeared.

"s' like cuttin an sewing tha fabric a space. i can only cut ta places ve' already been, like how it's easier ta open a hole ya've already made by pickin tha thread apart."

That was the best explanation he could think of. He could teach you more if you wanted to know more later.

"Holy shit. Thats pretty neat, dude."

You...you thought it was cool? He was scared you might think it was weird. Well, he was nervous about a lot of things. Of course you wouldn't judge him. You were still you.

"Can you take other people?"

"theoretically, yep. i can take objects an animals, s long as they don't touch tha sides. tha shit burns like hell."

He had at least a few scars from where he had brushed against the edge of the void. It only left a scar, but it was pretty damn hard to scar bone. And it was extremely painful.

"Ahhh that's so cool! Jeez Sans, you gotta tell a girl these things."

You seemed to be content with that simple explanation, and you both continued for a few more hours. Sans felt a buzz from his pocket and pulled out his phone. Shit. It was Papyrus.

boss 7:57 PM   
SANS, RETURN HOME IMMEDIATELY. THE ROYAL FAMILY IS COMING OVER FOR THE MONTHLY DINNER, AND YOU NEED TO BE SOCIAL. DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND REFRAIN FROM YOUR IDIOTIC JAPES BEFORE YOU ARRIVE.

Jeez. It was just like Papyrus to send short essays in text form. At least he'd get to see Tori and the Kids. Tori was hard to manage for long amounts of time, but he did miss her. And even if the kids were annoying as fuck, they were still family. He owed them his life.

"ah shit, gotta git home sweetheart. boss is makin dinner an some family is coming over."

"Ah! Sorry to keep you so long, I didn't mean to hog you all to myself. Did you have fun though?"

"yep. had a blast. ya gotta play games with me more often, doll."

"Alrighty then, cya! Tell your brother and whoever is coming over that I said hi!"

He had told his brother about you before, but he hadn't mentioned that you were human.

Were you going to the farmers market tomorrow? You were friends now, so it wouldn't be creepy if he went with you, right? That's a normal thing friends do. He could even buy you those flowers you loved.

"ya going ta tha farmers market tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! Gotta set my alarm!"

"you mind if i come with ya? m sure paps wouldn't mind some fresh food ta cook with."

"Sure! You know I love your company. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Have a good dinner tonight, ok? Text me when it's over!"

"alright doll, i gotcha. night."

He gave you a short wave, cut a shortcut, and was gone.

As he stepped inside of the living room, Papyrus seemed to have been talking on the phone in the kitchen. He hung up before Sans had a chance to walk in.

"AH, SANS. THANK YOU FOR FINALLY JOINING ME. THE QUEEN AND I WERE DISCUSSING YOUR RECENT WORK HABITS."

"heh... no idea what ya mean, boss."

"YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY BEEN SKIPPING WORK AS OF LATE. YOU ARE A LAZY IMBICILE, BUT YOU HAVENT EVEN VISITED YOUR WORKSHOP."

"well uh, member that girl i told you about a while back?"

Papyrus eyed him with a disgusted look. The intentions he had with the ladies in the past hadn't exactly been pure, and Papyrus knew that. But Sans had changed since then, he had met you.

"no no, not like tha boss. we just friends, yanno?"

"NO MATTER. JUST KEEP YOUR SLIMY PAWS OUT OF MY SPOTLESS KITCHEN AND WASH YOURSELF THOROUGHLY."

Sans gave up with arguing about this. He needed to change before the royal family got there anyway.

"jeez boss, i hear ya."

"PREPARE YOURSELF. THE QUEEN WILL ARRIVE IN ROUGHLY HALF AN HOUR. WASH YOURSELF OF ALL STENCH BEFORE SHE COMES WITH THE CHILDREN."


	13. day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans POV next chapter sorry lmao

You woke up bright, early, and a little sweaty. You had forgotten to shower before bed the night before, so you were wearing the same thick pajamas you had been in all day. They were definitely a little too warm for your tastes at that moment, but they were extremely comfortable the day before. Fuzzy pants were the best. It was a bit like having your ass cupped by a cloud. Amazing. You wondered where you bought them, and considered buying another pair. Would Sans want a pair? Even though he was huge, they had to sell his size somewhere. He didn't actually have any guts, so really all it had to do was fit over his pelvis. He needed to be able to enjoy the amazing feeling of cloud ass. He would probably like them if they were black and red.

But then your fuzzy pants were forgotten as soon as you took them off and flung them across the room. You narrowly missed the laundry hamper. Shoot. Oh well.

You stripped down and tossed all the remaining clothes into the laundry hamper. It was still pretty early, but you only really had time for a quick shower. You set some music to play, hopped in, and got to washing.

After a few minutes, your shower came to a close. You turned the water off and stepped out onto the bath mat. To the right of the Shower, there was a hook on the wall where you normally kept your towels. No towel. Fuck.

You were not going to put on clothes and get them sopping wet. You lived alone. So, you sprinted to the hall closet and wrapped yourself with the biggest, fluffiest, towel you could find.

Phooey, you had left your blinds open. Well, nobody was looking, no big deal.

You sat on your bed wrapped in your towel and opened your weather app on your phone to see how you should prepare. Overcast but warm with rain starting in the evening. Perfect!

You put on some clothes and gathered your belongings you needed for later into your bag. You put your small umbrella in the pocket on the side of your bag where your water bottle would go, and you put your water bottle in the main compartment. It wasn't supposed to rain until much later, but the weather had been predicted wrong before. Better safe than sorry.

You sent Sans a quick text. He hadn't really indicated where you were meeting.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:45 AM   
Heya! We still gonna go together today?

He didn't answer for several minutes.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:50 AM   
....

Sansational ;) 6:54 AM   
oops sorry doll, be there inna sec

You didn't have a chance to reply before he popped into your living room and greeted you.

"heya doll, s' pretty early."

"Well yeah! We gotta go early to get first pick! Otherwise people would get all the good stuff before we did."

"ehhh, not really a concern. i can jus port us over before it opens."

"Ok, that's a fair point. But! I want to show you my normal path and enjoy the weather. It's supposed to be pretty nice out."

"ok ok. i guess we can walk."

So, you tugged his hand and rushed out into the hallway. You walked towards the elevator and pulled him along beside you. His hands were really warm. Like really really. He was pretty toasty. And his hands totally engulfed yours. Your hands looked extremely small compared to his.

Right before you were about the reach the elevator, one of your monster neighbors was leaving her apartment. You knew her well, you had seen her when leaving occasionally and had always greeted her. But as soon as she saw sans, she scowled at Sans. She looked at you quickly and gave you what seemed to be a look of pity. She shut the door and disappeared into her apartment.

That was strange. She had always seemed so nice. Maybe Sans and her had an argument or something?

Once you got into the elevator, you decided to bring it up.

"Hey Sans?"

"yeah doll?"

He looked nervous.

"So uh, why did that lady act the way she did?"

It took him a few seconds to respond.

"i wasn really well liked in tha underground. a lot a ... bad stuff happened that put targets on me n paps. we ended up havin ta defend ourselves an people got hurt."

"m not exactly known fer compassion. but tha was down there. ve' changed. gotten better."

You had known that a lot of bad stuff had happened in the underground, but not the extent. It made sense that he would've made enemies in that environment. He was better now, right? Your Sans was a dorky goof who could be an ass at times, but worked his bony butt off be a good pal.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. Sorry."

He seemed extremely tense after that conversation. You hadn't meant to bring up a sore spot, but you needed an explanation. You made a point to remember not to bring it up again. He was pretty upset, and those were obviously painful memories.

You realized that you were still holding his hand. Awkward, but you could use this to your advantage. You squeezed firmly in what you hoped was a reassuring gesture. He looked at you appreciatively.

"s'ok doll, ya needed an explanation."

You didn't mean to make him sad, but there he was. He looked so tired. It might have had something to do with how early it was, but you had a feeling that that  
wasn't it. You just wanted to make your silly best friend feel better. You still loved him! There was nothing to get upset over. And you wanted to show him that. So you put your arms around his middle and gave him your best bear hug. He was shaking and you felt hot tears on your head as he squeezed back. Oh no. That wouldn't do. You released him, motioned for him to come down to your level, and wiped away his tears. He grinned at you. A sincere smile.

You finally reached the first floor and stepped out of the elevator. You were holding Sans' hand again, and it felt like he was holding on for dear life. You felt bad about that. You tried not to beat yourself up too much about it.

Almost nobody was out at that early of an hour, and everything was quiet. You could hear the birds in the trees, the breeze shaking the leaves slightly. The streetlights on the way to the park shined yellow orange, and it was a nice contrast to the early grey sky. You took your time enjoying the scenery and walking with Sans. You arrived at the path to the park, and started walking down. You went first and momentarily let go of Sans' hand. He kept behind you. At the bottom of the stairs you held out your hand for him to take again. He seemed surprised.

"So this is where I come sometimes just to hang out and calm down. It's really comforting."

"s' beautiful, sweetheart."

He looked at the scene and let out a deep sigh. After a few minutes you were on your way again. You pointed out the flowers in the park, the houses with the prettiest gardens, and the best places to pet dogs. Once you got to the market, you still had a few minutes before the market opened. You decided to stop by the cafe across the street.

"I'm feeling like apple cider today. How bout you?"

"i'll go for cider. it'll be a change a pace."

"Whoa! Mr. Hot Chocolate is finally trying something new!"

"When it gets to be winter, remind me to show you a movie called 'The Polar Express'. There's a whole song about hot chocolate. The movie's a little sappy, but still good."

He winked and said "sure thing, sweetpea. sounds good as long as i getta watch it with you."

Don't blush. He'll notice if your cheeks get too flushed.

God, why did you have to get flustered at a simple pet name and a wink, when you could comfortably cuddle on a sofa for hours on end? Jeez. Keep it together.

You both went up to the counter to order. Once again, Sans insisted on paying for both. It was a nice thing to do, but you could return the favor... did he think you didn't have money? Your apartment was pretty nice. He had a nice place too, but you knew he worked shitty service jobs— he complained about them all the time. You'd have to do him a few favors to repay him.

You both sat down by the window to enjoy the view outside. It was pretty nice.   
Your drinks were ready, so you went up and got them both. When you returned, Sans was looking out the window intently. His pupils were unfocused and fuzzy looking. That was new.

"Hey Sans, Ya ok?"

"oh wha? sorry doll, just zoned out a bit."

"That's alright. Lemme know if somethin's up, kay? I care about you, ya dingus! Here's your drink."

You flashed him a smile and handed him a coffee cup full of cider. You guessed that that made it a cider cup. Huh. You made conversation while drinking warm cider, in cozy clothes, and under warm orange light. All of these things combined made everything better.

"Kay, I think the vendors are done settin' up. We should go check it out."

"alrighty. les getta move on."

You both walked over to the farmer's market, occasionally sipping your drinks. Sans held his drink with one hand and had the other arm draped over your shoulders. You held your cup with both hands. You were short enough that your shoulders were a good arm rest; his arm was warm and served as a comforting weight. You arrived at the market and started pacing around the ring of tables. When you turned around, Sans met you with a furrowed brow.

"so uh, doll. why we walkin' round first?"

"Before I buy anything, I tend to check out what all the booths have to offer. It helps to compare prices and how fresh the food is."

"guess that makes sense. lemme know when ya wanna start buyin' stuff."

"I can buy my own junk once in a while! You don't have to buy me stuff so often, ya know."

"just let me spoil ya dollface. s' easy ta spend money on ya when you're priceless ta me." He punctuated his scentence with an exaggerated wink.

"That was not one of your best pick up lines dude. Lackluster." You actually loved all his jokes, but you also loved to poke fun.

Sans shrugged his shoulders. "ya laughed, didn't ya? served it's purpose." He met you with a smug grin.

"Yeah, but I laugh at almost anything! Even especially terrible ones that I only tell because they make you groan!"

"fair point, i s'pose."

You walked around a bit and finally decided on which stands to go to for whichever thing you needed. You needed peaches and raspberries from the stall closest, strawberries from the third booth to the right, pomegranates from the booth two down from that, hierloom tomatoes from the fourth booth on the left, and lettuce from the sixth. After vegetables, you could get pastries and maybe some loose tea leaves. And at the end you could get flowers.

"Alrighty, what did you needa get?"

"eh, just some tomatoes, onions, n any veggies i like. pap can make almost anythin'."

"Ah, your brother is so cool. Ya gotta invite me over for dinner one day!"

"heh, sure thing. pap would love ta show off his cookin'."

You and Sans walked around for a bit and he occasionally asked questions about food and slipped in some puns. God, you wished you could be as good at puns as him. Oh well. He seemed to enjoy your slight sarcasm and silly sayings. Maybe you could buy some joke books in the future. He didn't seem to mind that you couldn't keep up, but his face lit up like a Christmas tree whenever you made the effort.

When it came to paying, you suggested that he could pay for lunch if he let you buy your own groceries. That seemed to satisfy him for a bit. He seemed excited by the prospect of taking you to lunch. You were excited that you didn't need to rely on taking his money and feeling awful about it later.

You both decided to go to a family run restaurant a few blocks away. It looked a little busy, but there wasn't a wait and there was a few tables open. Sans caught the door and held it open for you. There was a man that walked in behind you and stood in line to get a table. You stood with Sans until a waitress spotted you, looked startled, and quickly walked towards the far end of the restaurant. She came back with a tall, greasy looking man with yellow teeth and nails. And an intense amount of arm hair.

He cleared his throat and spoke with an air of disgust. "I apologise, but we don't serve monsters here. We want to keep a family friendly atmosphere."

What the hell? You'd heard of monster exclusionist establishments right after the barrier broke, but you hadn't heard of any in your city. The room immediately felt grimy, and you may or may not have been imagining a film of dirt hanging in the air.

The worst part was how accepting Sans was. Like he was used to this kind of treatment.

"Excuse you? What did you just say?" You scowled at the man who had said such nasty words.

The man who came in behind you spoke up. "You heard him." He turned to Sans, but took a step back due to how intimidating Sans appeared. He was scared of your sweet and kind best friend? Sure he could put on a nasty face, but he was a sweetheart. "You should all go right back where you came from, you ugly freaks. And you!" He turned to you and pointed. He jabbed his finger at you, but you took a step back closer to Sans and avoided touching his slimy finger. "What are you, some kind of monster fucker? How are you walking around in public with that... thing?"

How dare he.

"How fucking dare you speak to him like that! And it's none of your fuckin business, you absolute prick!!"

God, he was so lucky that Sans had his hands firmly planted on your shoulders. There was fire in your eyes and smoke coming out of your nostrils. You would've shoved your sneaker so far up his ass that you could've asked 'hey, what's my shoe taste like?' and he could've answered with 'hmm, faintly of gravel and dirt, with a hint of gum'.

And then.

He.

Swung at you.

Time stopped. Sans' hand shot forward from your shoulder and enclosed around his hand. There was a sickening crack and the man attempted to pull his hand back, but Sans stood as still as a wall.

"heya bucko, word of advice. stop spewing that xenophobic garbage and   
ne v e r. attempt to hurt my human ever again. you'll regret it."

He punctuated his scentence with his eyelights disappearing.

"we'll be leaving now. cya assholes."

He slammed the door with a burst of red magic.

You were a little unnerved. Sans kept his arm around your shoulders like he did previously, and man was it comforting. Shit. You yelled at someone. And almost resorted to violence. Jesus fuck. God, weak! Weak weak weak! Here you were sounding just like your parents, angry and loud and hurtful. Ready to inflict pain. God, feeling like that hurt. There was a physical ache in your chest from the realization. But, then again! That man had deserved it! He shouldn't have said such ugly things to you and Sans.

"tell ya what, let's jus get back home an we can order in. sound good?"

"Yeah."

Your voice sounded scratchy. Were you crying? You hadn't even noticed. No wonder Sans was treating you so delicately. He had to deal with this kind of treatment from humans constantly, why were you so upset? They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of frustration. It made you feel even worse. Jeez.

"ok doll, ya up fer porting on home?"

"Y-yeah, that s-sounds good."

You were shaking. Phooey. You just had to go and shake. Stupid nerves.

"aight, hold on tight."

He wrapped his arms around you and you dug your hands into his shirt on his chest. He was so... Sturdy? Strong? Reliable. Comforting.

You felt a topsy turvy sensation and opened your previously shut eyes. You were standing in your apartment. Sans removed his hands from your back and wiped your wet cheeks gently.

It felt way more romantic than it should've. You were probably overthinking things.

"Sorry about lunch... do you wanna try again somewhere else? You choose."

"you sure? we could just order in." His brows shot up. Why? You weren't the one who the man was bigoted against, and you would've assumed he would be the one to pick anyway since he was the one paying.

"Yeah, it's your pick. What're you up for?"

"wouldn't turn down some burgers. ya ok with that?" Jeez, burgers were good any time.

"Sure. Sounds good."

"aight, i'll be right back."

Ok. This was your chance to clean up a little before he got back. You dragged yourself over to the bathroom to check the damage crying had done, and see if you could fix it.

You looked into the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot and puffy. There was a little bit of snot coming out of your left nostril. Nasty, not to mention embarrassing. You wet a washcloth and wiped at your eyes with cold water. You blew your nose with toilet tissue. Ok, you looked more like you had walked through a thunderstorm rather than a hurricane.

You walked back out just as Sans returned, greasy bag of burgers and fries in hand. God, you could kiss him right now. Wait, that was a problem, wasn't it? Fuck. You would have to deal with that later.

You got some plates out and placed the foil wrapped burgers on separate plates, and dumped half the fries on each plate. There were napkins at the bottom of the bag that you stached in a drawer.

You and Sans sat on the sofa and watched TV until he had to go home.

  



	14. day 23 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans pov this time! would yall rather have shorter chapters with one pov at a time, or longer with both?

Sans woke up just a little earlier than you normally did. He was just so excited to be going out in public with you somewhere and protecting you without feeling predatory. You were not who was supposed to be afraid of him, the people who might've had any sort of ill intent towards you were supposed to be afraid of him. Not you. Never you. He would honestly do everything in his power to make sure that you would never have a reason to fear him. And if that meant playing dumb, hiding his magical capabilities, or keeping you in the dark about the reach of his financial assets, so be it. He would probably tell you about the horrors of the underground, but he would water down the truth and spare you from the true carnage that took place. You needed to trust him fully first, or else he might lose his chance at being with you. 

You woke up about ten minutes later than him, just as he was about to get dressed. He still had on the same loose black tank top and red and black plaid boxers that he had went to bed in as you opened your blinds and looked out. You weren't looking in his direction, but he still shrunk back a bit from the window and ducked a little lower. After a few minutes of stretching, you reached down and started yanking your clothes off. NOPE. Nope nope nope. He turned away swiftly. He at least wanted to grant you a little privacy. And plus, he would probably explode if he saw you completely naked. 

He checked back after a safe amount of time and decided that you were taking a shower, as he couldn't see you in your bedroom or see you in your livingroom. Well, that gave him a bit of time to get dressed himself. He should probably take a shower too. He didn't have any skin or sweat glands, but that just meant he got sweaty in different places than normal humans. He sweat from his head most of the time, and sometimes it dripped into his eye sockets or nasal cavity. It was bearable for a while, but straight up nasty and uncomfortable if he didn't clean it out. He didn't want his whole head to smell gnarly. Sweat also collected on his hands, in his pelvic area, spine, and ribs. Anywhere it got a chance to pool, and then it would stink. He didn't want to stink near you. Anywhere else, sure. At home, in his workshop, whatever. But he wanted so badly to impress you. After all, it seemed like you didn't even have to try to impress his socks off. It just kinda happened. He spent his entire shower contemplating this as he furiously scrubbed at his bones. He dried off, bushed his teeth, and got dressed. He would just go for his regular style of clothing, you seemed happy enough with that. But he made sure he put on clean, stain free clothes, something he rarely ever did. Should he put on cologne or something? It wouldn't mask his natural smell, but you might find it nice. What did he smell like to you normally? He hoped it was pleasant. Jeez, you were probably wearing that nice flowerey smell he liked again. It could've been perfume, body wash, or maybe even shampoo, but it drove him crazy. It was just so... you. He had marked you with his magic, but since you had smelled so divine last time, it probably smelled so faint that you couldn't even tell. But for other monsters, well. They could literally see his magic on you. A cloud of it, billowy like smoke. It screamed 'SHES MINE, HANDS OFF' to any monsters looking to fight you. Even if people weren't scared of him (which, they should've been), they would be scared of his brother. The Vice Captain of the Royal Gaurd was no title to be taken lightly. 

He dressed in a maroon colored sweater with his normal black parka over it. The cream colored fur at the collar made his bones look even brighter in contrast. He had on some black jeans. It was cold out, and even if he couldn't feel passive temperature too well, you would still be worried. He didn't ever want to make you worry. He walked to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He had at least $80 cash in there, along with his credit cards.   
He waited by the window to see when you would be done and he could pop over. He waited for around five minutes until everything. just. stopped.

He was right earlier that morning when he thought that he would explode. You had left your blinds open and he saw you in all your glory, sprint down the hall and grab a towel. He got a full 10 second view, frozen in shock. Oh stars. He turned around and slid slowly down the wall and on to his ass. Holy fuck. He sat there for close to 20 minutes, holding his head in his hands and replaying the moment in his mind. He needed to cool off before he actually had to talk to you. You were so beautiful in every way. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the text tone of his phone. He opened it and saw that he had two missed messages.

sweetpea 6:45 AM   
Heya! We still gonna go together today? 

sweetpea 6:50 AM   
....

XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:54 AM   
oops sorry doll, be there inna sec

He immediately cut a shortcut to your livingroom from his balcony. 

"heya doll, s' pretty early."

His hands were shaking and he hoped you wouldn't notice. You had on such a pretty outfit, just like always. He could just imagine what you would loo- no. No no no. You only saw him as a friend at this point, and the priority was to keep you comfortable. You probably wouldn't be very comfortable if you looked down and saw that he had a huge, glowing, hard-on. He couldn't let his thoughts go down that path. 

"Well yeah! We gotta go early to get first pick! Otherwise people would get all the good stuff before we did."

Jeez that was clever. However not something he normally needed to take into account. 

"ehhh, not really a concern. i can jus port us over before it opens." 

"Ok, that's a fair point. But! I want to show you my normal path and enjoy the weather. It's supposed to be pretty nice out." 

Oh. You wanted to show him something sentimental? Count him in. Stars, you were thoughtful! How fuckin' sweet can you get?

"ok ok. i guess we can walk." 

So, you tugged his hand and rushed out into the hallway. You walked towards the elevator and pulled him along beside you. Your hands looked extremely small compared to his. Jeez, you were so small in general. He could pick you up easy, and he could just imagine you using him as a bed. Heh, you and your warm little hands.

As you were both walking, a monster woman came out of her apartment and scowled at him. Shit! She looked at you quickly and shut the door. Fuck. Stupid fuckin' lady, gettin' all up in his business. He didn't even recognize her, but she had sure recognized him. And there was no doubt she had seen that you were marked. Just his fucking luck.

Once you got into the elevator, you asked the question he was dreading.

"Hey Sans?" 

"yeah doll?"

He was sweating bullets, and he fought hard to keep from shaking again.

"So uh, why did that lady act the way she did?" 

Now how was he gonna explain this? 'heh heh, i killed a buncha people an' got paid ta do it. im a real fuckin' treat, ain't i?'. No, it was time to improvise something that sounded slightly better. Maybe make it out so that he was the weak one. After all, there were plenty of monsters that were far scarier than he was.

"i wasn really well liked in tha underground. a lot a ... bad stuff happened that put targets on me n paps. we ended up havin ta defend ourselves an people got hurt.  
"m not exactly known fer compassion. but tha was down there. ve' changed. gotten better." 

Not exactly a lie. But not the full truth. He'd tell you more when he had more time.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. Sorry." 

Aw, why were you sorry? He should be the one who was sorry. That cute little thing you did when you squeezed his hand? Adorable. And, you were trying to cheer him up. 

"s'ok doll, ya needed an explanation." 

You turned around and gave him a tight hug. Again, he was about to explode. But wait, you seemed to think that he was sad. Well, he was shaking. So he added another few sympathy points and cried a little. As long as you thought he was a gentle giant, he was in the clear. You released him, motioned for him to come down to your level, and wiped away his tears. He grinned at you. You had fallen for it.   
You both finally reached the first floor and stepped out of the elevator. 

Sans was lost in his own thoughts until you reached the pathway. What else could he say to make you love him? He could probably wait eons if it meant that one day you would love him as much as he loved you. You came to a stop and went first down the stairs. unfortunately that meant that you had to let go of his hand. He took the opportunity to wipe off any sweat that had accumulated on his hands and transfer it to his jeans, At the bottom of the stairs you held out your hand for him to take again. Oh jeez, he needed to make sure his eyes didn't do the little heart thing they did sometimes. He caught himself one time while taking a selfie and sending it to you. Most of the time he wasn't aware he was doing it.

"So this is where I come sometimes just to hang out and calm down. It's really comforting." 

"s' beautiful, sweetheart." 

He looked at the scene and let out a deep sigh. After a few minutes you were on your way again. You pointed out the flowers in the park, the houses with the prettiest gardens, and the best places to pet dogs. Once you got to the market, you still had a few minutes before the market opened. You decided to stop by the cafe across the street. 

"I'm feeling like apple cider today. How bout you?"

"i'll go for cider. it'll be a change a pace."

"Whoa! Mr. Hot Chocolate is finally trying something new!" 

He had (for the most part) gotten a hang of your sense of humor. It consisted of mostly lighthearted mocking and hyperbole, Keyword 'lighthearted'. you never ever meant to actually hurt his feelings. 

"When it gets to be winter, remind me to show you a movie called 'The Polar Express'. There's a whole song about hot chocolate. The movie's a little sappy, but still good." 

Any activity that promised more time with you was a-ok in his book. 

He winked and said "sure thing, sweetpea. sounds good as long as i getta watch it with you." 

You both went up to the counter to order. Once again, Sans insisted on paying for both. 

You both sat down by the window to enjoy the view outside. It was pretty nice. 

Your drinks were ready, so you went up and got them both. 

Sans was looking out the window intently. Was there a chance that you liked him back already? There was the chance, but he considered that you were more likely to feel that way the longer you knew him. And even if you didn't, he was still somewhat content with just being around you, if it meant getting hugs and cuddling. He didn't notice you walk back to the table with drinks in hand. 

"Hey Sans, Ya ok?" 

"oh wha? sorry doll, just zoned out a bit." 

It wasn't a lie, he had zoned out.

"That's alright. Lemme know if somethin's up, kay? I care about you, ya dingus! Here's your drink."

You flashed him a smile and handed him a coffee cup full of cider. 

"Kay, I think the vendors are done settin' up. We should go check it out." 

"alrighty. les getta move on." 

You both walked over to the farmer's market, occasionally sipping your drinks. Sans held his drink with one hand and had the other arm draped over your shoulders. You held your cup with both hands. You were short enough that your shoulders were a good arm rest; his arm was warm and served as a comforting weight. You arrived at the market and started pacing around the ring of tables. When you turned around, Sans met you with a furrowed brow.

"so uh, doll. why we walkin' round first?"

"Before I buy anything, I tend to check out what all the booths have to offer. It helps to compare prices and how fresh the food is."

Clever. Everything you did was clever. So careful. And patient. Probably one of your secondary SOUL traits.

"guess that makes sense. lemme know when ya wanna start buyin' stuff." 

"I can buy my own junk once in a while! You don't have to buy me stuff so often, ya know." 

"just let me spoil ya dollface. s' easy ta spend money on ya when you're priceless ta me." He punctuated his scentence with an exaggerated wink. 

"That was not one of your best pick up lines dude. Lackluster." 

Aw, not a good pickup line, but you were blushing. 'Not a good one' his bony butt.

He shrugged his shoulders. "ya laughed, didn't ya? served it's purpose." He met you with a smug grin. 

"Yeah, but I laugh at almost anything! Even especially terrible ones that I only tell because they make you groan!" 

Heh, you did do that pretty often. But it was endearing. He loved any joke as long as it came from you. 

"fair point, i s'pose." 

After walking around a bit, you seemed set on which tables you were visiting.

"Alrighty, what did you needa get?"

"eh, just some tomatoes, onions, n any veggies i like. pap can make almost anythin'." 

"Ah, your brother is so cool. Ya gotta invite me over for dinner one day!" 

Oh shit. You were the best. You complimented his brother without even having met him. 

"heh, sure thing. pap would love ta show off his cookin'."

You and Sans walked around for a bit and he occasionally asked questions about food and slipped in some puns. He enjoyed your slight sarcasm and silly sayings. 

When it came to paying, you suggested that he could pay for lunch if he let you buy your own groceries. He would have to take you to a real fancy place one day, somewhere good. You were a classy lady, but you didn't really eat at restaurants too much from what he could tell. 

You both decided to go to a family run restaurant a few blocks away. It looked a little busy, but there wasn't a wait and there was a few tables open. Sans caught the door and held it open for you. There was a man that walked in behind you and stood in line to get a table. You stood with Sans until a waitress spotted you, looked startled, and quickly walked towards the far end of the restaurant. She came back with a greasy looking human. 

He cleared his throat and said "I apologize, but we don't serve monsters here. We want to keep a family friendly atmosphere." 

Ugh, one of those places. Oh well, not something he hadn't dealt with before. He glared at both the man and the waitress. But then you lost it.

"Excuse you? What did you just say?" You scowled at the man.

He was proud of you for attempting to stand up for him, but he was ready to march outta there.

The human behind you both spoke. "You heard him." The human turned to Sans, but took a step back due to how intimidating Sans appeared.Yeah, he better step back. Another step forward and Sans would've grabbed his arm and twisted. "You should all go right back where you came from, you ugly freaks. And you!" He turned to you and pointed. He jabbed his finger at you, but you took a step back closer to Sans. He was thankful you stepped closer to him for safety, that meant you trusted him right? "What are you, some kind of monster fucker? How are you walking around in public with that... thing?" 

How D A R E he insult you. A fire sparked and ignited inside of Sans' ribs. 

"How fucking dare you speak to him like that! And it's none of your fuckin business, you absolute prick!!" 

And then. 

He. 

Swung at you. His girl. H i s h u m a n.

It was like the man had poured lighter fluid on the fire inside of Sans' ribs. 

Time stopped. Sans' hand shot forward from your shoulder and enclosed around his hand and twisted. There was a sickening crack and the man attempted to pull his hand back, but Sans stood as still as a wall. Sans was grateful that your view was obscured, because his hand looked more than broken.

"heya bucko, word of advice. stop spewing that xenophobic garbage and 

ne v e r. attempt to hurt my human ever again. you'll regret it." 

He punctuated his scentence with his eyelights disappearing. He had made his point, because both human men looked at him with intense fear. He could've sworn the man with the broken hand had shat himself.

"we'll be leaving now. cya assholes." 

He slammed the door with a burst of red magic. Aaaand, you were crying,. great. You thought he was an evil and terrifying monster and would stay away from him forever. You were shaking now too,.

"tell ya what, let's jus get back home an we can order in. sound good?" 

"Yeah." 

"ok doll, ya up fer porting on home?" 

"Y-yeah, that s-sounds good." 

"aight, hold on tight." 

"Sorry about lunch... do you wanna try again somewhere else? You choose." 

Wait, you weren't scared of him? Y-you still wanted to eat lunch with him? He could've exploded for the third time that day out of sheer joy.

"you sure? we could just order in." 

"Yeah, it's your pick. What're you up for?" 

"wouldn't turn down some burgers. ya ok with that?" And he could bother Grillbz. 

"Sure. Sounds good." 

"aight, i'll be right back."

he arrived at Grillby's Club and was met with a scowl. The club was inactive, and Grillby's staff was cleaning the bar. He motioned for the employee to come over. 

"heya, could ya git grillbz fer me?"

"S-sure thing, Mr. Serif.." 

He returned with Grillby. The purple flames on his head looked angry, or at least annoyed. 

"hey grillbz, came ta collect on tha favor ya owe me."

Grillby sighed. "....Ugh..... fine. Make it..... quick."

"nothin' big, jus two burgers an two fries. jus like old times."

"...Really. You came to collect on such a .... Big favor with something as small as this? Fine......Your loss."

Grillby returned with a large bag of greasy food, cooked to perfection. 

"Bye..... Asshole...."

"cya grillbz."

You walked back out just as Sans returned, greasy bag of burgers and fries in hand.   
You got some plates out and placed the foil wrapped burgers on separate plates, and dumped half the fries on each plate. You seemed to like the burgers, because you had a look of pure bliss on your face after each bite. Somehow you still managed to look like the most beautiful girl in the world while stuffing your face full.


	15. day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey it's both povs this time. also, 2 updates in one day ;P

When Sans shortcut into your livingroom, it was 11:28 PM.

You had snapchatted each other the entire week, but due to an important project, you had to work more than normal and didn't have much free time. The free time you did have, you spent perfecting lame jokes to send to Sans. Silly selfies went a long way with him. Sometimes he called you when there was a lull in his work just to tell you about something cool that he saw, or something stupid that one of his customers did. The guy who brought his own jar to Sans' food truck, filled it with relish, and left after telling Sans a limerick was your favorite. You were pretty sure it was Sans' favorite too.

You were eating dinner late while working on the project when the smell of ozone and woodfire alerted you. You looked up, and there he was, stumbling over to the cabinet he knew that you kept your alcohol.

"Sans? What are you doing here?"

"oooooi! heeeeeeey dollface, was ah tha club n grillbz cuh me offfff.... was wonderin if ya cud hook me up.."

You walked over to Sans. He was very obviously drunk, and he smelled sweaty. He was going through the cabinets, probably forgetting exactly which one had the drinks. You grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the couch. Water? Wait, how did monster alcohol work? Would water even help him? Or human food for that matter? Jeez. Well, at least you should try.

You got up to go get him some water, but realized something important just as you were getting up. Sans' hand was clamped around yours, and he would. Not. Let. Go.  
When you pulled a little harder, he just made grabby motions with his hands.

Out of all the types of drunk you had assumed that Sans would be, a cuddly drunk was not one of them.

"dooolllll.... don leaave meeeee..."

"Okay okay ya dingus. I was just getting you some water."

"noooooo.....staaaaayy..."

Aw, he had on a pouty face. Alright. Wait, duh, you had a glass of water you were drinking from earlier. You grabbed it from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"thans."

"Don't mention it.", you said with a smile.

His eyes focused on your mouth until he remembered he was supposed to be drinking. He took the glass with both hands and delicately brought it up to his face. But as soon as he put the glass up to his teeth, the water fell right through his jaw. Only a little fell through before you grabbed the glass out of his hands.

"Dude, what the hell! You can normally drink water?"

"ooohh... musta draind my magic ontha way ovr.... can't dirink human stuff withou it..."

"Well shit, what should I do?"

"jus wait tit out."

......Hmm. If you didn't care about him so much, you might've done just that. But no. So you took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and dialed his brother. Papyrus would know what to do.

You waited until he picked up. You waited a long time. He didn't pick up.

"This is the voicemail box of: 'PAPYRUS'.", said the automated woman on the other end.

You hung up and decided to text instead.

You scrolled through his contacts. There were quite a few numbers without names attached, and there were names scattered here and there. "butt face mcfarts a lot" and contacts like it were scattered here and there. You gave up and decided to just go to his texting app. "sweetpea" was at the top, and you could only guess that that was you. Unless? Did Sans have a Girlfriend? Hm. You felt a pang of jealousy, but you weren't going to invade his privacy by opening it. You found "THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS" and tapped on that conversation. It was pretty obvious that Papyrus had put in his own contact name.

You tapped on the "New Text" bar and typed.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:37 PM  
Hello, this is Sans' friend. He's at my place and drunk, and I'm not sure what to do. I got him some water and it just fell through his jaw. Help would be appreciated.

THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS 11:39 PM  
THERE IS NO REAL WAY TO PREVENT A HANGOVER FOR HIM TOMORROW. HOPEFULLY HE WILL HAVE LEARNED HIS LESSON FOR NEXT TIME. THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION WOULD BE FOR HIM TO WAIT IT OUT.

THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS 11:40 PM  
WOULD YOU PREFER FOR ME TO BRING THE IGNORAMUS BACK TO OUR HOME?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:42 PM  
No need, thank you though. I just wanted to make sure he would be alright. Thank you so much!

THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS 11:45 PM  
MY PLEASURE. THANK YOU FOR BEING CONCERNED OF MY BROTHER'S WELLBEING.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 11:46 PM  
No problem! Thanks for all the help!

Was this really the tough guy that Sans always talked about? He seemed pretty nice, if not a little intense. Either way, Sans was going to be alright.

You looked over to Sans and were met with wide eyes. Had.... had he been staring at you this whole time? You hadn't noticed, but his arm was over your shoulders. Not only that, but he was gently pulling you. Into his lap.

"cmooon sugar, you're sooooo cold, nd im so warm. lemme warm ya up."

"Ok ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I still have to work a little bit, ok? I'll turn on the TV for you."

So you gingerly crawled into his lap. You were unsure about how to sit. He wanted you there, yes, but what if you hurt him. He felt... fragile.

"I won't hurt you, right?"

"naaah, s'okay. you can lay on me wih yer full weight sweetheart...m pretty strong. m not made a toothpicks an glue, ya know."

Oh. Ok. So you settled down sideways. Your butt was a little uncomfortable. You grabbed the folded up blanket you kept on the back of the couch and balled it up into Sans' lap. Perfect. So, there you were. Chilling in Sans' lap, tic-tacking away on your computer for who knows how long.

Sans was so goddamn big. Yeah, you knew that normally, but it really hit you right then. It felt like you were a cat or something. He towered over you.

You set your laptop down at about 2:00 AM. You weren't completely done, but you could definitely finish it tomorrow. And have time to get coffee or something. Sans was super asleep. He....wasn't really moving at all. He was breathing a little every once in a while but he had told you that he didn't need to breath, and it was just something he did. So in the interim, he just looked completely and utterly dead. Somehow it wasn't creepy. You don't think you could ever truly see Sans as creepy. He wasn't scary, he wasn't a big bad monster, he wasn't even a skeleton. He was just Sans. Your best pal.

You got up and grabbed some pillows and blankets from your bed. You put one behind Sans' head and one behind your own. You folded up one blanket and put it under your legs in case Sans wanted it later. You spread the other one over the both of you.

You wouldn't realize until morning, but you wrapped your arms around Sans' middle and ducked your head under his arm.

________________________________

Sans needed to get drunk.

What started as a casual trip to Grillby's club had turned into the need to get abso-fuckin-lutely hammered.

He hadn't seen you at all this week, and it had taken a toll. His soul was screaming with the urge to see you. To hold you. After all that hand holding and hugging, he was getting withdrawal from not feeling you. Sure, you had texted him. You even sent him pictures and he could see your face, you called him and he could hear your voice. But it was nothing compared to actually being within close proximity to you.

But he couldn't! He couldn't see you. You had made it clear that you were extremely busy, but in his mind that just meant you didn't want to see him. What did he do to deserve this? Why were the stars punishing him now? He knew the answer, he had done so many things. But he had repented. He faced retribution. He had changed.

Did you find out? Did you know about the terrible things he had done? He couldn't bear the thought. Were you scared of him now?

His mind had completely blocked out the loud music and sounds of the club, and he had no idea how much alcohol he had consumed. At some point they must've cut him off, because the bartender refused to serve him any more. He was in a dazed state.

What really pulled him out of his own head was when a human woman started hanging off of him and messing with his coat. He was known in this club to have a lot of money, so it was no surprise that someone had recognized him.

But he didn't want some sleazy broad. He wanted you.

So he pushed yanked the woman off of him and made his way to a back hallway. He took a shortcut directly into your livingroom. He needed more alcohol though. He needed more. So he made his way to your alcohol.

"Sans? What are you doing here?"

Your voice sounded angelic. Music to his non-existent ears.

"oooooi! heeeeeeey dollface, was ah tha club n grillbz cuh me offfff.... was wonderin if ya cud hook me up.."

You grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the couch. You were so cold. He needed to warm you up. You got up and tried to leave. Why were you leaving him? He loved you, you should stay. Stay with him. Let him warm you up.  
Why why why were you leaving? He couldn't understand.

You seemed resigned to stay, and grabbed a glass of water from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"thans."

"Don't mention it.", you said with a smile. Oh god, he could feel the warmth of that smile. He wanted to kiss you so badly right then.

He took the glass with both hands and delicately brought it up to his face. But when he put the glass up to his teeth, the water fell right through his jaw. Only a little fell through before you grabbed the glass out of his hands.

Shit, why was his magic not working?

"Dude, what the hell! You can normally drink water?"

"ooohh... musta draind my magic ontha way ovr.... can't dirink human stuff withou it..."

"Well shit, what should I do?"

"jus wait tit out."

You rifled around in his pocket and got out his phone. He watched as you called Papyrus, gave up, and texted him. Your eyes looked so pretty. And your mouth. And your hair. Everything was so pretty.

You needed to be closer to him. So he tried to pull you into his lap.

"cmooon sugar, you're sooooo cold, nd im so warm. lemme warm ya up."

"Ok ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I still have to work a little bit, ok? I'll turn on the TV for you."

Aw, you still had work to do? What kind of work? You'd been working all week, you deserved a break. He came back to earth when you clambered into his lap. Except, you were being very careful. 

"I won't hurt you, right?"

Hurt him? Whatever gave you that impression? He was a tough guy, heh heh.

"naaah, s'okay. you can lay on me wih yer full weight sweetheart...m pretty strong. m not made a toothpicks an glue, ya know."

You settled down sideways but grabbed the folded up blanket you kept on the back of the couch and balled it up into Sans' lap. Perfectly. Snug. Amazing. You accidentally brushed his pelvis when crawling on him, and he was suddenly very glad that the blanket was in his lap. Any more and he could cry.

He tried to look at what was on your computer screen to figure out what you were working on, but looking at the bright screen and tiny words made his head hurt. After a while, you turned the brightness down. 

He was so happy, he could've started purring then and there. You were just so small! Yes, you were bigger than other girls, but you were so squishy too. He wanted to squeeze every inch of you. But this embrace was good enough for now. He was just so much bigger than you, and it felt so good like this. After all, he had his favorite human, his girl, wrapped up nice and snug in his lap. How could he not feel content?

He fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	16. day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! don't worry y'all, it'll get better ;P

For Sans, waking up that morning was definitely a process.

1\. Sans had woken up with you in his lap. He was ecstatic, but also very confused. Had he tricked you into wanting to sleep with him or something? Last night was a blur. He could only hope that he hadn't drunkenly confessed his undying affection for you last night and screwed everything up. Well, even if he did screw up, it obviously hadn't gone too bad from the way your tiny handswere twisted into his shirt. 

2\. He was extremely hungover. There was really nothing he could do about it, and currently the curtains in your livingroom were closed shut, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Once he got some monster food he might feel better. However, his head still hurt like hell. Ugh, he should've known not to get drunk. He held his alcohol pretty well, so he must've drank a hell of a lot. 

3\. He didn't know what day it was. Did he have work? Did you have work? Did either of you have plans? If it was Sunday, you would've missed your normal time window, and he didn't feel like you were going to be waking up anytime soon. You probably stayed up late last night looking after him. 

So, he held tight. He was content with texting Papyrus good morning and browsing the undernet. He had installed some puzzle games onto his phone, but those only kept him busy for so long until he finally got frustrated and stopped, or until he beat all of them. He was alright with putting his phone back down and dozing off. And that's just what he did. 

Until you stirred and moved your hands up his shirt to wiggle your nimble little fingers in-between his ribs. That sent a jolt of arousal through him. No! You were asleep. You didn't mean to do that. And even if you did, you had no idea what it had done to him. He was sweatily squirming, trying to unhook your fingers while not waking you. You finally unhooked your fingers, only to rest your head on his ribs and grab his spine. He barely held in a moan, and his tongue almost lolled out. He was sure there was a bit of drool rolling down his chin. Oh stars that felt good. But he had to stop you. No matter how good it had felt, he didn't have your consent. You were sleeping! You didn't know what you were doing. 

He finally became so sweaty that you couldn't get a good grip on his bones anymore, and he yanked your hand off and out. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and sighed heavily. Oh jeez. You could never ever know about this. Ever. 

He shoved a pillow in the space between his ribs and pelvis to discourage further grabbing on your part. That seemed to satisfy you. Stars, you were so cute. You were sweaty, your hair was messy, you had a bit of drool on the corner of your mouth, and your t-shirt shirt had ridden up over your tummy. He felt like he was gonna explode. That happened a lot around you, he noticed. 

You seemed to continue sleeping like a rock, so now that you couldn't embarrass yourself in your sleep, he felt it was a good idea to go back to sleep too. 

Until not 5 minutes later your morning alarm went off and you woke up. Stars, there was no way he could comfortably look you in the eyes after that little... Incident. 

You opened your eyes once you reached out and felt Sans under you. 

"Oh hey, good morning!" 

Oh man was he sweating. And there was still residual sweat from earlier. 

"h-heya sugar. mornin." 

"Did you sleep alright? 

"yes." 

Oh shit. Oh he fucked it up. He couldn't take being near you for much longer, you would catch on. You would know how disgusting he was, and how he felt about you. Ugh. Fuck. Shit. 

"Uh, ok. You feeling alright?" 

"m' jus peachy. jus a little sleepy is all." 

"If you say so. Did you want to stay for breakfast?" 

Fuck. Yes. He did want to stay for breakfast, anything you cooked was heavenly. And you had invited him to stay. But he couldn't. He was panicking. He wasn't thinking clearly. 

"maybe some other time. papyrus is prolly worried." 

"Oh, ok." 

You looked just a little bit disappointed. He noticed, but he needed to get out. You still had a big smile on, maybe it was his imagination. 

He took a shortcut home and mentally slapped himself. He had royally fucked up. He'd have to make it up to you sometime. 

But for right then, be pulled your shirt out of his desk drawer, held it to his nasal cavity, and took a deep breath. He took out his phone and browsed the folder of pictures he had of you. He had some... personal business to attend to. 

_________________________________

You woke up to your alarm ringing and a very sweaty skeleton writhing underneath you. 

Your phone alarm had gone off and woken you up. You opened your eyes once you reached out and felt something hard. That something was Sans. Oh! Sans stayed over last night! 

"Oh hey, good morning!" 

He was a little sweaty, but you had layered on some thick blankets last night. 

"h-heya sugar. mornin." 

And he was stuttering...

"Did you sleep alright? 

"yes." 

That was a very tense yes. Did you do something? You didn't understand. 

"Uh, ok. You feeling alright?" 

"m' jus peachy. jus a little sleepy is all." 

"If you say so. Did you want to stay for breakfast?" 

"maybe some other time. papyrus is prolly worried." 

"Oh, ok." 

Why wouldn't he want to stay for breakfast? Sans always loved free food! Especially if you made it. Did you do something wrong? He was acting so weird. 

And then he left. 

As soon as he left, you started cleaning up the mess. Why did he act that way? Did you overstep his boundaries by sleeping on him? Fuck, that must be it. Maybe he thought you were disgusting or something. Maybe you had snored or farted in your sleep. Ugh! Why did your stupid human body have to do so many gross things! 

Fuck.


	17. day 29 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> sorry the last attempt didn't post too well! It cut off about a third of the way down. this time should be better!

Hours after Sans had left, you were still upset. You had spiralled and it was practically devistating, considering you thought you had just lost your best friend. God, just when something was finally going right for you, just when you thought you were getting a little bit better, just when you found someone who made you feel happy for once, you had to go and fuck it all up. You were miserable.

You contemplated a good session of mid-day drinking. You almost caved, but stopped halfway to your liquor cabinet, and shuffled back to lay on your couch.  
You got your phone out and texted your second closest friend, Nikki. Who knew, she could earn back the 'best friend' title pretty quick. Honestly? She was busy all the time, and never really talked to you. But you couldn't really talk about your Sans problems with Sans, now could you?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:12 PM  
Hey girl, I'm feeling bummed and I needa vent and catch up with you

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:12 PM  
You down to come over tonight?

Babes <3 1:15 PM  
Sure! Sounds great! Let's order pizza

Babes <3 1:16 PM  
Does 6 sound ok?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:17 PM  
Yesssssss. I missed you so much :'(

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:18 PM  
Cya at 6 bb ;0

Babes <3 1:20 PM  
Until then ;*

So it was settled. Nikki would come over at 6, and you would eat pizza, watch a bad movie, and talk. You probably wouldn't even get a chance to talk about what was eating you, but her company would improve your mood tenfold.

Until then, you tidied up, played some video games on your PC, browsed YouTube, and then finally decided to get dressed. You had spent the majority of your day in your pajamas, after all.

You were alerted that she was there by the tone, letting you know that she was at the lobby doors. You buzzed her in and waited patiently for her to come up the elavator. Once she knocked on your apartment door, you squealed and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy to see you!!"

"Ditto!" She said, as she returned your hug with twice the force.

You spent a good minute just hugging.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Hasn't even been a full month since we last saw each other!" She said. It was true, but it had felt like much longer. You felt like more time had passed since you met Sa- no. You were with Nikki right now. You were focusing on Nikki, not him. No need to get your hopes up.

"You know you love my hugs!"

"It's not my fault that you're so warm and soft! You're perfect hug material!"

"Ha, you flatterer." You were sort of embarrassed about how soft you were, but she made it sound like such a positive thing that she had almost started to convince you otherwise.

"Anyway, you hungry?"

"Oh, you bet. I'm down for some serious pizza."

So you both sat on the couch. She picked out the movie while you ordered. Half cheese and half pepperoni. You both had different tastes, but that was ok. Domino's always had your back.

She ended up picking an Adam Sandler movie and while you didn't really like Adam Sandler, it was funny to laugh at how stupid his movies were.

Your gaze was blank and you were totally unmoving. Nikki could tell that you had zoned out.

"So, what did you want to talk about girlie?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, I zoned out. Try again?"

"No prob. What's eating ya, amiga?"

"Oh jeez. That's a pretty big question. But to dumb it down, I became friends with this guy and im not sure if I like, like-like him? And I might have ruined our friendship earlier..."

"Wow, you're right. That was big. But first of all, by 'like-like' do you mean 'have romantic feelings for'? Because I don't know about you, but I'm not 5 years old."

"Ugh, you know what I mean! But yes."

"God, just say it then? What's so wrong with having romantic feelings?"

"He might just like me platonically! I might be getting the wrong signals, if any signals at all. He's probably not interested. And... I'd rather not get my hopes up."

"Aw, c'mon pretty lady! There's a good chance he does! What's not to like about you! Cute, nice, smart...the total package!"

"And that's where we come to the second part of my problem."

Nikki's face dropped, when she tried to parse out what had happened.

"No no no, I didn't ask him. And he didn't straight up reject me."

"Phew. So there's still a chance."

"Eh. Well see about that. He spent the night last night, and he woke up on my couch with me. And he freaked the fuck out. He acted like he wanted nothing to do with me."

Nikki's eyes lit up with anger.

"Ugh, well screw him then! You don't deserve that kinda shit."

"I think I fucked up! I think I should just try to salvage our friendship and not seek out anything romantic. He made it clear earlier that he didn't see me that way. And he probably won't ever."

"Oof. Well I can set you up with somebody! One of my coworkers is single and I think you'd find him really cute! It'll get your mind off of this other guy, right?

"Y-yeah, I guess so. Is he nice?"

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't let him near you if he wasn't."

"Ok ok, I'll give him a shot. Looks like pizza is almost here, let's go down to the lobby to grab it. I'll cover the pizza if you cover tip?"

"Deal. Let's go."

You both ate the pizza until it was time for Nikki to leave.

It was hard going to sleep that night. Anxiety wracked your mind. 

  
Maybe it had all been one big misunderstanding. Maybe he didn't hate you completely, and he just had some weird skeleton problem. Maybe he just doesn't like being touched that much. Well, he likes holding your hand. And hugs. Or did he not really like those things? Had you missed when he was obviously uncomfortable, and this was his breaking point? You were known to be pretty... dense sometimes. You would get over your stupid silly crush, and apologize tomorrow. Maybe you could cook him something? Or maybe go out somewhere and pay. He probably wouldn't mind. Maybe the apology would fail and you'd look pathetic. Maybe. But you had to try something.


	18. day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here ya go ;0

sweetpea 10:12 PM   
Hey, we still going to the farmers market tomorrow?

Sans opened his phone that morning to a missed message from the night before. He had had a full day, and went to sleep early because he saw that you had retreated to your room.

He noticed that you had someone over, how could he not? You hadn't come out that night to eat dinner on your balcony. He thought that maybe it was the weather, but you loved to watch the clouds and you went out in rain or shine. Then he noticed that you were talking to someone when you moved your hands animatedly. He hadn't gotten a good look at the other person, but he could guess it was your friend Nikki. You didn't seem to talk to her much, instead opting to have her over occasionally.

You had mentioned it once or twice in passing, and he had filed it away in his mind to write into the notebook he kept of information on you. It wasn't too invasive in his mind, only things you liked and people you knew. For example, he had the flowers you liked the most, or the songs he heard that most reminded him of you. Or even sometimes gift ideas for his occasional bouts of generosity towards you. Well, he was generally pretty generous with you, to be honest. But that didn't mean he couldn't be even more giving. Buying things for you made both of you happy, so why not? He had the money to spare. And you didn't have to know how meaningless money was to him. You would probably figure it out sooner or later; you were a pretty smart gal. But he could bide his time until then.

So of course he loved going to the farmer's market with you. He could buy you whatever you wanted under the guise of tradition. He always bought you things there, so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

So yes, he had been planning to go to the farmers market with you.

Maybe he could treat you to lunch at a monster friendly restaurant this time (though that was more for you than him, he had to deal with xenophobic scum almost daily, however he remembered how upset you had gotten last time) and he could talk to you about your plans for the week. The local aquarium was having a sale on tickets on Friday, and maybe you could take that day off of work. You normally had 2 days at home a week.

Sans didn't really know the full extent of your job, but he knew that you enjoyed it and it paid well. Those were the only things that mattered. Paying well wasn't really a concern for him, but you probably wouldn't like it too much if he paid your rent.

He rolled out of bed and onto the floor, breaking him out of his reverie. He had started to get up before he started thinking, and gravity had done the rest. Fucking Newton.

He scrambled to grab his phone and reply, wanting to catch you before you left without him. Then he remembered he should probably check and see if you had left yet. Fuck, your apartment lights were off.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:02 AM  
uh yea ill meet ya there

Smooth Sans, smooth.

sweetpea 7:05 AM   
Oh, ok! I thought you weren't coming for a bit there lol

He wouldn't miss spending time with you for the world. Why wouldn't he come? You knew it was a regular occurrence by now.

sweetpea 7:06 AM   
You wanna meet me at the cafe?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:06 AM   
yea sure doll

He quickly got dressed, looked himself over in his bathroom mirror, and doused himself in cologne. He was still sweaty and probably smelled like cigarette smoke, but hopefully you wouldn't notice the smell. He also didn't want to smell himself and worry about it all day. His sense of smell was far more sensitive than yours, so even if you didn't think he smelled terrible, he would still be anxious about it all day.

He took a shortcut to the alley behind the cafe, and stepped out onto the pavement. He turned the corner and made his way into the store. They were having a sale on a kind of fall drink you would probably like, so he decided to order before you got there so he could surprise you.

You arrived five minutes after he had the drinks in hand. You walked over to the table timidly. Were you upset? Scared? Were you upset at him specifically? Scared of him specifically? You had never looked at him like that. He immediately hunkered down and tried to seem as non-threatening as possible. When normally he would slouch, he sunk down further in his seat to make himself smaller. It might have had the opposite effect on you, because you probably thought he was just comfortable. So he put on the most welcoming face he could muster up. It wasn't hard being nice to you, but all of his actions towards you before this had been calculated to make him seem slightly more dominant. He was offering up a piece of himself here, allowing himself to submit to you. It was different somehow.

Your face seemed to soften right afterwards. Good. You looked like you were back to your normal self, if not completely then at least somewhat.

"hey doll, grabbed us sum drinks. ya wanna get ta shoppin?"

"We have a few minutes to sit and talk. What's up? You do anything yesterday?"

Uh. Hm. What was he supposed to say, that once he got home he took a cold shower? And that he couldn't even come out of his room until Papyrus dragged him out for dinner? Nuh uh. He wouldn't entertain the thought for another second.

"just chillin, you know tha deal."

"Oh, ok. I had my pal Nikki over and we talked a bit. It was really nice. I haven't really seen her in a while, she's just so busy."

"m glad ta hear it, dollface. s' nice tha ya had a good time"

"Yep! You mind if we head on over now?"

"naw, let's go sweet cheeks."

And so you did. You walked over together, but you stayed far enough away that he couldn't hold your hand or lean his arm on you. What was up with that? Were you still uncomfortable around him?

Once you had both bought your groceries as normal, Sans decided to buy you an enormous bouquet. Maybe that would snap you out of your funk.

As soon as you saw him pay for the flowers, you shot him a questioning look.

"what, a guy can't buy flowers for his bud? can't be-leaf this."

You didn't outwardly laugh, but your face softened. Good. You looked pretty no matter what, but your face didn't hold anger or frustration very well. It just felt so... not you. It didn't suit you at all.

Once you finished up with the flowers, it was time to head out for lunch. Sans decided that after the last time that you both had picked somewhere random, he would take you to a known monster friendly diner instead. There would be mostly humans there, so no monster could ruin your thoughts of him. Monsters would immediately know that he had marked you, and probably give him shit for it. He wouldn't be able to keep you from hearing, and you would find out about the extra safety precaution he had placed on you.

So you both went to a diner that he had been to before. He was treated well there, and even if it was only his waiter who was nice, at least they allowed monsters to eat there.

He cut a shortcut to the back of the diner, and you went through the portal first. He watched behind you, right before he stepped through himself.

As soon as you both were seated, you looked like you were steeling yourself to say something. Sans sat in anticipation of what you would say.

"Hey so, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I didn't mean to. I probably should've just went to go sleep in my bed or something, I mean, you were pretty obviously drunk..."

You? You thought that you had done something wrong? Oh. He was an idiot. You thought that you had upset him, instead of him just getting embarrassed and leaving. Is that why you had been so distant? God. He shouldn't have left so quickly, but then he risked the chance of you finding out. Ugh, god. It felt like the entire world hated him.

"what? ya didn make me uncomfortable, i was jus embarrassed that i..."

Think of something. He couldn't say something like 'i had to use the bathroom' because you already knew that he didn't. He came in drunk the night before, right? That would suffice as a good explanation.

"...came in drunk tha night before. sorry i was so pushy about cuddlin ya."

Ok. You seemed pacified at that.

"Oh. Ok."

Your bright smile was back again. He was tempted to sigh in relief.

You continued to make small talk, and make some jokes about the food. You decided that you wanted breakfast food, and ordered french toast and eggs. He ordered an omelette, and dumped about half the bottle of hot sauce on it.

"Oh god. How can you even eat that?"

"easy. my tastebuds aren't as sensitive, so i only get tha flavor, not tha pain."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Wait, I don't even know how you eat in general. How do you even eat human food?

"monsters can eat human food, but it takes a bit more effort. we gotta put some magic inta it so we can digest it. ya might not notice, but whenever we order drinks, i always tap my cup first before drinkin it."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Wow, that's pretty cool. Why couldn't you drink the water the other night?"

"oh, that? cause since i ain't got the organs, i gotta conciously convert it ta magic. it's a skeleton thing rather than a monsta thing."

"That's so cool! Inconvenient, but cool."

Your food arrived just as you were saying that. You took the first few bites of your French toast and offered him some. He declined, but appreciated the offer.

You finished chewing and took a breath to speak.

"So, do ya have any plans for tonight?"

"not really, prolly gonna jus chill. might hafta babysit, but only fer an hour ."

"how bout you, you busy tonight? we could have a movie marathon, or order somethin. could intraduce ya ta some pals a mine?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy. Nikki set me up on a date with one of her co-workers. I'm not too thrilled, but I promised so I have to."

Date? You had? A date?

You were his. You were all his. Nobody else could have you, not after how hard he had worked to have something, anything, with you.

You were the object of his affection. His love. His sugar. His sun. His light.

No matter what, you were his.

He wouldn't tell you not to go, no. That would only upset you. But he would make sure that the date went well. If it didn't, he would teach this co-worker of Nikki's a lesson. He would show this man hell. You would walk out of the place happy.

And then, Sans would take him aside, and make sure he knew that he was to  
never. **e v e r.** talk to you again. Sans would first offer to pay his rent or something but if he didn't agree, he would show him hell. This man didn't deserve karmatic retribution. Not yet.

He bent his fork at a 90° angle under the table. He carefully straightened it back out after calming himself down.

"thas alright doll, try ta havva good time. movie night can always be rescheduled yea?"

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding."

You continued talking until you finished your meal, talking about work and how you wanted to go to the aquarium some time. He was only half listening, still thinking about the fact that you had a date to attend. Shit.

Did it mean that you definitely didn't like him back if you were going? You had said that you were being forced to go, but was that just to save his feelings? Did you know how much he loved you?

Soon after lunch, he took both of you through a shortcut back to your apartment.

"alright sugar, ill leave ya to it. have a good time tonight."

And with that he left. He left quickly, hurrying to get back to his room before he broke down.

As soon as he got into his room, he threw his lamp at the wall and started bawling. It shattered.

"BROTHER? WHAT HAVE YOU BROKEN THIS TIME?"

"nothin, jus a lamp boss. m goin ta sleep now."

"BROTHER...Are You Alright? I Can Hear You Crying In There."

"yes. im fine paps. jus gimme a bit."

"If You Say So."

 

 


	19. day 30 (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s' only ur pov this time  
> :0

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:12 PM  
Hey, we still going to the farmers market tomorrow? 

At that moment you were eyeing your phone that was placed in the center of your palm. You noticed that your hands were shaking badly today, probably an effect of the anxiety surrounding the thought of apologizing later. 

You sat on your couch, dressed and ready to leave. It was still early. You gave yourself extra time on purpose, because Sans still hadn't answered you. You slouched down into your seat and sighed after pulling out your phone, staring at it for a second, and zoning out while still staring. In all honesty? You were a downright mess. Seeing Nikki had eased your pain a bit, but it also added a new level of anxiety about your "date" later. You really didn't like starting relationships with people you weren't friends with already, so it shouldn't have been that nere wracking. But it was. This was an opportunity to make a friend, and you really didn't want to hurt the guy emotionally... maybe you could make yourself seem more undesirable so he wouldn't be too let down? No, that would probably backfire somehow. You just had to try and be as nice as you could be. You could do that. Who's to say that he would even like you? 

Nikki hadn't told you anything about him other than a general description of his face so you could find him, and that he wasn't bigoted. He was apparently very shy, and he didn't have very many friends except for Nikki, who didn't even know him very well. You had a feeling that he was only doing this to appease her as well. 

If the date went well, you could take him to aquarium on Friday. You had planned to go with sans, but if he hated you, that wouldn't be too fun. You were going to the aquarium no matter what. The many aquatic animals were amazing, and you rarely got to go. 

You were spared from more anxious thoughts by a notification from your phone. 

Sansational ;) 7:02 AM  
uh yea ill meet ya there 

Why would he meet you there? He normally loved to walk with you. Well, you were a little late, so you probably wouldn't be taking the long and pretty route, instead opting for the shorter and lackluster route. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:05 AM  
Oh, ok! I thought you weren't coming for a bit there lol

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:06 AM  
You wanna meet me at the cafe? 

Sansational ;) 7:06 AM  
yea sure doll 

As soon as he confirmed his presence, you made your way out. The hallways were the same as always, but the flourecent lights felt harsher. The hallway felt narrower. 

You instantly felt relief as you arrived outside. You continued on the shorter route, passing a few sand lots and smaller shops. A few ominous empty buildings, and people that probably shouldn't have been walking around at this hour. You wished Sans was there. 

You arrived, and saw that he had already bought your drinks. You walked over to the table, a little unsure of where to start. He must have seen how tense you were. You hadn't meant to make it so obvious, but your face was pretty expressive. He sunk down into his seat and sent you a welcoming face. 

So he wasn't still upset with you? That was a relief. If he was, he was hiding it well. 

"hey doll, grabbed us sum drinks. ya wanna get ta shoppin?"

"We have a few minutes to sit and talk. What's up? You do anything yesterday?"

"just chillin, you know tha deal." 

If he was 'just chillin' then how come he left so quickly? You had justified to yourself that maybe he had somewhere to be, like work or a family thing, or even a date. 

"Oh, ok. I had my pal Nikki over and we talked a bit. It was really nice. I haven't really seen her in a while, she's just so busy." 

"m glad ta hear it, dollface. s' nice tha ya had a good time"

"Yep! You mind if we head on over now?"

"naw, let's go sweet cheeks."

And so you did. You walked over together, but you stayed far enough away that he couldn't hold your hand or lean his arm on you. You didn't want him to feel uncomfortable again. Touching him seemed to be the trigger for him leaving last time, so you didn't want a repeat. 

Once you had both bought your groceries as normal, Sans bought you an enormous bouquet.

As soon as you saw him pay for the flowers, you shot him a questioning look. 

"what, a guy can't buy flowers for his bud? can't be-leaf this." 

You didn't outwardly laugh, but your face softened. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing you let out a snort. 

Once you finished up with the flowers, it was time to head out for lunch. So you both decided to go to a diner that he had been to before. He was treated well there, they had allowed monsters to be served. It sucked that he had to be especially careful about which places he went to. 

He cut a shortcut to the back of the diner, and you went through the portal first. He watched behind you, right before he stepped through himself. He must've been making sure you got through safe.

As soon as you both were seated, you steeled yourself to apologize. You almost didn't want to bring it up at all, but you needed him to know how sorry you were. 

"Hey so, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I didn't mean to. I probably should've just went to go sleep in my bed or something, I mean, you were pretty obviously drunk..." 

"what? ya didn make me uncomfortable, i was jus embarrassed that i... came in drunk tha night before. sorry i was so pushy about cuddlin ya." 

Wait, what? God this was confusing. So he was just embarrassed? You felt like such an idiot. Of course he wouldn't be mad at you for something so stupid. Jeez. 

"Oh. Ok." 

You sent a smile towards him. The extreme relief hit you like a brick. 

You continued to make small talk, and make some jokes about the food. You decided that you wanted breakfast food, and ordered french toast and eggs. He ordered an omelette, and dumped about half the bottle of hot sauce on it.

What the hell! Hot sauce was okay in small amounts, but he couldn't have been able to taste anything under it like that! 

"Oh god. How can you even eat that?" 

"easy. my tastebuds aren't as sensitive, so i only get tha flavor, not tha pain."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Wait, I don't even know how you eat in general. How do you even eat human food? 

"monsters can eat human food, but it takes a bit more effort. we gotta put some magic inta it so we can digest it. ya might not notice, but whenever we order drinks, i always tap my cup first before drinkin it." 

Huh, you hadn't noticed that before, but now that he mentioned it...

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Wow, that's pretty cool. Why couldn't you drink the water the other night?" 

"oh, that? cause since i ain't got the organs, i gotta conciously convert it ta magic. it's a skeleton thing rather than a monsta thing." 

"That's so cool! Inconvenient, but cool." 

Your food arrived just as you were saying that. You took the first few bites of your French toast and offered him some. He declined, but appreciated the offer. 

You finished chewing and took a breath to speak. 

"So, do ya have any plans for tonight?" 

"not really, prolly gonna jus chill. might hafta babysit, but only fer an hour ." 

"how bout you, you busy tonight? we could have a movie marathon, or order somethin. could intraduce ya ta some pals a mine?"

Uh oh. You had forgotten that you promised a marathon the next time you hung out. And of course he wanted to hang out more, if he had nothing to do. 

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy. Nikki set me up on a date with one of her co-workers. I'm not too thrilled, but I promised so I have to." 

His face dropped and his eyelights dimmed. He didn't speak for a long time, and you were a little worried. You were just about to wave your hand in front of him before his face returned to normal and he spoke up. 

"thas alright doll, try ta havva good time. movie night can always be rescheduled yea?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding." 

You continued talking until you finished your meal, talking about work and how you wanted to go to the aquarium Friday. You could tell he wasn't listening, and added in some nonsense to see if he was or not. He only nodded. You would have to text him about Friday later. 

You could tell he was distraught. Did him being upset mean that he might like you back? Or was he just upset about the botched movie night?

Soon after lunch, he took both of you through a shortcut back to your apartment. 

"alright sugar, ill leave ya to it. have a good time tonight." 

And with that he left. You couldn't help but notice that he had left extremely quickly. You were worried about him. Maybe you could do something nice for him tomorrow. 

But for then, you had a few hours to hang out before you had to get ready for your date.


	20. day 30 (pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh ;)

You puttered around playing video games on your laptop for around two hours. You got frustrated and took a break, and after an hour you had cleared the grimy plates and cups from your room, taken the trash from the kitchen and your room, cleaned the dishes in the sink, and set a load of laundry to wash. Nervous cleaning wasn't the worst habit you could've picked up.

You felt... weird. You couldn't describe the exact feeling, but something didn't sit well in your stomach, something akin to forgetting something important, but not quite. You hadn't talked to Sans in a while, maybe that was it.

You weren't completely dependent on Sans, but you did feel more comfortable if you knew he was around. You hoped he felt the same way. But he had left in a hurry earlier, and he would probably be sleeping on your couch unless he had something better to do. He was your closest friend, and you liked to think you were his too. But he didn't tell you everything, and you didn't expect him to. What if he had another, closer friend? Or even a girlfriend?

One of the main reasons you had accepted Nikki's Request was because you felt extremely guilty about your crush on Sans. If he did have a girlfriend, you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up for a relationship with him. If you confessed and he was already in a relationship, it might ruin your friendship, and you would be alone again. You didn't want to be alone again.

You had been used to being alone before you met him, so much that you had thought it was the only way you could be.

But being friends with Sans had spoiled you, in more ways than one. You had a constant flow of laughter fuel, bad jokes and good ones alike. Sans was a pretty funny guy. You had gotten more physical contact than you had in years. Not even romantically, just platonic hand holding and hugging and occasional cuddles. You also had constant affection and comfort whenever you were sad. He would go out of his way to come over and cheer you up. Your mind immediately latched on to the night he came over when you were drunk.

Man, you would go through a hell of a withdrawal period if you lost all that.

You'd rather not take that chance. You were patient, and you would wait until it came up.

Maybe you wouldnt have to be alone if this date went well. You had a hard time thinking of this as a date, and more of a meeting of sorts. You were sure he was a nice guy, you just didn't know how nice. Or if you would click. Or... well, you just didn't know.

You had chosen a monster café to meet up with him at. It was upper class, and you could pay for it if you needed. But if this guy worked with Nikki, that meant he was loaded. The place was renouned for its amazing pastries, and served a wide selection of tea. But they also served sandwiches and such so it would be alright for dinner. And you paid first, so just in case you needed to duck out, you wouldn't be forced to dine and dash. The thought that people actually did that irked you, didn't they know that the employees got in trouble for that kind of thing?

Maybe you could bring back something for Sans. He would probably appreciate it.

Your alarm on your phone sounded, and let you know that it was time to start to get ready. It was nice outside, slightly cool with a breeze, and the clouds were a nice purple grey color. You went with an outfit that was classy and casual at the same time. Several pieces of clothing matched the others. You had the outfit laid on your bed, and took your shirt off so that you could start getting dressed, but remembered that you should probably put on makeup first. You'd had too many accidents where you had spilled foundation on a dressy blouse, or gotten loose powder on a dark colored shirt. So you just walked to the bathroom in your bra and shorts, not really caring about it. Everything was pretty much covered, and you were in your own house. Your own room even. On the 8th floor. Nobody could see you from the street. Why not, right?

You left the bathroom wearing a fair amount of makeup, but it looked almost natural. You tended to stray away from bold makeup looks on first meetings; you were bold enough yourself. The air in your room felt stale, so you turned on a fan and sprayed some perfume. You smelt good and so did your room.

Something still felt wrong in the back of your mind, but you pushed it aside. Probably just your nerves, right? Right. Just those pesky thoughts. Nothing to worry about. You should've been used to them now, you thought. You had been dealing with them for all of your adult life.

The time arrived where it was time to head out. It was pretty far, so you didn't feel comfortable walking. And you wouldn't have made it in time. So you drove your car to the little cafe. Your car wasn't bad or dirty, you just liked walking or riding your bike better. Parking was easier that way, and you got to enjoy the scenery.

You arrived at the cafe a little late. Traffic was bad, there was an accident on the main road and you had to take several other streets you wouldn't normally have taken to get there. You hoped the people involved were going to be ok. Car accidents scared you, yet another reason why you preferred not to drive your car. When you arrived at the cafe, it was directly on the street, so you needed to find parking. It wouldn't have normally been too big of a hassle, but you had to park at least a block away, and you were already late. What a great impression you must have been giving him.

You spotted him across the room, sitting at a dainty table decorated in purple.

He was a little taller than you, olive skin, short and curly dark hair, and wore thick lensed glasses. He was not especially thin nor especially thick. He was dressed maybe a little too formally, with a button up, a tie with a colorful pattern on it, and crisp dress pants. But then again, maybe it was you who was underdressed. This did seem to be a pretty classy place. You walked over and waited before you set your things down.

"Hey! Are you Jay? Jay Cage?"

"Ye-yeah, that w-would be me. W-wait, fuck. Let me try that again. Hi, I'm Jay, it's nice to meet you."

Aw jeez, what a sweetie. He was awkward, but in an endearing way.

You made small talk, answering simple questions and testing the waters. He liked at your bad jokes, and laughed at almost all of them. It seemed that he was pretty easy to entertain.

When you finally spoke up about ordering food before you were kicked out, he immediately asked what you wanted and went up to the counter for you. You had read him as the type to have trouble ordering, not the other way around. Well, it was a pleasant surprise.

You both ordered pressed paninis, and you ordered an especially fancy hot chocolate, while he ordered a chai tea. When you asked about the bill, he refused to let you pay. So he was that kind of guy. You could live with it.

"Ok, if you won't let me pay for my food, can I at least cover the tip?"

"S-sure. As long as it isn't above 20%, and you can only tip for the dinner. I c-can cover all of anything we eat afterwards, like dessert."

"Are you sure? That's pretty generous dude."

"Positive."

After recieving your food and starting a few bites, the conversation between you two started back up again.

"So, what do you do for a living?" You asked him.

"O-oh, I'm a web contracter. I get paid to make and design websites, and I specialize specifically in user interface."

"Wow, that sounds so cool! Who have you worked for?"

"M-mostly government agencies, but the occasional commercial company is scattered in... anything that pays enough really."

Now you got why this guy didn't have many friends. The first layer of shyness and the fact that he moved around jobs so much must have meant that he didn't have a lot of time to make friends, and didn't have the time to keep them afterwards. You were detsrmined to be an exception.

"Gosh, that's pretty neat. I work for a big company on the other side of the city. I work on ad campaigns and oversee the commercial artwork and design aspects."

"And y-you say my job is cool? That sounds awesome."

You continued making small talk for the rest of the night. You were a little sad that this guy and you didn't click romantically, but it was worth a shot. And hey, new friend!

"Hey, so I don't want to lead you on, I'm not to interested in a romantic relationship right now. I am, however, always open to new friends?"

He almost looked guilty.

"Thank g-god. I'm honestly not r-really into romantic relationships, and I only agreed because it-it's been so long since I met someone nice. Nikki described you as, and I quote, 'filled with an inexplicable love for anyone she deems fit. And that's almost everyone.' So uh. Y-yeah."

"Phew, ok! Glad that's out in the open. Would you want to trade numbers?"

His eyes lit up.

"S-sure!"

"Great."

You traded numbers and left. You didn't end up buying dessert for yourself, but you picked up a bear claw for Sans. You figured he would enjoy it. You tipped 30%. The spider monster behind the counter looked pleased.

"Thank you, dearie, come again!"

You sent her a smile. Her smile seemed genuine but.. there was something off about it. Or maybe you were just imagining it. You didn't know her at all, so how were you to know?

The drive home was long, and you sung to some songs on your phone. They made you happy. The anxiety you had felt about the 'date' had seemed silly.

Once you got home, you changed out of your nice clothes and into pajamas. A baggy t-shirt and short shorts. You felt free after the slightly constricting outfit.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:46 PM  
Hey Sansy!! I gotcha something, if you wanna visit me to grab it

Sansational ;) 9:55 PM  
aight, ill be over inna sec dollface

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 PM  
Mk

  
Sans came over to retrieve his bear claw, and he loved it. He loved how flakey and sweet it was. He ended up trying to talk with you about your date, but you wouldn't budge. You cut him off before the conversation carried on for too long, and made both of you a mug of tea. He liked the earl grey from the last time, and you fixed yourself some vanilla chai. You sat on the couch drinking your tea and watching TV with him until you fell asleep.


	21. day 30 (pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey thank you everyone for 3000+ hits!   
> I love each and every one of you sooooo much <3  
> your comments brighten up my day ;)

Sans didn't want to follow you, but in his mind, he had no choice. Well, that was a lie. He wanted to follow you and he wanted to hurt the guy you were going out with, and he wanted to do a lot of things. But as long as he didn't act on that other stuff, that meant that he was still a good person, right? If he let himself believe that, he wouldn't feel so guilty. Plausable deniability. If he didn't think what he was doing was wrong, it would be easier to swallow if you ever found out, and it would make it easier to keep from you.

He didn't enjoy lying to you, but it was something that had to be done. Would you still enjoy being around him if you knew the whole truth?

And that's how he found himself following the (ever growing) energy trail that your soul gave off. It was easy to find yours specifically because it was so... radiant? Glowing? 'Strong' didn't do it justice. It had felt like you were leaving sunbeams in your wake. And of course, of course it was him, who was drawn to that light like a moth. He didn't feel like a moth. He felt like a stalker. But thinking about things more metaphorically made the truth easier to swallow.

He was especially lucky that there was an alleyway directly across from where you had parked, so he could make sure you were safe as you travelled on your way. You turned the corner, and he waited a good 30 seconds before taking off after you. You stopped right under a sign, before you opened the elegant doors and took a step into a warmly lit cafe of sorts.

Wait. Did he recognize the place? Had he been here before? He took a shortcut to the building across the street to get a better look at the sign, a real estate office that had probably either closed early or just hadn't opened on Sundays. It was dark, so he couldn't be seen unless someone put their face flush to the glass of the windows.

The sign on the restaurant read "The Black Widow".

Fuuuuuuck.

He had been here before. He had been here because it was Muffet's restaurant.

Muffet owed him a favor, so you weren't in immediate danger. But once muffet knew something, everyone knew. Unless you paid her to keep her mouth shut. Unless you paid her absolutely ungodly amounts of money. Great, another pain in his non-existent ass.

As he panicked, he hadn't realized that you had sat across from a man who looked about the same age as you, who had dark-ish skin, even darker hair, and thick glasses. He was... attractive? Sans couldn't really tell. Sans' perception of human beauty was skewed in your favor, and he couldn't really tell what you thought of your date by your expression alone.

He continued keeping an eye on you for the remainder of your time there. He could tell that you were nervous, but the company you were keeping couldn't really tell. But Sans knew most of your habits, and it was easy to tell if you looked for the right signs.

1\. Your leg was tapping on the floor. Not hard or loud enough for your date to notice, but it was still obvious to him.

2\. You kept moving your hair around. You always did that when you weren't quite comfortable with his jokes. It wasn't extreme discomfort, just when he was being too flirty and you got flustered. But you were obviously not flustered.

3\. You kept opening your phone to check the time in short intervals. You only did that when you were bored, or you didn't have anywhere you felt you could look.

4\. Your grin didn't quite reach your eyes. That didn't necessarily mean that you were uncomfortable, just that you weren't exactly engaged.

Your partner eventually went up to the counter, and you took a deep breath as soon as you were out of his line of sight. You were being as nice as you could, but you looked a bit tired.

When he came back, you talked for a while and seemed to brighten up a bit. Good. He didn't like seeing you upset, even if you were with someone else. Your well-being was above his no matter what.

By the end, you had talked for a while. In between bites of your sandwich, you would chat for a bit. Heh, you looked awfully cute with your cheeks full. You looked like a chipmunk.

Sometimes your nose would scrunch up when you laughed, and boy, did he love that. It was just so... you.

Eventually both of your faces dropped momentarily, and he couldn't parse out what that was about. But soon after you traded phones, probably to exchange numbers. Huh, maybe it had gone better than he had thought.

Right before you left for the night, you went up to the counter and bought something, but you put it in your bag.

The worst part of the night was that you had direct interaction with muffet. He knew for a fact that she could smell that he'd marked you, and he would be a fool not to bribe her into staying quiet. At least muffet liked you, you seemed to have tipped at lot, you always did. She even smiled at you. He was going to have a long talk with her after his talk with your date. Muffet seemed nonthreatening enough, but she had a reputation as a ruthless businesswoman. She was not above torture or blackmail, and had money to spare. She held a monopoly over magic sweets, owning both the production of cinna-bunnies and nicecream. Her empire was rivaled only by Grillby, him having control of the more savory side of monster food.

As soon as you left, he followed your date down the street about a block, and watched him get into his car from across the street. He had a pretty nice looking car, one of the expensive magic powered ones that had come out recently. Heh, he might've even designed the engine. But those sold for a lot, so either this car was paid for by his company, or he was just insanely rich.

He got into his car and drove towards the highway. Fuck. Sans couldn't keep up with a car moving that fast, so he would have to lock his magic on to this guy's soul and try to shortcut to it without having any accidents. Pretty risky. When Sans was just learning how to use his magic, he learned what shortcutting into a wall felt like. Spoiler: not pleasant.

Luckily he ended up in a grassy area, about 3 feet away from a tree. He thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't cut 3 feet to the left of him. Trees were among the hardest to get un-stuck from without completely taking its structure apart. The only worse things were humans and animals, and he had never had the pleasure of running into either of those situations.

He could feel your date's soul in an apartment on the third floor. He guessed and took a shortcut to the balcony of the apartment on the far right, and then had to move about two balconies to the left. When Sans could finally see him through the glass sliding door, he knocked.

Your date looked confused for a moment and walked towards the front door. Sans mentally slapped himself. Of course he would think he was at the front door first, that's were normal people enter. Sans gave the boy a few seconds and knocked again, only louder.

The boy came to the balcony door, looking extremely confused. He startled easily once he saw Sans' face, shrieked, and took a step back. He looked like he was about to sprint away, probably to one of the back rooms. Shit. So Sans put on his most heartfelt smile and hoped to pacify him enough to get him to open the door. He only wanted to have a civil conversation with this guy, considering he hadn't really upset you. Sans was looking to gather information, bribe, and blackmail – in that order.

Once this guy had mustered enough courage to open the door just a crack, Sans finally felt relief. If the guy wouldn't even open the door in the first place, where would that get him?

"H-hello? Who are you?"

"relax kid, i ain't gonna hurtcha. jus came ta talk."

"O-oh. W-what about?"

Sans had to keep himself from bursting out laughing right in the guy's face. He was obviously very intimidated, but he said all of this with only the left side of his face visible, and his hands clenched in a death grip around the door handle.

"ya went onna date today, yea?"

"O-oh, not exactly a date-date, but yea, technically, I suppose."

"whadda ya mean 'technically'? s' it a date er not?"

"Y-yes."

Jay came out, closed the door behind him, and took a seat on one of the metal chairs on the balcony.

"so, yer date jus happen'd ta be my best friend. came here ta talk ta ya bout er."

"O-oh. I can see why you would want to check me out then, I guess."

"yea. shes my whole world, lights up my life. which is why i wanted ta warn ya, if you break er heart, yer good as dead."

It hurt Sans to say that you were only his friend, but he didn't want to scare this guy off and have him tattle on him. He had seen this specific scenerio play out in some of the movies and shows you had watched together, so he assumed it was a normal human thing. And if not, he could pass it off just as easily as a normal monster thing.

"Th-that won't be too much of a problem, considering that were not in a r-relationship. W-we decided to stay friends instead."

What a relief. Not far from what he assumed, but confirmation was key.

"oh. looks like my job 'eres done then."

"Uh, ok. Bye."

Sans was going to try and repay him for his troubles, but he obviously had a lot of money. Paying for his rent wouldn't really do much. So he just decided to leave.

Next stop: Muffet's.

Out of all places, why did you have to pick Muffet's? Anywhere else and both your well-being and his wouldn't have been in danger. But he couldn't blame you, there was almost no way you could've known.

Which is why he found himself taking a shortcut into the alley behind Muffet's, and using the backdoor as an entrance. Muffet had no doubt already caught a whiff of him, so it was only a matter of time before he had to bribe and blackmail his way out of this.

Muffet rounded the corner and glared fiercely at him. She was wearing extremely fancy attire, contrasted with the red flour stained apron she wore over them.

"Why, hello dearie! Funny seeing you here. What could you possibly want at this hour?"

Her words were sweet but her tone was absolutely venomous, and it was clear that she knew exactly why he was there.

"c'mon muffet, why can't ya just let me off tha hook, jus this once? "

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you could possibly mean, dearie! It's not like there was a human with your scent all over her, stinking up my store! That couldn't have happened, because she would have been dead by now!"

"c'mon muff! ya owe me!"

"Ah, I did. But now I don't. I repaid that debt as soon as I let that vermin walk out of here unscathed. You're extremely lucky that she tipped well."

"And do you have any explanation as to why she was here in the first place? And with another human? You are awfully possessive over your new toys, so why would you even let her in here with another?"

"Unless..."

A wicked grin spread across her face.

"The poor soul doesn't know she's marked, does she?"

The look on Sans' face gave it away immediately.

"Ah, thats delicious ... Absolutely delicious! What would everyone think if they knew that the Judge of the underground had heart eyes for a human! Absolutely delectable."

"muffet."

"Ah yes, I can see it now! You, a scary monster, with a small human girl! That's hilarious... a green soul even!"

"muffet."

"Ahuhuhuhu! How could she ever fall for someone like you! She probably doesn't even know your LV, does she?"

"m u f f e t."

She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.

"Yes, Sans?"

"if ya keep this quiet, i will not only pay ya whateva price ya name, but ill owe ya one."

"Oh! Marvelous! The terrifying Sans, owing me a favor? I'll keep that in mind! Yes, I'll keep your little pet a secret. Now leave before I order my pet to make you."

Sans sent her a sharp glare, and turned around.

"cya."

He waved over his shoulder, and cut a shortcut right then and there. He stepped through and into his room. He laid on his bed, thinking about the trouble he was in. The money wouldn't be a problem, no. But the favor would be.

He heard his phone go off, and saw that he had received a text from you. You had all but yanked him out of his depressing reverie.

sweetpea 9:46 PM   
Hey Sansy!! I gotcha something, if you wanna visit me to grab it

Sansy? That was extremely cute. You were extremely cute. What the fuck. Also? A gift? What had he done to deserve you?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:55 PM   
aight, ill be over inna sec dollface

sweetpea 9:57 PM   
Mk

Sans loved every bite of the bearclaw you gave him. You knew him so well. Jeez how thoughtful can one single person be?

You fell asleep on his shoulder, watching TV. He carried you to bed, and plopped you under the covers. You were already in pajamas, so there was no need to change you. He kissed your forehead and brushed a bit of hair out of your face before he left.


	22. day 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this chapter took so long, ive been pretty busy with the holidays lately. btw, there will be a gyftmas chapter, but it might not be on time with the actual holidays, sorry! 
> 
> enjoy! <3

********

After a long and hard work week, it was finally Friday.

Well, not hard but rather boring. Very boring. It felt like you could've taken off the whole week and not have had to do anything. Being an overseer was boring work, especially if that overseer was as dedicated as you. You did all of your work early, and occasionally it bit you in the butt. It's not like you wanted to do it early, but most of the time, you knew it wouldn't get done unless you did it then and there. So, that's exactly what you did. You did all of your work and goofed off during your office hours, answering emails now and then, but for the most part just straight up chillin'. You had had to quickly take your feet off your desk a few times, before anyone passing had seen. You would be embarrassed if anyone saw anyway, but most of the time you were wearing a skirt. Flashing co-workers was not on your 'to do' list.

Snapchatting Sans took up a good bit of your time, however he had to stop when he had costumers, and his brother objected to him using his phone during family time. And was very adamant about it. Sans had replaced roughly 5 phones because Papyrus had crushed them in a fit of rage.

By the time Friday rolled around, the anticipation that had built up throughout the week was practically spilling out of your ears.

The aquarium had always been one of your favorite places, but you hardly ever went. This was also going to be Sans' first time visiting one, and you hoped it would be an awe inspiring experience. Your first time to one certainly was. It was one of the fonder memories you retained from your childhood.

You woke up bright and early that morning in order to get to the aquarium before the crowds. The aquarium was normally fairly busy, but they predicted a particularly large surge of customers due to the reduced ticket prices.

It was getting to be late November, so it was chilly outside. The days had been passing so quickly that the date had gotten away from you. Next week was going to be thanksgiving. You hadn't really planned anything because your family lived far away and you were too busy to plan a long trip. A weekend trip simply wouldn't cut it. So you would give yourself the day off and call it even.

You put on a comfortable but cute outfit; a hoodie and ripped jeans, topped with a light jacket. You had chosen it so that sans wouldn't look out of place next to you, and you would look semi matching.

You texted Sans to let him know that you were ready to go.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:35 AM  
Hey Sans, you up? We should head out soon!

Sansational ;) 9:38 AM  
yep, m ready sweets

Sansational ;) 9:38 AM  
ill be over inna hot second

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:39 AM   
Gotcha! Cya inna sec ;P

You waited on the couch for around two minutes before Sans got there. It's not like you were counting or anything.

"aight, let's hit tha road. ya sure yer alright with drivin?"

"Yeah, it's no biggie. We can't just shortcut there cause youve never been there, yeah?"

"yepp." He popped the p sound.

"Then it's no big deal, dude!"

You shot him a smile.

"i can, however, shortcut us ta the parkin garage."

"Sounds like a..."

He cut a hole and yanked you through before you could finish your scentence.

"...plan. Jeez dude, a little warning would be nice."

"heh, sorry doll, guess i got a little..."

He picked you up into a bridal carry. Holy shit! What the hell! You were not light by any stretch of the imagination, he must've been pretty damn strong. Especially with how effortlessly he scooped you up.

"...carried away."

"Heh heh-ho-holy shit!"

You continued giggling for a long while, just enjoying the feeling of being held.

"wheres yer car, sweetpea?"

You pointed in the general direction of your car, and he started walking. He carried you the entire way over, and when you finally dug your keys out of your pocket and unlocked the doors, he opened the driver's seat and smoothly slipped you in place.

"Wow, you have to carry me more often! That was so fun!"

"sure thing, sweets. long as yer ok with it."

You pumped your fist. God, he spoiled you.   
Before you started driving, you fiddled with the radio. You switched it to a station that played mostly 80s and 90s music.

After about 15 minutes, you arrived at the aquarium. The hard part was finding parking. The garage you found cost $10, but Sans insisted on paying.

Much like he insisted on paying for both of your tickets. You felt a little less guilty since they were on sale, but still. Didn't he work shitty food service jobs? You didn't want him wasting all of his money on you...

You only had to wait for about 5 minutes before you were able to get in. There were a lot of people, but not that many more than usual. But considering there were so many people, you held on to Sans' arm tightly. You didn't want to lose him here, there might be xenophobes, or he might not be able to find him or... there were too many possibilities. You decided to stop thinking about it so your anxiety wouldn't get higher than it already was.

The first place you saw was the blacktip reef. The railings were full of people,so you had to wait a while to get a good look. But it was worth it. The exhibit was even more beautiful than you remembered. The aqua light that the water reflected felt ethereal. The stingrays, sharks, and fish, mesmirized you, and you could've sworn that Sans had literal stars in his eyes. You pointed out your favorites to Sans, and he mostly stayed quiet. A few stingray jokes were thrown in, but for the most part, you just enjoyed each other's company. It was loud in the room from all the people, so it would've been hard to keep a conversation anyway.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"yeah, ya are."

"I couldn't hear you, sorry!"

"i said yea, they are."

You tugged on his sleeve to let him know that you wanted to move on. You rode the escalator to the second floor. It was mostly just a second viewing platform for the blacktip reef, but there were smaller tanks that lined the back. You looked at the fish inside of them, but moved quickly due to the constant flow of people.

Next up was one of the attractions that you were most excited about Sans seeing: the living sea shore. It consisted of two different tanks where you could touch creatures; one tank with horseshoe crabs and stingrays, another with moon jellyfish.

"Hey hey hey! We're getting to one of my favorite parts! It's gonna take a bit of waiting, but it'll be worth it, I promise!"

You beamed at him.

"heh, whatever you say, doll."

Once you got up the second escalator to the third floor, you arrived at the interactive attractions. There were little kids and adults alike, all waiting their turn to pet the sea creatures. You were a little worried about the kids hurting the animals, but the attendants seemed to have had it covered. They were more experienced at this than you.

After waiting for a while and finally arriving at the front, you prompted Sans to put his hand into the water. You brushed your palm against a passing ray.

"C'mon you silly goose, put your hand in! It's perfectly safe!"

"eh, alright..."

He reluctantly put his hand close to the water, but not quite in. You took his hand in yours and guided it into the water and on the ray you had been petting previously. You made sure he stroked the ray in slow, gentle, strokes.

"heh heh, uh... feels pretty smooth. nd kinda rubberey?"

He sounded nervous, and had an aprehensive look on his face.

"Yep! Cool huh?"

His face softened.

"yeah, s' cool darlin'."

"Ok, ok. So those were the stingrays and horseshoe crabs, now ya gotta see the jellyfish! They're soooo cool!"

"heh heh heh, sure thing, sweetheart. let's git in line."

So you took the hand that you were still holding and lead him closer to the jelly tank. There was still a fairly long line, but it went faster now that you were farther along. You moved to the front after a while, and reached into the tank to touch the jellies.

"uh, wait. 've seen these guys before, aren't they supposeta hurt humans when they touch em?"

"Oh, most of them, but not these guys. Thier stingy things are too small to hurt us I think. So we can pet em all we want."

"oh jeez, ok. m' glad, was worried fer a second. figured they wouldn' hurtcha cause a all tha other humans, but i wassa bit confused."

You dipped your hand in the water and gently pet a jelly.

"See? It's all good. M' only touching the caps anyway. You wanna try?"

"eeeeh..."

"Aw c'mon! They're really cool and pretty, yeah?"

"alright, anythin' fer you doll."

He roughly thrust his hand towards the tank, but you grabbed it before it touched the water.

"Nuh uh, gently."

You guided his hand towards the cap of the nearest jelly, and he touched it softly.

"heh heh, s' all squishy. i see why they're called jellies."

After you had your time touching the jellies, you moved on to let the other visitors have a turn. The other tanks along the back wall had various other fish and and octopus. Sans was pretty interested in the octopus. You made your way upstairs and towards the fourth floor. There was an exhibit for each type of water environment, from a kelp forest, to the ocean, and then a river. There was also a puffin exhibit near the end. Sans seemed a little unsettled by the birds.

If you had thought Sans had been unsettled by the birds before, you were in for a wild ride when you arrived at the tropical forest area. Birds were everywhere, and he tried to rush out as fast as he could. There was a slow moving line, but Sans decided to put you on his shoulders and make his way through the crowd of people. He was much calmer when you both visited the area with the frogs and snakes.

On the way down was the Atlantic coral reef in a hallway with ramps going along the sides of the tank. There was countless varieties of coral, sponges, and fish. Each had different patterns and colors. It was mesmirizing. There was a lull in traffic from the rainforest, so it was only Sans and you, with the occasional burst of visitors. After around 3 levels of coral reef, you were in shark alley. You and Sans stopped occasionally to point out your favorite sharks.

"heh, 've got a pal that looks like that one."

He pointed at a large shark.

"Whoa, that's so cool. You've gotta introduce me some time!"

"maybe some day. she's not too...nice? she's more my bro's pal than mine though."

You left the aquarium after a good while spent looking at the sharks. You walked back to your car while chatting with Sans about your favorite creatures and what plans he had for the rest of the day. You both decided to go back to your respective homes, but that you would have a movie marathon the day after. All in all, it was an amazing day.

 

 


	23. day 35 (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok snas POV ;0   
> it mostly fluff lol thx y'all   
> love u!!! <3

After a long and hard work week, it was finally Friday.

Sans knew that you had a tough work week, and tried to keep you busy with snapchatting you. But every time he would get an especially good joke in his head, he would get another customer. Or, if the snap that you sent him was especially cute, he needed time to stop happy-blushing before he could send you another. All in all, he couldn't snap you for hours at a time sometimes, and he felt extremely guilty about it. Things like that made him want to quit his job and just live off of his savings. The stars knew he could if he wanted, but Papyrus would be up his ass about a job. Ugh. What if he...just went to work with you? He could take out the middle man and just tell you stupid jokes then and there. That would probably be too creepy though. And you might get in trouble. Maybe he could just? Work in his workshop with you on speaker phone? Ugh, too much background noise. Maybe he could just pretend he was working? He'd come up with a better idea later.

When Friday rolled around, Sans was ecstatic. He was going to spend an entire day with you in one of your favorite places, one you felt that you could share with him. He would be able to learn so much about you in such a short amount of time. And you were so excited. You had previously told him that it was one of your favorite places, and he felt particularly honored that you had invited him to come with you right afterwards. He imagined you going on and on about your favorite creatures, and telling him about fond memories there. God, that would be so cute. You were so cute.

You had told him the night before to wake up early, so he woke up half an hour earlier than you had told him to. He was definitely lazy, but when it came to you, he had sufficient motivation to do almost anything. He used the extra time that he had set aside to mentally prepare himself for spending the entire day with you.

It was getting to be late November, so it was chilly outside. Maybe you would wear that cute jacket he liked. He decided to wear both a hoodie and a parka, because even though he wasn't really in danger of being cold, he would look out of place without a coat. And if he happened to fantasize about how cute you would look if he lended you his coat or hoodie, then it was just a side effect. Maybe you would forget that cute jacket, and of course he didn't want you to get cold. Humans were just so fragile.

After a few minutes of thinking, his phone alerted him to a text message.

sweetpea 9:35 AM  
Hey Sans, you up? We should head out soon!

He had been awake for a long time, but you didn't have to know that.

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:38 AM  
yep, m ready sweets

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:38 AM  
ill be over inna hot second

sweetpea 9:39 AM   
Gotcha! Cya inna sec ;P

Jeez, even your mannerisms were cute. If he was only a teeny bit less adjusted to your texting habits, that winky-toungue-outie face would've had him weak in the knees. Such a simple message could have him flustered. He was determined to fluster you at least once, as revenge. He took a few minutes to collect himself and let the blush on his cheeks settle.

He cut a hole to your place.

"aight, let's hit tha road. ya sure yer alright with drivin?"

You had discussed travel with him earlier. It's not that he couldn't shortcut there, but it would take a lot of magic and it would be dangerous. There wasn't any trace amounts of his magic there yet, so there wasn't much to grasp on to.

"Yeah, it's no biggie. We can't just shortcut there cause youve never been there, yeah?"

"yepp." He popped the p sound.

"Then it's no big deal, dude!"

You shot him a smile. He felt himself melting. He could only hope his eyes weren't doing the heart thing, he almost extinguished his eye lights at the thought.

"i can, however, shortcut us ta the parkin garage."

You probably didn't catch that he wasn't supposed to have been there before. It's not like he checked out your car or anything, and it's not like he inspected it for safety features. Of course not.

"Sounds like a..."

He cut a hole and yanked you through before you could finish your scentence.

"...plan. Jeez dude, a little warning would be nice."

"heh, sorry doll, guess i got a little..."

What was he doing. Jeez, so much for controlling his eye lights. He could feel the blush creeping up his face, but your eyes were closed tightly.

"...carried away."

"Heh heh-ho-holy shit!"

You continued giggling for a long while, and he just basked in the fact that yes, he had really just done that. And that yes, you hadn't minded. You sure as hell hadn't disliked it, if your laughter was any indication. He savored your squishy flesh in his arms. You were so...soft? Nice to hold? Warm? All of the above.

"wheres yer car, sweetpea?"

You pointed in the general direction of your car, and he started walking. He carried you the entire way over, and when you finally dug your keys out of your pocket and unlocked the doors, he opened the driver's seat and smoothly slipped you in place. It would be weird if he kissed you, right?

"Wow, you have to carry me more often! That was so fun!"

Ok, verbal confirmation. Mission success.

"sure thing, sweets. long as yer ok with it."

You pumped your fist. Did you really like it that much? Holy fuck, he had to do that more often.

After about 15 minutes, you arrived at the aquarium. The hard part was finding parking. The garage you found cost $10, but Sans managed to pay the attendant before you could. And he managed to pay for both tickets.

You only had to wait for about 5 minutes before you were able to get in. There were a lot of people, but not that many more than usual. But considering there were so many people, you held on to Sans' arm tightly. Your little hand felt comforting, grounding. He wanted to hold your hand, but it would probably be uncomfortable for you.

The first place you saw was the blacktip reef. The railings were full of people,so you had to wait a while to get a good look. He had to keep himself from forcefully shoving the people in front of you. That would probably get you anxious, or in an extreme case, kicked out. He wouldn't want to ruin your day like that.

The blue light reflected on your face beautifully, and you looked ethereal. You were surrounded by so many beautiful colors, and you looked like you belonged in a painting. Even with all of the other people there, all of his attention was on you. Wait. Fuck. Stars. He had stars in his eyes. Time to quickly get rid of those. You pointed out your favorites, just like he had predicted, and he mostly stayed quiet, trying to keep his emotions under control. A few stingray jokes were thrown in, but for the most part, you just enjoyed each other's company. It was loud in the room from all the people, so it would've been hard to keep a conversation anyway.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"yeah, ya are."

FU U C K

"I couldn't hear you, sorry!"

"i said yea, they are."

Nice save.

You tugged on his sleeve to let him know that you wanted to move on. You rode the escalator to the second floor. It was mostly just a second viewing platform for the blacktip reef, but there were smaller tanks that lined the back. You looked at the fish inside of them, but moved quickly due to the constant flow of people. He followed closely behind you.

Next up was one of the attractions that you were most excited about seeing: the living sea shore. It consisted of two different tanks where you could touch creatures; one tank with horseshoe crabs and stingrays, another with moon jellyfish (he totally hadn't memorized a map of the aquarium, of course not). You were so eager to get there that you practically speed-walked through the crowd.

"Hey hey hey! We're getting to one of my favorite parts! It's gonna take a bit of waiting, but it'll be worth it, I promise!"

You beamed at him. Stars, what a face.

"heh, whatever you say, doll."

Once you got up the second escalator to the third floor, you arrived at the interactive attractions. There were little kids and adults alike, all waiting their turn to pet the sea creatures. After waiting for a while and finally arriving at the front, you prompted him to put his hand into the water. You brushed your palm against a passing ray.

"C'mon you silly goose, put your hand in! It's perfectly safe!"

He was sure it was safe. It was just...  
weird.

"eh, alright..."

Anything for you.

He reluctantly put his hand close to the water, but not quite in. You took his hand in yours and guided it into the water and on the ray you had been petting previously. You made sure he stroked the ray in slow, gentle, strokes. No blushing! Keep your cool dude. You held hand with him all the time, this wasn't any different. It was definitely a new kind of texture, but not entirely unlike Undyne's skin. Was this creature ok with him touching them?

"heh heh, uh... feels pretty smooth. nd kinda rubberey?"

Would that suffice? He was a little underwhelmed, but still.

"Yep! Cool huh?"

If you thought so, then definitely.

"yeah, s' cool darlin'."

"Ok, ok. So those were the stingrays and horseshoe crabs, now ya gotta see the jellyfish! They're soooo cool!"

"heh heh heh, sure thing, sweetheart. let's git in line."

So you took the hand that you were still holding and lead him closer to the jelly tank. There was still a fairly long line, but it went faster now that you were farther along. You moved to the front after a while, and reached into the tank to touch the jellies. Wait. These were supposed to hurt humans. Why weren't the humans who were touching them getting hurt? It was probably safe for you too, but there was still an element of danger.

"uh, wait. 've seen these guys before, aren't they supposeta hurt humans when they touch em?"

"Oh, most of them, but not these guys. Thier stingy things are too small to hurt us I think. So we can pet em all we want."

"oh jeez, ok. m' glad, was worried fer a second. figured they wouldn' hurtcha cause a all tha other humans, but i wassa bit confused."

You dipped your hand in the water and gently pet a jelly.

"See? It's all good. M' only touching the caps anyway. You wanna try?"

"eeeeh..."

"Aw c'mon! They're really cool and pretty, yeah?"

"alright, anythin' fer you doll."

He roughly thrust his hand towards the tank, but you grabbed it before it touched the water.

"Nuh uh, gently."

You guided his hand towards the cap of the nearest jelly, and he touched it softly.

"heh heh, s' all squishy. i see why they're called jellies."

After you had your time touching the jellies, you moved on to let the other visitors have a turn. The other tanks along the back wall had various other fish and and octopus. The octopus was pretty fuckin cool. You made your way upstairs and towards the fourth floor. There was an exhibit for each type of water environment, from a kelp forest, to the ocean, and then a river. There was also a puffin exhibit near the end. Birds were... a touchy subject with sans. Animals that he recognized in general were. Any monster looking animal that could have had even the slightest bit of ill intent unsettled him. Dogs? How can a creature just unconditionally love? Dogs in the underground were mean. Same thing with birds. Birds were not to be trusted. He knew it was silly. He knew it was stupid. But it was still there. He still had to be cautious, even though he was one of the most powerful monsters in the underground.

Which is why he almost lost it when he got to level 5. Birds were everywhere, and loose. One swoop or peck with ill intent? He was dust. He needed you out of there, and he started panicking. There was a slow moving line, but Sans decided to put you on his shoulders and make his way through the crowd of people. His eyes were glued upwards, ready to cut a gaping hole into oblivion at even the slightest hint of danger. He was much calmer when you both visited the area with the frogs and snakes.

On the way down was the Atlantic coral reef in a hallway with ramps going along the sides of the tank. There was countless varieties of coral, sponges, and fish. Each had different patterns and colors. It was mesmirizing. There was a lull in traffic from the rainforest, so it was only Sans and you, with the occasional burst of visitors. You looked almost entranced, and he didn't dare say a word, in fear of breaking you concentration. After 3 levels of coral reef, you were in shark alley. You and Sans stopped occasionally to point out your favorite sharks.

"heh, 've got a pal that looks like that one."

He pointed at a large shark.

"Whoa, that's so cool. You've gotta introduce me some time!"

Eh... After you met Papyrus. And after he made sure Undyne wouldn't hurt you. She would be dust if she did.

"maybe some day. she's not too...nice? she's more my bro's pal than mine though."

You left the aquarium after a good while spent looking at the sharks. You walked back to your car while chatting with Sans about your favorite creatures and what plans he had for the rest of the day. You both decided to go back to your respective homes, but that you would have a movie marathon the day after. All in all, a day well spent.

 

 


	24. day 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello this is another chapter of straight fluff  
> it's a little short, sorry :'(   
> luv u guys! <3

Sans had spent most of the day working on personal projects in his workshop. A wealthy client ordered something, so he drug himself out to go work on it. But he didn't. Instead, he distracted himself with thinking about you and designing prototypes.

When he finally came to your apartment at 6:05 PM, he was dying to see you. Even though he hadn't been working on what he was supposed to be, he was still working hard. He was wearing a black t-shirt, had motor oil slicked up his left cheekbone, and his skull was slick with sweat.

He hadn't meant to go to your apartment; he had meant instead to go to his. But in his mind, his definition of "home" wasn't as specific as it probably should have been, and his desire to see you had overcome his desire to look presentable.

"Uh, hey? I know this is the time we agreed on, but if you wanna go home and clean up, I wouldn't hold it against you.

"hey doll, ya mind i jus clean up here? my magic issa bit drained, nd if i go home, i might be too tired ta come back. shortcuttin takes a bit a energy."

"Oh, sure! No prob dude. I understand. You can shower in my bathroom if ya want. I think you might have left some sweatpants here last time, let me check."

"Bathroom is on the right over there, second door down."

"thanks doll."

Sweeeeet.

He had a bit of alone time in your bathroom. That smelled like you. That you had an assortment of all of your lovely- smelling body wash and perfume and whatever else in. Ah, yes.

He turned the water on, got undressed, and shucked his clothes on to the floor. They hit the door and landed in a messy pile on the floor. He made sure he had a towel and all necessities before he stepped into the stall. The warm water felt amazing. He used a washcloth to lather bodywash all over himself and wipe off the grime. He probably spent longer enjoying the scent of your soaps than he should have, but he was sure you wouldn't mind, right? That was perfectly normal. It wasn't his fault that everything you owned just had to smell so pretty. Just like you. Not that you didn't smell pretty when you didn't mask your scent, he loved your own smell the most. But if you had to hide it, at least you chose amazing things to do so.

He decided that you had waited long enough, and stepped out and dried off.   
You had appearently distributed his clothes on the counter when he was in the shower, so he worked on putting those on. The sweatpants were his, and baggy how he liked them. But the shirt was yours, and just a little bit tight. Well, tighter than he was used to, considering all of his regular clothes fit him loosely.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, and made his way to the livingroom. You were on the couch, on your laptop. You noticed him walking into the room and perked up.

"Oh, hey! I just downloaded the first two movies, and I can work on getting the rest of the series while we're watching them. Did you have a nice shower?"

"yea, all yer soaps and junk smell pretty amazin'. best ve' had inna while."

"Alright so now that you're all clean, come here and chill, ya silly goose!"

He sat down on the couch with a thump, and continued bouncing for a few seconds. You spent a few minutes setting up the first movie. After it started, you switched seating positions. You had previously been sitting in a normal upright position, but you put your back to the armrest with a pillow behind you, and put your feet in his lap. He fought the urge to mess with your feet, and put his feet on the table.

"Ok, I know you just took a shower, but I put my food there. No feet on the table, dork."

"but c'mon sweetcheeks, i wanna stretch out too."

"Then lay how I'm laying! Or..."

You got an impish look on your face.

"Or just come here."

You patted your stomach with one hand.

"We can cuddle!"

You weren't joking, right? Were you actually suggesting what he thought you were? This was a dream come true. You actually wanted him to hug you for hours and hours. You had offered something that wasn't quite intimate, but close enough to show that you really trusted him.

So he shrugged, and crawled over to rest his head on your stomach, and you spread the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch over both of you. Oh stars, you were so nice and comfortable. Perfect. You were absolutely perfect.

"holy fuck you're soft. pretty sure tha's n illegal level of squish, sugar. could fall asleep like this. n' i'm pretty sure this is what heaven feels like. fuck."

"I guess I am, huh. You're 100% cool with cuddling, right?"

Hell yes. He turned his head away from you, so that if he made heart eyes, you wouldn't see.

"hell yes."

So you both sat like that through the entire first movie. And second. About halfway through the first movie, you tested your hand on his skull and started petting him gently. Your soft little hand felt so nice, and he could feel himself falling asleep. He just couldn't help it. He let it happen.

You woke him up after the second movie was finished so you could ask him what he wanted for dinner. You had stopped rubbing. Whhhhyyyy? It felt sooooo gooood...

You ordered a pizza when he said he would bring some of the leftovers home, and you worked on downloading the third movie while he fixed you both some hot chocolate in the microwave. Stars, he was in deep. You didn't even know how tightly you had him wrapped around your finger. Making hot chocolate for a human girl? In her home? Wearing her clothes? After cuddling with her on her couch for an hour straight? If someone had told him any of that a year ago, he would have laughed in thier face. But it felt like you were his entire life now.

You finished ordering dinner on the phone, and started fiddling with the remote to queue up the third movie of the night. After it began, Sans resumed his position on your stomach and wrapped his arms around your middle.

  
He fell asleep again almost immediately after you started rubbing again, but you had to get up to retrieve the pizza. You got up, and he slumped over on the couch and woke up.

"aw hun, why'd ya haffta go an git up...was havin a gud nap..."

"I gotta go get the pizza! You're still hungry, right?"

"m' always hungry, sweetpea."

He waited on the couch until you returned with the pizza. God, you were perfect. You let him sleep on you. You ordered pizza. You went to go get the pizza. Your face. Was so pretty. Your hair? Super pretty. Wow. Amazing. He thought of your hair, and wanted to stroke it. Your hair always felt nice running through his fingers. Did you like how that felt? Would it feel similar to you rubbing his skull, or different? He hoped it was similar. He really liked how you rubbing his skull felt. He really liked how long you had done that. Had your hand gotten tired? Humans did that, right? Hmm. That wouldn't be good. Maybe you switched hands or something.

"Hey, pizzas here!"

Oh.

"oh, okay doll."

He sat up from his previous position. The movie was paused, and you had paused it when a guy was making a funny face. In all honesty, he hadn't really watched much of the movies. He had gotten bits and pieces, but he didn't know the main plot.

You set the pizza box down on the coffee table, opened the box, and handed him a slice.

You both ate pizza for the rest of the third movie, and you were done by the time that the fourth started.

He stayed awake for the entirety of the third movie, but was completely out during the fourth. Probably because you resumed the petting right after your hands were free of pizza, and you had washed off all of the grease. Your hands were soft. Fleshy. They felt amazing.

He fell asleep for the last time that night, and you were both asleep after about half of the fourth movie. Sans hadn't explicitly planned to stay the night, but it had been expected. What he hadn't expected was to be in your embrace for the entire night.

You both slept soundly until morning.


	25. day 36 (cont.)

Normally if you slept in, it was because you were hungover from a night of intense drinking. This was the first time in a long while that that hadn't been the case, and damn, did it feel amazing. You didn't exactly wake up feeling refreshed, but definitely well rested. You woke up at around 12 PM, and stayed in bed for about 30 more minutes. Sans would be coming over later, but not until around 6. So you had time to spare. 

You decided to paint. Painting had been a passion of yours for most of your life, but you had chosen to persue graphic design as your major instead, in the pursuit of money. You didn't regret it all that much, mostly because you had a stable income and a fancy apartment. Oh well. But you could still paint every now and then when you found the time. So you painted and painted. In the end, it wasn't a very good painting. But it was a step in the right direction. 

When Sans came to your apartment at 6:05 PM, you were surprised at how exhausted he looked. He was wearing a black t-shirt, had motor oil slicked up his left cheekbone, and his skull was slick with sweat. 

Jeez, he must have been working pretty hard. Did he want to go home instead? You hoped he would be able to watch movies with you, but you would understand. You would definitely be bummed, but you would understand. His well-being was above your comfort. It would be selfish to insist he stay when he was feeling awful. 

"Uh, hey? I know this is the time we agreed on, but if you wanna go home and clean up, I wouldn't hold it against you.

"hey doll, ya mind i jus clean up here? my magic issa bit drained, nd if i go home, i might be too tired ta come back. shortcuttin takes a bit a energy." 

Oh thank God. He still wanted to stay. Honestly, at this point? You would accommodate him in any way you could, as long as it meant he would stay. 

"Oh, sure! No prob dude. I understand. You can shower in my bathroom if ya want. I think you might have left some sweatpants here last time, let me check." 

"Bathroom is on the right over there, second door down." 

"thanks doll." 

So He dragged himself all the way down the hall to your bathroom. You could tell his stomping wasn't intentional, rather, moving his feet was like hauling a bag of bricks. You hoped that he would feel better after cleaning up, but you wouldn't be upset if he slept the whole marathon. It would be better than just sitting on your couch, looking like a chump. 

You worked on looking for those alleged sweatpants.You had seen them, and had immediately known they were his. They were way too big for you, and probably at least a little too big for him. Did they make special monster sizes? You couldn't find a single tag on them, so there was a chance that they were custom made. The seams looked pretty well done, and whoever had made them had done a good job. 

In all honesty, they looked extremely comfortable. You had recently washed them, and planned on wearing them. You felt a little guilty. They were in the washer, so you set them to run in the dryer. They were only a little damp, so they would only take a few minutes to dry. Perfect. They would be nice and warm for Sans whenever he got out.  
You found your loosest t-shirt in your dresser. You were extremely lucky that you hadn't worn it recently enough for it to be dirty. It was huge on you, but would probably fit him almost regularly, if not a little small. 

You folded both. Would it be creepy if you put them in there while he was showering? You countered that it would be more awkward if you had to open the door and physically hand them to him, so you decided to go for the former. The steam from the shower hit you like a truck when you opened the door, but you set the clothes down and quickly closed it. You made your way to the couch and pulled out your laptop to download the movies, but only had to wait a few minutes before Sans exited the bathroom. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, and made his way to the livingroom. You noticed him walking into the room and perked up. 

"Oh, hey! I just downloaded the first two movies, and I can work on getting the rest of the series while we're watching them. Did you have a nice shower?" 

"yea, all yer soaps and junk smell pretty amazin'. best ve' had inna while." 

That was a relief. 

"Alright so now that you're all clean, come here and chill, ya silly goose!" 

He sat down on the couch with a thump, and continued bouncing for a few seconds. You spent a few minutes setting up the first movie. After it started, you switched seating positions. You had been sitting in a normal upright position, but you put your back to the armrest with a pillow behind you, and put your feet in his lap. It was infinitely more comfortable than just sitting normally, and if you weren't so excited to watch the movies, you could've fallen asleep then and there. 

But then. 

He put his feet on your table. 

"Ok, I know you just took a shower, but I put my food there. No feet on the table, dork." 

It didn't upset you as much as you were making it seem, but you had an idea. A risky one, but a good one. 

"but c'mon sweetcheeks, i wanna stretch out too." 

"Then lay how I'm laying! Or..." 

You got an impish look on your face. 

"Or just come here." 

You patted your stomach with one hand. 

"We can cuddle!" 

He looked... apprehensive for a moment. Had you gone too far? Had you assumed that you were farther in your friendship then you actually were? Cuddling was typically a-ok with most of your pals. But it occasionally lead to tickle fights. 

He eventually crawled over to rest his head on your stomach, and you spread the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch over both of you. He let out a deep sigh, and looked up at you starry- eyed.

"holy fuck you're soft. pretty sure tha's n illegal level of squish, sugar. could fall asleep like this. n' i'm pretty sure this is what heaven feels like. fuck." 

Oh. That was not the reaction that most guys had. In all honesty, you were a little afraid that a guy who was literally just bones, would think that all of your human parts were weird and a little disgusting. A wave of relief washed over you at his words. 

"I guess I am, huh. You're 100% cool with cuddling, right?" 

"hell yes." 

So you both sat like that through the entire first movie. And second. You were both so... different. But not in a bad way. Just an interesting way. His skull looked so smooth, and it certainly felt smooth in its current position against your abdomen. It felt hard, but not uncomfortably so. How would it feel if you touched it? You restrained yourself for around ten minutes, but you really wanted to know. So, About halfway through the first movie, you rested your hand on his skull and started petting him gently. And he did something strange.

He started fucking purring. Like a big skeleton cat. 

What the literal fuck? That was so adorable. Holy shit.

You tried your hardest not to laugh, because Sans would definitely hear it. And feel it. And he'd wake up. And he'd stop purring. 

You kept rubbing him until he fell asleep, and didn't stop until the second movie was finished so you could ask him what he wanted for dinner. 

You ordered a pizza when he said he would bring some of the leftovers home, and you worked on downloading the third movie while he fixed you both some hot chocolate in the microwave. Yesss. Hot chocolate was the best, and you loved it when Sans made yours. He added magic to not only his mug, but also yours. And it tasted so... fizzy? zappy? Like when the rat in ratatouille got struck by lightning, and then described it with a flavor. Just like that. Except, in a smaller amount. There was definitely at least a little less zappy. 

You finished ordering dinner on the phone, and started fiddling with the remote to queue up the third movie of the night. After it began, Sans resumed his position on your stomach and wrapped his arms around your middle. His skull was a comforting weight. 

He fell asleep again almost immediately after you started rubbing again, but you had to get up to retrieve the pizza. You really didn't want to get up, but you didn't want to leave the pizza guy waiting. You got up, and he slumped over on the couch and woke up. 

"aw hun, why'd ya haffta go an git up...was havin a gud nap..." 

"I gotta go get the pizza! You're still hungry, right?" 

"m' always hungry, sweetpea." 

He waited on the couch until you returned with the pizza. Heh, he looked so cute when he was sleepy. He had drooled just a little bit on your shirt, but it came off easily. What the fuck? Definitely different than human drool. You came back to your apartment with pizza in hand.

"Hey, pizzas here!" 

"oh, okay doll." 

He sat up from his previous position, and you set the pizza box down on the coffee table, opened the box, and handed him a slice. 

You both ate pizza for the rest of the third movie, and you were done by the time that the fourth started. 

He stayed awake for the entirety of the third movie, but was completely out during the fourth. Probably because you resumed the petting right after your hands were free of pizza, and you had washed off all of the grease. He fell asleep for the last time that night, and you were both asleep after about half of the fourth movie. You hadn't explicitly planned for him to stay the night, but it had been expected. 

You both slept soundly until morning. You dreampt that you were protected in a solid embrace.


	26. day 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of the thanksgiving special! it's super late, and im super sorry! please forgive :0

If not for everyone talking about it at work, you would have totally forgotten that it was thanksgiving. 

You weren't close with your family, and normally didn't celebrate with them. And Nikki was out of town, visiting her boyfriend's parents with him. So, that meant you were "celebrating" as normal, sitting on the couch with a wine bottle in hand, maybe eating a turkey sandwich or something. Whatever. 

But wait. Did Sans celebrate? It was a human holiday that didn't really mean much, so probably not. But everything always had a first. Maybe you could celebrate with them? Maybe you could hang out with Sans anyway to take his mind off of it. 

You had texted Sans that morning about it. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:45 AM   
Hey, do you have any plans for later? 

Sansational ;) 9:51 AM   
na, why?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:53 AM  
Just wondering. You wanna hang out? 

Sansational ;) 9:54 AM   
yea. its that human holiday w the turkey today rite? thought ya would be busy so I didnt ask

You had been a little hurt that he hadn't asked to go somewhere even though he knew you had the day off, but that made you feel a little better. He had just assumed that you would be too busy to see him. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:55 AM   
Yeah, i dont have anybody to celebrate with, so if you just wanted to hang I wouldn't mind. 

Sansational ;) 9:56 AM   
did you wanna celebrate it or something? do that whole human shebang? whats it about anyway 

Jeez, how to explain it truthfully. No use sugarcoating it, you supposed. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM  
It was supposed to be about Native Americans helping the pilgrims or something, but like now it's just a reason to eat lots of food together

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM   
The pilgrims killed all the Native Americans afterwards, it was kinda fucked up. But everybody just ignores that part 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM  
Humans suck. Anyway, you actually wanna do dinner? Maybe I could finally meet your bro

Meeting his brother had been on your 'to-do' list for quite some time, considering how highly Sans spoke of him. 

Sansational ;) 9:59 AM   
sure doll. lemme ask im. but m gonna warn ya, he doesnt like humans too much

That didn't sound promising...Maybe a different time would work best. 

Sansational ;) 10:00 AM  
but im sure hell warm up ta ya, specially if ya compliment him

Well, that was your strong suit. Complimenting people was one of your favorite pastimes. 

Sansational ;) 10:01 AM   
ill let him know he has someone ta cook for

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:02 AM   
Are you sure he'll be alright cooking something so short notice? I could cook something if you want? 

Sansational ;) 10:03 AM  
na, he loves showin off. hell see it as a challenge

And with that, your thanksgiving plans were settled. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sans had been playing a video game on his laptop when he was startled by the loud vibrating of his phone on the hard surface of his bones, coupled with the loud noise it produced on its own. He was so startled that he died, and shut his laptop and flopped onto his bed in frustration. Probably just Papyrus telling him to do something. When he opened his phone and saw that the message was from you, his sour mood instantly disappeared.

You were asking him if he had plans? He had assumed that you had plans, considering it was that human holiday. He was working on spying on you less and less, so now he was attempting to give you more freedom. 

But no. He felt a spike of guilt at not thinking to actually ask you if you had any plans. He didn't want you to think that he wasn't extatic about every second of his time with you. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:45 AM   
Hey, do you have any plans for later? 

Sansational ;) 9:51 AM   
na, why?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:53 AM  
Just wondering. You wanna hang out? 

Sansational ;) 9:54 AM   
yea. its that human holiday w the turkey today rite? thought ya would be busy so I didnt ask

Even though you were one of if not the most understanding people he knew, he was still worried that you would be upset. So he felt the need to explain himself. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:55 AM   
Yeah, i dont have anybody to celebrate with, so if you just wanted to hang I wouldn't mind. 

You... didn't have anyone to celebrate with? Why not? You were amazing, why wouldn't people want to celebrate with you? He practically wanted to celebrate every minute he was next to you, why wasn't there other people lining up to do the same? 

Sansational ;) 9:56 AM   
did you wanna celebrate it or something? do that whole human shebang? whats it about anyway 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM  
It was supposed to be about Native Americans helping the pilgrims or something, but like now it's just a reason to eat lots of food together

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM   
The pilgrims killed all the Native Americans afterwards, it was kinda fucked up. But everybody just ignores that part 

Jeez, and people said monsters were the evil ones. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:57 AM  
Humans suck. Anyway, you actually wanna do dinner? Maybe I could finally meet your bro

Introducing the two people he loved most in the world seemed to be a great idea, but there were a lot of things that could go wrong. Which was why he hadn't done it yet. But this was a perfectly calculated situation. 

Sansational ;) 9:59 AM   
sure doll. lemme ask im. but m gonna warn ya, he doesnt like humans too much

Sansational ;) 10:00 AM  
but im sure hell warm up ta ya, specially if ya compliment him

Sans was confident that if Papyrus could like anyone, it would be you. 

Sansational ;) 10:01 AM   
ill let him know he has someone ta cook for

XXX-XXX-XXXX 10:02 AM   
Are you sure he'll be alright cooking something so short notice? I could cook something if you want? 

Sansational ;) 10:03 AM  
na, he loves showin off. hell see it as a challenge

He found himself extremely excited and extremely worried at the same time.


	27. day 41 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies, this is a 3 part special! so y'all have to wait another chapter for real paps interaction, sorry! 'm workin hard y'all
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Papyrus typically didn't outwardly show very much positive emotion, but Sans could tell that he was extremely excited to have someone to cook for. As soon as he told his brother, his face softened and his (normally dull) eyelights brightened. 

"SO. A... HUMAN. A HUMAN GIRL. SHE MUST NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE SKANKS YOU TEND TO BRING HOME, SINCE YOUR'E INVITING HER FOR DINNER. DO TELL MM BROTHER, WHERE DID YOU MEET THIS GIRL? AND HOW HAVE YOU MANAGED TO KEEP HER DISTRACTED ENOUGH FROM YOUR POOR TASTE AND PUTRID SELF CARE TO KNOW HER THIS LONG?" 

Damn, did Paps know how to lecture. 

"yea boss, a human girl. like i said, 've known 'er fer a while now. met er at the supermarket. 

"I CAN ONLY REMEMBER YOU GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE ON YOUR OWN ONCE BEFORE NOW. WAS IT THAT LONG AGO? "

"yep. met er again after that and we became pals. she's a nice gal." 

"WHAT COLOR." 

"she's a kind one. some kinda green, s far as i can tell. haven't seen her sould yet, so i can't tell ya what hue exactly, but you know that." 

"OF COURSE! THAT WOULD BE DOWNRIGHT SCANDALOUS. YOU DID MENTION THAT YOU WERE ONLY FREINDS. GREEN ONES ARE MUCH TOO SENTIMENTAL. WEAK. BUT IF YOU CAN STAND THAT KIND OF USELESS TOYING, THEN GO AHEAD. 

"yea yea. anyways, i know ya don't like humans too much, but give 'er a chance, yea?" 

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I PLEASE. HOWEVER... I WILL COOK FOR THIS HUMAN. DOES SHE HAVE ANY DIETARY RESTRICTIONS? " 

Whoa. Sans had been close with a human for a while now, and he still hadn't heard about allergies until recently. 

"uh, not tha i know of, boss. m' impressed ya remembered ta ask though."

"AH, YES. I AM QUITE IMPRESSIVE, ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO A DIM WIT SUCH AS YOURSELF. BUT DO NOT DWELL ON MY SUPERIORITY, YOU MUST INFORM YOUR HUMAN OF MY COMPLIANCE."

Heh. His human. He liked that. A lot. 

Sans heard the front door click and knew that his brother was probably leaving to get supplies to cook with. He brought his phone out. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:32 PM  
he said ya could come over fer dinner 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:33 PM  
hes pretty excited

sweetpea 12:35 PM  
Great!!! I'm so happy oml :D 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:37  
m glad doll. when ya wanna head over

sweetpea 12:38 PM  
Uh. Late afternoon, early evening? We can marathon tv while your bro cooks

sweetpea 12:39 PM  
Or you could finally show me what your room looks like :0

Oh. You wanted to see his room. Looks like he would actually be cleaning for once in his life. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:41 PM  
s nothin special, just a room 

sweetpea 12:43 PM  
Yeah but! Youve seen my room, and it's really nothing special! >:0 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:45 PM  
ok ok ill let ya see it

XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:45 PM  
but don't be disappointed 

So it was settled. He was going to be cleaning until you got there.

Normally he couldn't care less about the state of his room. But normally he had a mountainous terrain of clothes, trash, and miscleanious debris scattered across the small space he inhabited. And if you were coming? That simply wouldn't do. 

First he made his bed. He went into the linen closet, and dug out a fresh set of sheets. He took his pillows out of the filthy pillowcases, and balled them up. He took the comforter off of the ground and balled it up and threw it into the closet. You weren't going in there, might as well save some time. He got a new blanket from the closet and lazily draped it across the bed. Good enough. 

He finally sat on his bed cross legged, and got to work. Just because he was doing work didn't mean he couldn't sit down.

The trash tornado probably wouldn't impress you. 


	28. day 41 pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did I say 3 part? i meant 4 part. sorry babes! this chapter got too long lol
> 
> love y'all! <3 <3 <3

When you arrived late at 6:32 instead of 6:00, it was definitely not because you had slept until 5:59, and then attempted to pull yourself together before you met Sans' brother. Of course not. 

Ok, so maybe that was the case. But you were incredibly determined to make a good impression on someone so crucial to Sans' daily life. He was, after all, your best friend. And anyone important to him was important to you. From what you could tell of Papyrus, he was a very loving brother, even if he he and Sans made fun of each other and got into pissing matches. Did the brothers even piss? You didn't think so. Sans never asked to use your bathroom when he was over, did he? No. But then again, he might've just been really good at holding it. Hmm. You wanted to ask him, but it'd probably be too invasive. You'd somehow have to work it into a joke for it to work. 

But Papyrus was overall a good guy. A guy that Sans loved. A guy you needed to like you. 

So you were pleasantly surprised by the incredibly tempting smell of a traditional Thanksgiving dinner drifting through the closed door of the apartment and spilling like fog into the hallway. 

You hadn't had an actual dinner since you actually flew to your parents to visit them... And that was a while ago. When you were still extremely forgiving after all they had done. All they had said to you. You were slightly less forgiving now. Yes, you were kind. Yes, you were generally forging. But there was such a thing as too many chances, too many failed attempts to prove that they were worth your love. 

None the less, there was an amazing smell, and it was coming from the apartment where Sans had said he had lived. 

You knocked on the door twice. 

You were greeted by an extremely tall figure, who had to lean down slightly to avoid hitting his head. He was dressed in a slightly oversized red button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black slacks with the faintest grey pinstripes were resting on his hip bones, and it felt like they ended where your shoulders began. Over it all, there was a maroon apron that read "kiss the cook" on the front, stains adorning the frontmost pockets. 

He peered down at you with almost empty eyesockets. 

"AH. YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN WE ARE EXPECTING, YES? I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS." 

"..." 

You nodded your head. 

"DONT JUST STAND THERE AND STARE, HUMAN." 

He furrowed his brow for a moment, but caught himself. His face softened, and then his mouth twisted into a smirk. 

"I DO, HOWEVER, APPRECIATE THAT YOU HAVE NOTICED MY IMPRESSIVE PHYSICHE. MAKE NO MISTAKE THOUGH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT TAKE INTEREST IN HUMANS. YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, DO YOU NOT?" 

He waved his finger as to jokingly reprimand you. 

Huh? You snapped out of your trance. You realized what he said, and then realized that it held humor behind it. When you giggled, he looked pleased with himself. 

"God, sorry about that. I just zoned out for a second, it happens all the time. You can ask Sans." 

"AH YES, MY WRETCHED BROTHER DOES CARRY A TENDENCY TO 'ZONE OUT'. I AM NOT UNFAMILIAR WITH THE TERM." 

"I, HOWEVER, MUST RETURN TO THE KITCHEN. I MUST COMPLETE DINNER FOR TONIGHT." 

He called for Sans, who was probably asleep. 

"SAAAAAAAANNNNS. YOUR HUMAN IS HERE." 

His human? You hoped that Papyrus didn't think you were dating or something. That would be embarrassing to explain. 

But it did give you a slight feeling of satisfaction. 

His human. 

Heh. 

"HIS BEDROOM IS LOCATED DOWN THE HALL TO THE RIGHT." 

You made your way down the hallway before stopping in front of what must have been Sans' room. There was a red and purple light coming from under the door, creating a spectrum of indigo hues to maroon to bright red. 

Just as you were about to knock, the door opened. 

Sans stood in the doorway for a split second, but took a step back. As did you. You took not only a step, but a small bound. You ended with a thump against the opposite side of the hallway. 

"uh, hey doll. sorry fer startlin' ya. and makin ya wait an all." 

"Oh, it's no big deal! I'm late anyway, it's my bad, really."

"so uh, ya wanted ta see my room right? here it is." 

He took a step back. 

His room was dirty, yes. But not as dirty as you had expected. There were a few miscleanious stains littering the carpet, and a few clothes here and there, but overall, pretty nice. What struck you most was the led lights strung along the walls, changing colors. These were the source of the light in the hallway, and they were even better in person. He had black out curtains over his window, so the LEDs were the only source of light aside from a small sliver of evening light slipping out from between the curtains. There was a bookcase in the corner, and a bed with black sheets. The walls were bare, but there were glow in the dark stars plastered to the ceiling. 

"Oh wow, this is pretty cool! I love the lights!" 

"heh, thanks. put em up myself." 

You flopped down onto his bed. 

"Oh wow, your sheets are nice, but we should go matress shopping sometime. S' a bit stiff." 

"heh, alright sweet cheeks. you gottit." 

He laid down next to you, and you both stared at the stars on the ceiling. 

"yanno, down below we had this place where we would look up at tha celin' nd there was rocks tha we thought looked like stars. people stole em sometimes fer justa glimpse at real ones." 

you both sat in silence for a minute. 

"we were wrong. they couldn't a compared ta the ones up here." 

You turned your head towards him, and wrapped your arms around him. 

He let out a sigh. 

"I'm glad you're here now." 

 

————————————

Papyrus had been expecting you for 30 minutes before you knocked on the door twice. He hadn't exactly been pleased with the fact that you were late, as he appreciated punctuality. 

But when he opened the door and you greeted him, he could see exactly why Sans liked you. You did have a green soul, just like he had said. But not only that, It was strong. You practically radiated light. You were projecting your dominant trait everywhere. 

He decided then and there that you were the exact opposite of his brother. 

Sans... had been more content recently. More motivated, more driven. He had been out of the apartment more, but he had been going out in the daytime more rather than the night. He hadn't been bringing home women. He realized that you were the reason. 

He could also tell that Sans had marked you. It was... a bit concerning. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. You were obviously healing his brother. 

He peered down at you.

"AH. YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN WE ARE EXPECTING, YES? I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS." 

"..." 

You nodded your head. 

Were you... Scared of him? Most people were, but you hung around Sans all the time. You were used to this. Did you just not like him, personally? 

"DONT JUST STAND THERE AND STARE, HUMAN." 

He furrowed his brow for a moment, but caught himself. 

He concentrated for a moment and read your soul. Oh, you had just been surprised. Once he realized that you held no ill intent, his face softened, and then his mouth twisted into a smirk. 

"I DO, HOWEVER, APPRECIATE THAT YOU HAVE NOTICED MY IMPRESSIVE PHYSIQUE. MAKE NO MISTAKE THOUGH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT TAKE INTEREST IN HUMANS. YOU MUST UNDERSTAND, DO YOU NOT?" 

He waved his finger as to jokingly reprimand you. 

He was proud that he got you to giggle. Sans was typically the jokester. 

"God, sorry about that. I just zoned out for a second, it happens all the time. You can ask Sans." 

"AH YES, MY WRETCHED BROTHER DOES CARRY A TENDENCY TO 'ZONE OUT'. I AM NOT UNFAMILIAR WITH THE TERM." 

"I, HOWEVER, MUST RETURN TO THE KITCHEN. I MUST COMPLETE DINNER FOR TONIGHT." 

"SAAAAAAAANNNNS. YOUR HUMAN IS HERE." 

"HIS BEDROOM IS LOCATED DOWN THE HALL TO THE RIGHT." 

He watched you make your way down the hallway before stopping.

He had a meal to cook. 

————————————

Sans had cleaned and cleaned, and then dirtied his room a little to make it look like he wasn't trying as hard. Hint: he was trying extremely hard. 

He was exhausted afterwards, as he had used a fair amount of magic to move furniture and clothing and trash and whatever else. So at around 5:00, he fell asleep on his freshly made bed. 

He was woken an hour and a half later by his brother's voice. His... His human was here? He liked that. His human. You were his. He waded towards the door, but stopped just short of opening it. He steeled himself to see you after getting himself so worked up. 

And suddenly, the door opened. The door opened and you were right there. 

Sans stood in the doorway for a split second, but took a step back. As did you. You took not only a step, but a small bound. You ended with a thump against the opposite side of the hallway. 

Stars, he could see himself pressing you against the wall in a kiss. Not just a kiss. He had to stop himself before his mind drifted to... impure places. Right in front of you, none the less. 

"uh, hey doll. sorry fer startlin' ya. and makin ya wait an all." 

"Oh, it's no big deal! I'm late anyway, it's my bad, really."

"so uh, ya wanted ta see my room right? here it is." 

He took a step back. He hoped you liked it. 

You looked around the room with wide eyes. You ...you were actually impressed. Impressed with all his work. Stars, he had to look at his phone to make sure his eye lights werent star shaped.

"Oh wow, this is pretty cool! I love the lights!" 

"heh, thanks. put em up myself." 

You flopped down onto his bed. 

"Oh wow, your sheets are nice, but we should go matress shopping sometime. S' a bit stiff." 

He... got it from the dump, when he was still underground. Now that he had a shitload of money, he probably should've gotten a better one. But now he had an excuse to go somewhere with you. 

"heh, alright sweet cheeks. you gottit." 

He laid down next to you, and you both stared at the stars on the ceiling. 

Heh, the dump. He didn't miss how shitty the underground was. Killer. Unforgiving. He and Paps had to fight tooth and nail. But it was better here. Better now. He was with you. 

"yanno, down below we had this place where we would look up at tha celin' nd there was rocks tha we thought looked like stars. people stole em sometimes fer justa glimpse at real ones." 

you both sat in silence for a minute. 

"we were wrong. they couldn't a compared ta the ones up here." 

You turned your head towards him, and wrapped your arms around him. 

He stiffened for a moment, surprised that you would take that exact moment to touch him. 

He let out a sigh. 

"I'm glad you're here now." 

God, did he love you.


	29. day 41 pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last part of the thanksgiving special. sorry again that it's so late! 
> 
> i love y'all to bits, and i love reading your comments. they brighten up my day!  
> <3 <3 <3

Sans dozed off in your arms. He did the little purring thing after he was alseep for a while. He was a deep sleeper. 

You had appreciated holding Sans and enjoying the silence you shared. That is, until you got restless enough to get up and take a closer look at his room. It wasn't... creepy. Was it? As long as you didn't go through his drawers. 

You noticed a gaming laptop in the corner. Gaming laptops weren't uncommon for people who didn't play games, but you were intrigued. The laptop was only sleeping, and after you wiggled the mouse, the screen saver was replaced. There was several game icons strewn haphazardly across the desktop; Portal, Overwatch, and Warframe were among others. You'd have to get his battle tag sometime, you couldn't believe that he had kept his interests secret from you for that long. 

But the games weren't what intrigued you most. His desktop background was a picture of Sans and another monster. She was shorter than him and yellow. They were both wearing lab coats. 

Obviously this picture meant a lot to him, or else it wouldn't be his laptop background. Why was he wearing a lab coat? You knew that he was occasionally a mechanic, but you hadnt known he was a scientist. Interesting. Again, you would have to ask him later. 

You noticed that one of the drawers on his desk was slightly ajar. You reached towards it and... 

It snapped closed with a burst of red magic.

"h-hey doll, what are ya doing there?" 

"Oh! Glad to see you're awake, sleepy bones! You didn't tell me you played video games! Ya gotta give me your battle tag, nerd."

You weren't stupid. You knew he had closed the drawer for a reason. How long had he been watching you? It was obviously for at least a little bit, because a sheen of red tinted sweat had gathered on his skull.

You wanted to know what was so important about that drawer. You wanted to know. But, you would respect his privacy. If he wanted you to know, he would let you know. 

A loud shout echoed through the hall. 

"THE FEAST HAS FINISHED COOKING!" 

"oof, best not ta leave 'im waitin'." 

"Mk, let's getta move on then." 

You and Sans both made your way to the table. Your eyes widened when you saw the expanse of food laid out before you. You had thought he was exaggerating when he said "feast". 

There was a whole turkey with golden skin. From what you could remember? It was cooked perfectly. There was a bowl of the fanciest looking stuffing you had ever seen. A bowl of what looked to be homemade mashed potatoes rested beside it. There was a bowl of carrots that had been cooked and glazed in honey. Honey. Had this man read your mind? And lastly, a plate of cornbread was in Papyrus' hands when he walked in, neatly stacked into a pyramid.

"AH, THERE YOU ARE. HELLO HUMAN, BROTHER. IM GLAD THAT YOU WERE COMPETENT ENOUGH TO LEAD YOUR HUMAN TO THE TABLE, SANS. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A SHAME TO LET ALL THIS AMAZING FOOD GO TO WASTE." 

Sans groaned. 

The serving utensils for all of the different food had ornately carved handles. You couldn't stop staring at them. Huh, everything in Sans' apartment looked expensive... How could he afford this? He worked in food service, what the hell? Maybe his brother made more doing... whatever he did. But still, would that be enough to support two people living as lavishly as this? 

You were drawn out of your thoughts by Papyrus clearing his non-existent throat. 

"SO. HOW HAS MY WRETCHED BROTHER BEEN TREATING YOU? I ASSUME THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEEPS HIM BUSY MOST DAYS, YES?" 

"Oh, yeah! Sans and I normally just watch movies, go to the farmers market, the supermarket, order dinner..." You counted normal activities on your fingers. "And just recently, we went to the aquarium. I hadn't been since I was a kid." 

"THAT SOUNDS... PLEASANT. AND NOT LIKE MY BROTHER AT ALL. I DONT ENJOY BEING LIED TO, HUMAN." 

A dark look crossed Papyrus' face. 

"O-oh no, I promise! We normally just hang out and stuff, he's my best friend by now."

"BEST FRIEND? HOW CHILDISH." 

"I-I mean I guess? Bu-but I really don't see the problem." 

"THE PROBLEM IS, THAT IF I DONT DEEM YOU FIT TO 'HANG OUT' WITH MY BROTHER, THERE WILL BE NOTHING OF THE SORT."

"Bu-but, uh, ha heeh.." 

You were about to start panicking when Sans took your hand and started snickering. 

After putting on a fierce face, a smile wormed it's was on to Papyrus' face, and he too started laughing. 

You joined in, and you immediately felt better. 

"he's just messing with ya doll." 

He leaned in to whisper something in your ear, and created a sound barrier with his hand. 

"he doesn't want ya ta know this, but he likes ya plenty. he can already tell yer a good person."

"W-what? How?" 

"YOU KNOW, YOU WERE DOING AN AWFULLY POOR JOB OF WHISPERING, BROTHER." 

He smirked slightly. 

"...BUT YES, I DO SUPPOSE THAT I LIKE YOU HUMAN. I AM THANKFUL THAT SANS HAS FOUND SOMEONE TO SPEND HIS TIME WITH." 

"But how can he tell that I'm a good person?" 

"uh, what do ya know about souls?" 

"Not much. Explain." 

"well, since they're tha culmination of yer entire bein', you can tell a lot from em. yea, you can tell a lot more if s' outta her chest, but monsters can sense the color and junk. helps us decide who's good and who's not." 

"EXACTLY. YOUR SOUL IS VERY... BRIGHT." 

"s' nice." 

"What color is it?" 

"green." 

"And what does that mean?" 

"kindness." 

Oh. 

"Oh." 

A flush spread on your cheeks. 

"So, you both knew I was gonna be a good friend when you first met me?"

"not jus a good friend, a good person, sweetpea. there arent many people with a soul as good as yers." 

The flush deepened. 

"Wow. Uh. Thanks, I guess." 

"fer what? tellin' ya what shoulda been obvious by now? yer amazin', cupcake." 

"Aw shucks! Stop it, you flatterer!"

"heh hehheh." 

He tousled your hair before putting his arm over your shoulder. 

"I really am thankful that I got the chance to meet you. And you too Papyrus, even if we only met a few hours ago." 

It was the skeleton brothers' turn to blush. 

"heh, me too doll." 

"I SUPPOSE I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR PRESENCE AS WELL." 

You sat in silence for a while just finishing your food. You were happy on Thanksgiving for once. No family drama. It was nice. 

After a while you had to go home, but Sans took you through a shortcut. 

That night was one of the best ones in a while. 

________________________________

Sans had been awake as soon as you had gotten up. But he wanted to see what you would do. First you went for his computer, noticing his games. But then, you noticed that one of the drawers on his desk was slightly ajar. 

Oh. Fuck. 

That was the drawer he kept everything 'you' related. The shirt he had borrowed, the notebook of your likes and dislikes, photos of you... You could. Not. Find out. No way. So he panicked and shut the drawer with his magic. 

"h-hey doll, what are ya doing there?" 

"Oh! Glad to see you're awake, sleepy bones! You didn't tell me you played video games! Ya gotta give me your battle tag, nerd."

You hadn't noticed he'd closed it? Of course you had, it was right there! Or maybe not. Huh. 

A loud shout echoed through the hall. 

"THE FEAST HAS FINISHED COOKING!" 

"oof, best not ta leave 'im waitin'." 

"Mk, let's getta move on then." 

You and Sans both made your way to the table. 

Your eyes widened when you saw the literal feast laid out on the table, and you were obviously extremely excited. You hadn't had good food in how long? He made a mental note to treat you more often.

The dinner laid out for them was impressive, but Sans had been a bit spoiled when it came to food. He had paid for Papyrus to go to culinary school, and it had paid off tenfold. After a lot of practice, he was very good. And he loved to experiment. 

"AH, THERE YOU ARE. HELLO HUMAN, BROTHER. IM GLAD THAT YOU WERE COMPETENT ENOUGH TO LEAD YOUR HUMAN TO THE TABLE, SANS. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A SHAME TO LET ALL THIS AMAZING FOOD GO TO WASTE." 

Sans groaned. It was a playful groan though. He knew his brother didn't really mean the insults he threw at him. 

Papyrus winked at Sans, and cleared his non-existent throat. 

"SO. HOW HAS MY WRETCHED BROTHER BEEN TREATING YOU? I ASSUME THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KEEPS HIM BUSY MOST DAYS, YES?" 

"Oh, yeah! Sans and I normally just watch movies, go to the farmers market, the supermarket, order dinner..." You counted normal activities on your fingers. "And just recently, we went to the aquarium. I hadn't been since I was a kid." 

Yeah, that sounded about right. 

"THAT SOUNDS... PLEASANT. AND NOT LIKE MY BROTHER AT ALL. I DONT ENJOY BEING LIED TO, HUMAN." 

A dark look crossed Papyrus' face, but Sans knew that it was all for show. Papyrus loved to say that he was "evil", and act dark and mysterious, but he was a big softie at heart. 

"O-oh no, I promise! We normally just hang out and stuff, he's my best friend by now."

Hell yeah he was your best friend. 

"BEST FRIEND? HOW CHILDISH." 

"I-I mean I guess? Bu-but I really don't see the problem." 

You were nervous. He didnt want it to get out of hand.

"THE PROBLEM IS, THAT IF I DONT DEEM YOU FIT TO 'HANG OUT' WITH MY BROTHER, THERE WILL BE NOTHING OF THE SORT."

He shot a pleading look towards Papyrus. 

"Bu-but, uh, ha heeh.." 

You were about to start panicking when Sans took your hand and started snickering. Oh stars, he messed with you pretty bad. But you weren't too upset, and you seemed relieved when he held your hand. 

After putting on a fierce face, a smile wormed it's was on to Papyrus' face, and he too started laughing. 

You joined in, and he could tell that you felt better. 

"he's just messing with ya doll." 

He leaned in to whisper something in your ear, and created a sound barrier with his hand. 

"he doesn't want ya ta know this, but he likes ya plenty. he can already tell yer a good person."

"W-what? How?" 

"YOU KNOW, YOU WERE DOING AN AWFULLY POOR JOB OF WHISPERING, BROTHER." 

He smirked slightly. 

"...BUT YES, I DO SUPPOSE THAT I LIKE YOU HUMAN. I AM THANKFUL THAT SANS HAS FOUND SOMEONE TO SPEND HIS TIME WITH." 

"But how can he tell that I'm a good person?" 

Uh oh. He wanted to wait a bit to talk about souls, but now was as good a time as ever. 

"uh, what do ya know about souls?" 

"Not much. Explain." 

"well, since they're tha culmination of yer entire bein', you can tell a lot from em. yea, you can tell a lot more if s' outta her chest, but monsters can sense the color and junk. helps us decide who's good and who's not." 

"EXACTLY. YOUR SOUL IS VERY... BRIGHT." 

More than bright. Extremely Radiant. It enveloped any soul within close proximity in a blanket of comfort.

"s' nice." 

"What color is it?" 

"green." 

"And what does that mean?" 

"kindness." 

"Oh." 

A flush spread on your cheeks. Stars, that was cute.

"So, you both knew I was gonna be a good friend when you first met me?"

"not jus a good friend, a good person, sweetpea. there arent many people with a soul as good as yers." 

The flush deepened. Heh. 

"Wow. Uh. Thanks, I guess." 

"fer what? tellin' ya what shoulda been obvious by now? yer amazin', cupcake." 

"Aw shucks! Stop it, you flatterer!"

"heh hehheh." 

He tousled your hair before putting his arm over your shoulder. 

"I really am thankful that I got the chance to meet you. And you too Papyrus, even if we only met a few hours ago." 

"heh, me too doll." 

"I SUPPOSE I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR PRESENCE AS WELL." 

You sat in silence for a while just finishing your food. You were happy, you were paractically radiating contentment. 

After a while you had to go home, but Sans took you back through a shortcut. 

He came back and Papyrus was waiting for him.

"BROTHER. I NOTICED THAT YOU HAD MARKED THE HUMAN." 

"heh heh, yeah. i guess i did." 

"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. WHY?" 

"i did it cause we've gotta reputation, boss. monsters know not ta mess with us. i wanted ta protect her when im not around." 

"I SUPPOSE. BUT YOU KNOW THAT WILL ALSO PUT A BOUNTY ON HER HEAD, YES?" 

"YOU KNOW OF OUR ENEMIES, SANS."

"i won't let anyone hurt her. ever." 

"ALRIGHT. WELL, I WONT STOP YOU. BUT I DO SUGGEST THAT YOU INFORM HER BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF HAND." 

"sure boss."


	30. day 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little short, a little boring. but I promise it's important to the story! 
> 
>  
> 
> love you guys! <3 <3

With the passing of Thanksgiving, black friday always came next. The Christmas season had already started, and it wasn't even December yet. Oh, joy. 

The winter holiday season was a mixture of both pain and happiness.

One one hand, you loved to give gifts to all of your friends, and everyone loved to receive them. You prided yourself with being a very thoughtful gift giver. 

But on the other hand, there was a plethora of memories from your past. Good or bad, they always made you feel... empty. Either a searing hurt or a numb kind of nostalgia plaugued you. Your chest held a certain tightness. 

You were determined to make this a better Christmas. You had new friends! Sans and Papyrus! You didn't care if they celebrated Christmas or not, they were getting gifts weather they liked it or not. Even though you hadn't known Papyrus for over a day, you still considered him your friend. And you may or may not have wanted to get on his good side. 

With Sans, you felt like you needed to repay him for all the things he'd done for you, for example, increasing your happiness in general. Even after only about a month of knowing him, you felt like you had been friends for years. 

So that begged the question: what were you going to get him? 

Black Friday was always stressful. Always always always. But it was even more stressful if you went out to shop. You happily set up camp on your bed, laying on your stomach with your laptop in front of you. 

You had a list of people you had to buy gifts for. 

1\. Sans  
2\. Papyrus  
3\. Nikki  
4\. Jay

It...wasn't a very long list. But that meant that you could get amazing presents for each of them! You had a fairly big gift buying budget, around $300. You totally lucked out in the job department, and your boss had given you a holiday bonus. Cool. 

Nikki would be the easiest. She liked normal girly stuff, like self care items, stationery, and mugs. You could always paint her something. Her general tastes were boring, but you knew she specifically liked the "fuzzy towels" scented candles from Bath and Bodyworks, loved cherry blossom scented bubble bath,, andat she liked the especially colorful bath bombs that turned the water highly saturated colors. 

Jay would be second easiest. Even though you hadn't seen each other since what you liked to call the "awkward date incident", you texted pretty often. He liked the same video games as you, especially Overwatch. All you had to do was order him a poster or plushie or something, and maybe give him some loot boxes in-game. He played roadhog the most, so maybe a replica of his mask? Yeah that and a pachimari plush. Perfect. 

Sans... Sans wouldn't be difficult. But. You had to make sure it was absolutely perfect. He liked the she shows you watched together, and his walls were fairly blank. Maybe posters? Hm. Oh! Wait! Fuzzy pajama pants! You would add those to the list. Socks would be cool, all of his seemed to be plain white. Maybe some cool ones, like red or yellow. Yeah. He liked stars a lot. Like, a lot. You had noticed more than a few astronomy books in his bookshelf when you went over. That, coupled with the glow-in-the-dark stars on his celing... Yeah. he liked stars.   
So there were some smaller ideas, but you still needed a bigger one, and to string together the concepts that you thought of onto actual gifts. You still had about a month, you would think about it later. 

Papyrus would definitely be the hardest to shop for. You should probably wait until you knew him a little better to get him his gift. You knew he liked cooking and looking tough. And insulting Sans. Not much to work with there. 

You wrote your list down onto your computer. 

With black Friday deals, yes, there were a ton if you just went to the mall. But there was also plenty of deals online. The mall was busy, and loud, and all around unpleasant in general, so how were you going to go on the busiest day of the year? No way. You'd heard stories of people getting into fights over items. You didnt particularly care for fighting. You would go in person to shop for the smaller gifts you gave out at work later that month, but that was really all you had to go out and buy. The holiday season was also an excellent time to buy things for yourself. 

New clothes? They were 75% off, why not? 

You got to work composing a list of presents for people, and then linking the url's of the gifts to the list. That took a while, but all this work would pay off if your friends were happy. 

You thought about what Sans and Papyrus had told you about your soul. 

Green? Kindness? 

That... sounded like you. Maybe it was kindness mixed with something else, like justice. Or maybe perseverance. And they said your soul was bright. Heh flatterers. You would have assumed it was dimmer, since you had heard that souls that suffered from depression sometimes were. But, they had made a point of saying that yours was bright. You were pretty relieved about that. 

But. Your kindness was from a place of selfishness. You wanted others to feel good so you would feel good. You liked it when people thought you were nice. Didn't that mean you were selfish? 

You would... think more about that later. 

You had work to do. 

_________________________________

Sans was well aware that the holiday season had started by mid-day. Countless advertisements had showed up in his emails, commercials, online, and so on. 

What the fuck was a black friday? 

Sounded evil. 

He had been on the surface for a while, but had mostly isolated himself until recently, when he bought himself an expensive phone and an expensive laptop. It was a little jarring. 

About an hour later, he decided he was right. Black friday was evil. 

He did some research and read some articles. Humans fought each other for shopping deals? What the fuck. Ugh, he came across a story were a woman had punched another woman in the gut for a stuffed toy. Brutal. 

He was pleasantly surprised when he realized that the deals carried over online too. A cooking set that he had wanted to order Papyrus for a while had dropped from $1000 to $500. He might have been rich out the ass, but no way was he gonna pay $1000 for a cooking set. $500 was much more reasonable. 

All of this because christmas was coming up in what, a month? What the hell. Gifts... were important. But he was supposed to plan a month in advance? 

There was exactly one person he would go through that much trouble for. 

That person was you. 

Stars, now he finally had an excuse to spoil you. A holiday that centered extremely around gift giving?! He could get you whatever you wanted, and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary! But. 

Wait. 

You didn't know he was rich. And he preferred to keep it that way. That ruled a new car or anything out of the equation. 

What did you like? Flowers. Funny TV shows. Video games. Flowers. He was drawing a blank. 

He consulted his notebook of your likes and dislikes. There was a lot, yes. But none of the things he had written translated into gifts. 

But. He got the perfect idea. He knew you kept lists of almost everything on your laptop. There had to be a list of things you wanted on it. 

And he started to work on a plan.


	31. day 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is on dec 1   
> im trying to get to chrimbus as fast as i can, but i refuse to jump past an entire month. sorry!
> 
> i love y'all!!  
> <3 <3 <3

As per usual Friday night, Sans was coming over to marathon tv shows. Like normal, you would cuddle and make fun of the tv and laugh your asses off. 

You were working all day on an important project, something that was a little out of the ordinary for a Friday. Most of the time you had all your work done by the end of the work week, so you could take Friday off if you needed. But one of your managers had called in sick, so you had to complete her work by the due date. 

So when the time for Sans to come finally rolled around, you were a little bit messy. And sweaty. And gross. And tired. 

When Sans ported into your living room, you looked up shocked. 

"hey dollface, how was yer day? ya look tired." 

"Oof, yeah. I was working all day. You mind if I take a quick shower? I wanna get clean and perk up before we settle down." 

"sure thing angelcake. ill wait here."

"God, thanks dude. I'll be right out." 

"nah, take your time. ya don't gotta rush fer me." 

With that, you put your laptop on the coffee table and left. 

Shower time. It felt so good. You lathered you hair with shampoo before you let your mind wander. 

Sans was so nice for waiting for you. 

You and were close. Very close. Just the other night, he came over when you were having a hard time. It was nice having someone who knew so much about you, and sometimes it scared you. But. This was Sans. You trusted him. You trusted him a whole lot. You could always talk to him about anything that was bothering you, but you could also count on him not to pry. To just sit there, no questions asked, listening to you sob and being there to comfort you, even if he didn't know what exactly was wrong. 

You had a best friend before, of course. Nikki used to hold that title. But you had drifted apart as you got older, and that was nobody's fault. It still hurt though. 

And you had felt romantic attraction to your best friend before, but you never pursued it. You had seen Nikki in relationships. You loved her platonically yes, but romantically? She and you would make terrible partners. You saw how high maintenance she could be. 

But Sans? He was always there. He wasn't the one who was draining from you, if anything you were draining him. You could...you could realistically see yourself dating him. Which was why it hurt so much. Even if Sans was respectful, you knew him. He was forward. If he really wanted you the way you wanted him, he would have made the first move, right? Right? You were too mentally exhausted to be thinking about that right then. You were probably just going to make yourself sadder.

You spent maybe 15 minutes in the shower. That wasnt too long to leave Sans waiting, was it?

You walked into your room and changed into cozy pajamas. A t-shirt, a sports bra, and long pajama bottoms. You brushed your hair and shook it out some. 

You made your way back to the living room. You eyed the couch. Was he asleep? 

You wanted to wake him up. You wanted to talk with him about everything and anything. But what if he was tired because of work? What if he really needed that nap? 

You decided that since you were all clean and dressed in your pajamas, nap time would be ok. You went to the linen closet and pulled out two pillows and a big blanket. You lifted his head gently, placed a pillow under it, and spread the blanket over you both. 

And then you leaned over and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. He was alseep, right? No harm done. 

That nap turned into a full night of rest. 

___________________________________

It was Friday. He was looking forward to coming over all day. Sans needed to see you. And...maybe get his hands on a wish list.

When Sans ported into your living room, you looked up. You looked exhausted. Flat out sleep deprived. You needed to rest. He marvelled on how even though you were tired, sweaty, and stinky, you still looked like an angel. Beautiful. Fuck, he had it bad for you. But he already knew that. 

"hey dollface, how was yer day? ya look tired." 

"Oof, yeah. I was working all day. You mind if I take a quick shower? I wanna get clean and perk up before we settle down." 

Prefect. It would be the perfect time to look for your list. 

"sure thing angelcake. ill wait here."

"God, thanks dude. I'll be right out." 

"nah, take your time. ya don't gotta rush fer me." 

With that, you put your laptop on the coffee table and left. 

He had to be careful, he only had a little bit of time before you were finished. He had to hurry, normally your showers took about 15 minutes, but you would probably rush because he was here. 

He thanked the stars that your laptop wasn't password protected. He could probably get past it, but that would take a while. 

He went to where he knew you kept your lists. One for want kinds of things to get at the farmers market, one for your favorite kinds of dogs... he scrolled past it originally, but then took a picture on second thought. He wasnt going to buy you a dog, but still useful. 

He scrolled up and found where you were writing what you were getting other people. He was tempted but... he actually wanted his present to be a surprise. Not that you even needed to get him a present, your presence was present enough. 

Hm. No shopping list? No wish list? Fuck. He hadn't even considered that you wouldn't have one. Wait wait. There was a list of your favorite stores here. He took a picture, and exited out. He felt bad going through your laptop, so he didn't do anymore digging. He closed the laptop, and set it in the same position that you had left it in. 

He heard you cutting off the water and going into your room. He placed his phone in his pocket and got comfortable. You knew Sans, what would he do if he was actually left alone for a while. Answer? Sleep. 

You made your way back to the living room. You looked at the couch, and noticed he was laying there. 

You went to the linen closet and pulled out two pillows and a big blanket. You lifted his head gently, placed a pillow under it, and spread the blanket over you both.

The thought about how your hands felt on his head just then. So soft! And warm! 

You were so thoughtful, what the hell? He would've never even thought to get sleeping things, he was ready to sleep then and there. 

Even though he sort of wished you would have laid on him instead of the pillow. 

And then you leaned over and gave him a kiss on the crown of his head. 

A. K I S S. 

FUCK. 

RIGHT ON HIS HEAD. 

Your lips were so soft. He wanted to feel that again. And again and again. Fuck! You were so amazing! 

Did that mean. Did that mean that you actually liked him? Like, as more than a friend? Holy fuck. Holy shit. 

He freaked out the rest of the night.


	32. day 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i might be just a little bit evil sorry y'all 
> 
> luv u!!! <3

You had decided to take that Tuesday off because a storm was coming, and you needed to gather up groceries before you didn't want to drive. The storm was coming later that evening, so you knew for a fact that not many people would be there. That coupled with the fact that you technically could determine your own working days decided it for you. 

You got all of your grocery shopping out of the way early, accounting for the rush of people later. It was busy enough for a Tuesday morning when you got there, it would be hell later. You decided to warn sans. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 8:39 AM   
Hey Sans, you hear about that storm coming? Supposed to be bad, and people are freaking out and swarming grocery stores. Are you gonna get a chance to go? I could pick something up if you can't? 

Sansational ;) 8:40 AM   
nah, i don't think so. even if we did, paps could gettit. don't trouble yerself ,angel

Sansational ;) 8:41 AM   
thanks fer asking tho 

Now that you had gotten that out of the way, you drove back home. You had the rest of the day to yourself. 

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas, and you hadn't really decided on what to get Sans as his major present yet. You had bought him an assortment of smaller items, but you didn't really feel like it was enough. You got him a pair of fuzzy black pajama pants with red detailing, a pair of red socks and a pair of yellow socks (both adorned with a skull), and a skull sticker for his laptop. But... It was missing something. You could do better. You decided to search more on the internet. Maybe... you could get him tickets to something? Like a concert? Or an event? You still didn't know. 

You were searching for Sans' present online when you heard a knock at your door. What? Sans would normally just pop in, and he was at work. Jay? No, he didn't know where you lived. Neither did Pap. 

Maybe it's a package? 

You got out from under the cozy covers on your couch, and walked towards the door. You considered changing, because you had slipped into pajamas as soon as you got home. But another knock came. 

You opened the door and stuck your head out. 

"Hello? How may I help you?" 

Oh. It was the monster woman from across the hall. You hadn't seen her since then. She looked shocked. 

"May I come in?" She whispered. "There's something important I must speak with you about." 

"Of course. I apologise for the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors." 

"I needed to talk to you about that monster you were with in the hallway a while ago, Sans. I've been trying to catch you for a while now, but it seems that we are never home at the same time."

"Oh yeah, today I stayed home because of the storm that's supposed to come through this area later. What about him?" 

"I. I owe you for that one time you helped me with groceries, and I was worried after I saw you with him." 

She... felt that she owed you for such a little favor? You had started to notice recently that monsters were very debt oriented. If did something for someone, they owed you, and vice versa. 

"He and his brother are very powerful and dangerous. I would advise that you stay as far away from them as you can." 

Sans? Your Sans? Dangerous? Sure, he looked a little scary. But he had never once threatened you in any way. 

"Are you sure we're talking about the same people?" 

"I am certain. Papyrus and his brother are responsible for the deaths of monsters and humans alike." 

"I can tell that you've been near him recently, his scent is all over you. He marked you, you know. But . It would be in your best interest to stay. away. from. them." 

"Marked me?" 

"Yes, marked you. It means that part of his magic remains on you at all times. It means that you're his." 

Oh. That wasn't good. Was it? He had marked you as what, part of his territory? You werent sure how to feel about that. 

"For now I must be leaving, but heed my word. Get as far away as you can." 

And with that, she left. 

She hadn't elaborated on that at all. Maybe you could look it up? Online? Maybe the internet would have answers. For all you knew, she could have been lying. Sans was pretty upset in the elavator after she saw you and him together. It was definitely a touchy subject. 

You probably would have been ok with him... marking you... if he had told you first. Maybe it was just to keep you safe? But. Safe from who? Maybe the entire thing was much more innocent than it sounded. It's not like he was marking you to save you away to eat for later, right? Heh. 

You really needed to educate yourself on monsters. Your best friend and love interest was a monster, but you knew hardly anything about them. You had that in common with most people though. 

You searched "monster marking" and came up with inconclusive results. Several sources said that it was to mark potential mates, but some said that it was just for people special to them, and some said it was protection and dominance towards other monsters.

No matter what the case was, you could bet your ass thay you were having a long talk about it with Sans.


	33. day 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! my kink is good communication 
> 
> love y'all <3

You had planned out what you wanted to say to Sans, and finally worked up the nerve to talk to him about how supposedly dangerous he was, and whatever this "marking" thing about. 

You wanted to make it clear that you still liked him, and wanted to be his friend. He obviously had some pretty heavy baggage from this specific topic, and you didn't want to come off as hostile. You didn't want him to be upset or scared or angry, you just wanted an explanation. 

You understood why he didn't tell you about what happened in the underground. You hadn't wanted to pry, so it hadn't come up. Obviously he wasn't as dangerous up here, right? Things were different. And even if he was still "dangerous", all he had ever been was nice and kind to you, so you had no reason to think he would now. You... you trusted him a great deal. Probably more than you should have. But you did anyway. He had proved that he loved you, platonically at least. And he was always understanding and always careful. You appreciated that. 

In short: you weren't mad. you just deserved an explanation. 

In all honesty? If you hadn't been so shocked that the woman had said that, you probably would have laughed in her face for suggesting that your sweet teddy bear of a monster pal would cause you harm. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:35 PM  
Hey, you busy? 

sansational ;) 3:36 PM   
nah, wassup 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:37 PM   
You wanna come over? I wanna talk to you about something 

You had thought about taking him somewhere in public to give him a way out, for him to not feel as trapped. But this conversation wasnt exactly one to be had where others could hear. 

sansational ;) 3:38 PM  
sure sweetpea, ill be over inna hot second 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:38 PM   
Great! 

He came in through your front door this time instead of teleporting into your living room. Weird. 

"Hey."

"heya doll." 

"So uh, I wanted to tell you about something." 

"go on." 

"So, you remember the monster woman that lives down the hall? She came over the other day to tell me something." 

"yeah, i remember her. she's a real asshole. what'd she say?" 

"She came over to tell me something about you." 

"..." 

"oh." 

"She told me that you and Papyrus were powerful and dangerous in the underground, and that I should stay away from you." 

"god, she ain't got any business in tellin' my friends bout things i cant change about tha past! ive changed since then!" 

"Now, obviously if you were dangerous to me, it would have been appearant by now. I won't judge you for whatever happened down there, you were good people in a bad situation. Did... did you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but it might be good to get it off your chest." 

"i... i acted tough to protect paps. it was all about appearances 'nd reputation down there, and if ya showed weakness, you had a big red target painted on yer back." 

"don't like to admit it, but i actually only have 1 hp. doesn't mean im weak, my magic is one hell of a punch, but i hafta make sure i get the upper hand so i didn get dusted, yanno?" 

"allota tha kinda power i have, its actually an illusion. you assumed that i killed people down there, right?" 

You nodded your head. 

"most if not all a tha dustin' i did was in self defense. can't jus go around attackin' people, er else my magic supply would be depleted. i don't like bein violent, there's always another way to get something done. but people were ruthless... i hadda become someone i shouldn have to keep us safe." 

You noticed that his hands were quaking with tremors. He had been through a lot, and you felt bad about dragging bad memories to the surface. You took his hands in yours, and rubbed your thumb over his knuckle bones calmly. 

He doubled over so that his face was obscured, and the crown of his skull was at eye level with you. 

"it... it was tough down there."

The room was silent for a few minutes. 

"i... im sorry. even if it was in defense of me n paps, i still killed people. im sorry fer not tellin' ya sooner." 

" While that is a little shocking, I forgive you for not telling me. I never exactly asked until now, huh? You're so amazing and kind, I never thought anything like that of you. It's obvious to see that you've changed since then." 

His head shot up, and he looked at you with wide eyesockets. 

"so wait, yer not mad?" 

"No, I wansnt mad in the first place, silly!" 

You patted him on the arm. 

"Just wanted an explanation, that's all." 

He looked so relieved when it sunk in. 

And then he swept you up in a hug. 

"ah, thank you so much sweetpea! i would've missed ya so much if you were mad, you mean so much ta me." 

You thanked whoever was watching out for you that your face was pressed firmly into the fur of his jacket. You were blushing like crazy. He couldn't just go around saying stuff like that to you! He had no idea how flustered it made you. 

He sat you both down on the couch and you got up to make snacks. 

"So, you wanna have the best sleepover ever? We can order Thai!" 

"hell yes."


	34. day 61 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not too exciting but ;)

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:35 PM  
Hey, you busy? 

Sans had been scouring the internet for gifts for you when you had texted first. The list that he had worked so hard to get had proved useless, because if he got you something expensive that you didn't love, then what was the point? It would be expensive trash, and then neither of you would be happy. No, you were the kind of person who loved sentimental gifts. And he had to get you something you would love. Something amazing. 

He hadn't seen you in person for a while because of the heavy work week. You probably had spare time due to being off from work, and just wanted to hang out. He loved it when you were the first person to ask, because it made him feel like you needed him. That he was special. And that it wasnt only the other way around. 

sansational ;) 3:36 PM   
nah, wassup 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:37 PM   
You wanna come over? I wanna talk to you about something 

You wanted to talk to him about something? Something was weird about how you phrased that, and he figured it out after a bit. Normally if you had something to talk to him about, you would just come out and say it, rather than informing him beforehand. Huh. 

sansational ;) 3:38 PM  
sure sweetpea, ill be over inna hot second 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 3:38 PM   
Great! 

He came in through your front door this time instead of teleporting into your living room. If you were acting weird, maybe there was a reason? 

"Hey."

As he walked closer, he could feel faint traces of another monster's magic in the room. He had to calm himself before he showed a visceral display of possessive behavior, right in front of you. That was the first indication that something was wrong. 

"heya doll." 

"So uh, I wanted to tell you about something." 

Shit. 

"go on." 

"So, you remember the monster woman that lives down the hall? She came over the other day to tell me something." 

F U C K. That fucking bitch! He hadn't even done anything to her back then, why was she beinv all buddy buddy with you? 

"yeah, i remember her. she's a real asshole. what'd she say?" 

"She came over to tell me something about you." 

S H I T! What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! Why was she being such an asshole! 

"..." 

"oh." 

"She told me that you and Papyrus were powerful and dangerous in the underground, and that I should stay away from you." 

No, she had no business in this. 

"god, she ain't got any business in tellin' my friends bout things i cant change about tha past! ive changed since then!" 

To say he was mad would be an understatement. He was so furious that he could probably rip the couch he was sitting on in half. 

"Now, obviously if you were dangerous to me, it would have been appearant by now. I won't judge you for whatever happened down there, you were good people in a bad situation. Did... did you want to talk about it? You don't have to, but it might be good to get it off your chest." 

You didn't look mad but... you might've been hiding it? You wouldn't judge him for that? He should probably explain. 

"i... i acted tough to protect paps. it was all about appearances 'nd reputation down there, and if ya showed weakness, you had a big red target painted on yer back." 

He wasn't lying, that was the truth. Not the whole truth, but it felt safer than lying. The underground was inhospitable. 

"don't like to admit it, but i actually only have 1 hp. doesn't mean im weak, my magic is one hell of a punch, but i hafta make sure i get the upper hand so i didn get dusted, yanno?" 

"allota tha kinda power i have, its actually an illusion. you assumed that i killed people down there, right?" 

You nodded your head. 

"most if not all a tha dustin' i did was in self defense. can't jus go around attackin' people, er else my magic supply would be depleted. i don't like bein violent, there's always another way to get something done. but people were ruthless... i hadda become someone i shouldn have to keep us safe." 

That was mostly true. It wasn't like he killed people for sport. But he did dust some people for questionable reasons. He regretted seeing the aftermath of those. 

He hadn't realized he was shaking, but apparently you had. He felt the sensation of your warm and soft hands on his, and he slowed his breathing. He could feel tears welling in his eyesockets. 

He doubled over so that his face was obscured, and the crown of his skull was at eye level with you. He let the tears run down his face, and he knew you couldn't see them. 

"it... it was tough down there."

The room was silent for a few minutes. 

He had to apologise to you, he had to. You shouldn't have had to see him like this. 

"i... im sorry. even if it was in defense of me n paps, i still killed people. im sorry fer not tellin' ya sooner." 

" While that is a little shocking, I forgive you for not telling me. I never exactly asked until now, huh? You're so amazing and kind, I never thought anything like that of you. It's obvious to see that you've changed since then." 

His head shot up, and he looked at you with wide eyesockets. You forgave him? 

"so wait, yer not mad?" 

"No, I wansnt mad in the first place, silly!" 

You patted him on the arm. You were so warm. So so warm

"Just wanted an explanation, that's all." 

He was so relieved when it sunk in.   
And then he did the first thing he thought of; he swept you up in a hug. 

"ah, thank you so much sweetpea! i would've missed ya so much if you were mad, you mean so much ta me." 

He sat you both down on the couch and you got up to make snacks. 

"So, you wanna have the best sleepover ever? We can order Thai!" 

Hell yes!!!

"hell yes." 

About 30 minutes later, he realized that you had failed to mention him marking you. Had you forgotten? Well, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He wouldn't bring it up until you did.


	35. day 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt one of the crimbus special! 
> 
> ;)

It was the day of Christmas Eve, and you had finally finished the entirety of presents you had made for sans.You had bought the fuzzy pants, skull socks, and sticker, but the last gift had taken so much more effort on your part. 

1) You had had to request the help of Papyrus for the first part. The project required getting the measurements of Sans' ceiling, and it wasn't like you could ask Sans. That would be suspicious. And you couldn't let yourself in. Even if you knew them, it was still a B&E. 

2) Once you got the total area of Sans' room, you had to find enough fabric to cover it all. You were lucky that Sans had a fairly sized room, and he didn't live in a mansion or something. It ended up being several yards worth, even with the extra wide fabric you had bought. You ended up just buying a bunch of navy colored sheets from the store, and sewing them together. 

3) Before you sewed them together, you had to paint on them. There was absolutely no way that you could find a place in your apartment big enough to lay the fabric out on, so you had to just lay the sheets on your livingroom floor. 

4) You had to clean your livingroom before you set the sheets down to make sure that no dust or grime collected on them. You had to clean thoroughly. That meant sweeping the wood, vaccuming the carpet, and then mopping the wood. It was tedious, but it had to be perfect.

5) You were paranoid that Sans would look for you through the sliding glass door, and accidentally get an eyeful of his present. You couldn't garuntee that he wouldn't see through your current curtains, so you spent about half an hour draping blankets over your huge windows. It was in no way easy. 

6) You had to cover the floor under the edges of the sheets with newspaper. You had no newspaper on hand, so you had to go downstairs to the lobby, purchase several newspapers, and then use them sparingly as not to run out. 

7) Painting it proved to be a bit difficult. Sketching on dark fabric wasn't easy, and you were reluctant to just start painting. So you had to find a white chalk pencil to mark everything out on. Once you marked everything, you felt much more comfortable. 

8) Stretching your body all the way across the fabric was awkward, and moved the fabric out of its original position. You had to place weights at the corners, and had to paint upside down. Both proved more difficult than they should have. 

9) After you had painted all of them, sewing them together in the right order was downright taxing. You aligned all the corners and pinned them, but then you had to repeat that step. Nobody tells you how absolutely fucking horrible it is to try to sew together immensely sized pieces of fabric. 

And so, you had now arrived at your last difficulty. Attaching the sheets to his ceiling. You had decided to use black push pins in 2 foot increments around the edges, and then a push pin in the middle of each sheet to make sure it would stay taught. Papyrus had to help you with this part, because you were much too short to reach the ceiling yourself. And the weight of the sheet would pull it down if all the pins weren't in. So, he held it up to the ceiling with his magic, and pushed the pins in one by one.

Once it was finally done, you both stepped back and admired each other's work. Your painting and his installation. 

".... HE WILL GREATLY ENJOY THIS, HUMAN." 

"I hope so." 

"I KNOW SO. THIS IS A WONDERFUL GIFT. HE WILL THINK SO AS WELL. EVEN THOUGH MY BROTHER HAS PRACTICALLY NO TASTE IN THE FINER THINGS, EVEN HE WILL APPRECIATE THE BEAUTY OF THIS PRESENT. 

You had painted a detailed map of the constellations on the sheets, and hung it from his ceiling. The LED lights hung on the walls added an ethereal quality to the entire room. 

"Hey, watch this." 

You turned off the LED lights, and pointed up. 

"WOWWIE. AHEM. THAT IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE." 

He was referring to the fact that all of the constellations were painted with glow in the dark paint. You had added far away stars, and clouds and lots of other minor details in glow in the dark paint as well. 

"You really think he'll like it?" 

"YES. WITHOUT A DOUBT." 

"Thanks for helping me Papyrus. I owe you one." 

"NO, IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT. WILL YOU BE JOINING US FOR DINNER TONIGHT?" 

"Are you cooking?" 

"CERTAINLY." 

"Then of course I'm coming!" 

Papyrus blushed, but only slightly. 

"A-AH! HOW YOU FLATTER ME SO." 

"Your cooking is amazing! I wouldn't miss it for the world! You and Sans are my favorite, ya know?" 

"ABOUT THAT. HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU." 

"What for?" 

"SANS HAS BEEN... HAPPIER AS OF LATE. AT FIRST I COULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, HE WAS GOING ON MORE OUTINGS, DRESSING NICER, TAKING CARE OF HIMSELF MORE. BUT I REALIZED WHEN WE MET THAT IT WAS YOU WHO WAS HEALING HIM." 

"Healing?" 

"OH, EXCUSE ME. HELPING HIM. BUT I APPRECIATE YOU, AND HE DOES TOO. SO THANK YOU, HUMAN." 

"Oh." 

You didn't know what to say. 

"Well, I'm glad he's doing better. But he's been helping me a lot too. I... I used to be much much sadder. But I'm getting better, and friends always help." 

And Papyrus did the one thing you had never expected he would do. He leaned down and hugged you. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was a good hug. A warm hug. Maybe Papyrus really wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. 

After a few minutes of silence, you decided it was time to head home. You still had presents to wrap. 

"Well, it seems like I have to go home, but I'll see you later Paps!" 

"AH. STAY SAFE, HUMAN FRIEND. I WILL SEE YOU LATER FOR DINNER."


	36. day 72 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flufffff <3

Sans had spent a good deal of his time searching for a present for you. Of course he had bought you numerous smaller things, but he didn't have anything big. Nothing too sentimental. He looked so many places, but nothing seemed meaningful enough. Honestly, he couldn't think of something you couldn't buy yourself or he would have to ask you about. And then he thought of something. 

What did you always buy, and never failed to cheer you up? Flowers. 

The only problem with flowers was that they would die, and you would have to buy more. He needed to find a flower that wouldn't die. 

Mages that specialized in time magic were rare, but they still existed. He didn't like dealing with mages, but he would for you. Anything for you. Through several phone calls, bribes, and proposed favors, a sealable terrarium enchanted with time magic was in his possession. 

Next step? He needed a special flower to put in the terrarium. 

He knew you loved lillies, hydrangeas, sunflowers, and roses. But you could easily buy those yourself. Or he could buy them for you. Heh. But that wasn't the point. The point was that they weren't special enough. You were a goddess walking amongst mortals, so how would you deserve anything less than extraordinary? Answer : you didn't. What was the most amazing flower he could think of? Well. Echo flowers were pretty cool. Maybe, just maybe, would they be cool enough for you. 

He knew of exactly one monster who brought echo flowers to the surface, and that was muffet. And he already owed muffet. No. Fucking. Way. Was he going to owe her even more. So it looked like he had to collect them directly from the source. 

He didn't want to be underground for longer than needed. He hadn't been back since the barrier broke, he had no reason. Why would you visit prison after you had escaped? 

The answer? To get a perfect gift for your girl. Well, maybe the previous metaphor didn't exactly fit well here. He'd work on it. 

Waterfall was a bit different than how he remembered it. Trash was still littered everywhere, but none of it had been picked through. The overgrown bioluminescent plants provided plenty of light, more than what they used to. 

It took him a few minutes to adjust to the humid air, and he ended up taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist. Waterfall was overrun with echo flowers. It had been years since anyone had tended to them, and they were out of control. Thier vines stretched across, and they murmured to each other, a constant humming resonating through the cavern. He picked five, three to give to you , and two to keep for himself. He yanked the flowers out as well as the dirt underneath them, and placed them in jars. 

He cut a doorway home, and stepped through and into his room. He trailed a little bit of dirt in, but only a few specs. He covered the bottom of the terrarium with rocks, and placed the loose soil from the flowers on top. He set 3 echo flowers in the terrarium, and made sure they were set. He closed the front of the terrarium after adding water to the dirt and air. 

He really hoped you would like it. He really really did. But he had other presents to give too, like the blanket covered in a lilly design, the mug that was the color of your soul, a book on indoor gardens, and a new gaming mouse and keyboard set that glowed pretty colors. 

He had shelled out over $5,000 on gifts for Papyrus. He had bought him a custom pasta maker, a new set of nonstick baking trays, a nonstick pan, an industrial blender, different sets of stoneware, a combination embroidery/sewing machine, and lots and lots of clothes. A secret? Papyrus really liked flame designs. Like, a lot. 

That wasn't even including the new car that Sans had bought for both of them. It was at a heavy discount, considering Sans had designed the engine, but it was still steep. But Sans was uncomfortably rich. He didn't care. He was still set for life, and considering that monsters lived to have a lifespan about three times that of a human... it was a lot.

He had tried and tried to get rid of his money, to give it to charity, to help other monsters, to give Papyrus a good and safe life. In fact, that was one of the reasons why do many monsters owed him, he had paid for higher education or invested in thier buisinesses. But even if he was nice, he was still a jackass to most of them. And it was ingrained in monster's heads to be rude and uncaring towards each other. Being a nice person would pay off in the end, right? Wrong. Everyone still hated him. They still saw him as an asshole, just an asshole with money. Many people were suspicious of his motives, and rightly so. But still. 

He got back to thinking about his little brother. Papyrus always made him feel better. Sans didn't even bother wrapping Papyrus' presents, he just kept them in a storage area until right before it was time to give them. Where was he supposed to store it until then, his closet? No, all that shit would simply not fit. He also kept your flowers in there until it was time. 

Sans wasn't off of work that night until later than he would have liked, but he made it before dinner.


	37. day 72 pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, no gifts yet!

By 6:00 pm, you had gotten all of the brother's gifts wrapped, and put on your Christmas attire. Your Christmas tradition was that you celebrated and gave gifts with a specific group of friends on Christmas Eve. On Christmas day, you opened any other gifts that you had received from friends or family. 

You were dressed in your favorite Christmas sweater and a pair of light wash jeans that fit you pretty well. The sweater was huge on you, and had lots of red and maroon designs. You rolled the sleeves up to your elbows, before realizing you had to fit your coat over it. Sans had spoiled you, because you normally didn't need your coat when using a shortcut. You just jumped from one warm building to another. However, you wanted to arrive at Sans' apartment before Sans did. You were secretly hoping to distract him from his room until it was time to open presents. 

You collected all of the gifts and secured them in a duffel bag. Considering Sans' major gift was already there, most of the presents fit. The only thing you couldn't fit was the slow cooker you had bought for Papyrus. The list of items you had bought for him wasn't extremely long, however it had a good deal of useful items. You had noticed that his previous apron didn't have any pockets, so you had gotten him a black apron with flames along the bottom, complete with 5 different compartments. The slow cooker was ideal for meatballs, and considering how often Papyrus made pasta, you could probably count on more meatballs in your future. You patted yourself on the back for that one. He also got a cookbook that had been passed down to you from your grandmother. You had almost no use for the extremely complex recipes, maybe he would get a kick out of them? 

You hated wrapping paper with a passion. Wrapping wasn't hard, but very tedious. And created so much waste. But you picked out a nice blue one with polar bears on it. They were smiling and holding gifts, and they were extremely adorable. 

You slung the duffel over your shoulder, and positioned it like a book bag. The slow cooker was being held with both hands, until you realized that you needed a free hand to open and lock your door. You balanced it between your hip and the wall for the three seconds it took, and then returned it to the front of your body. You pressed the elavator button with your elbow, but repeated the hip-balancing maneuver with any other door that needed opening. 

Sans lived directly across the street, but compared to shortcutting? It was damn near a hike. Maybe the brothers would let you stay the night? You didn't want to make Sans shortcut you home, he was probably already exhausted. And you sure as hell didn't want to walk, especially carrying anything that you received. You werent expecting anything big but, knowing Sans ... yeah. You knew that Sans would probably put your needs before his, and use too much magic for the day, so it looked like you would have to force them to let you stay the night. They probably wouldn't mind, under the mean exterior they were both extremely kind. But still. 

You arrived at the apartment building and made your way to the elavator. The warm air was a welcome relief from the cold of the outside, and it hit you like a brick. You were immediately too hot for your coat, but couldn't take it off until you got upstairs. You weren't sweating. Nope. 

You arrived at the door, and Papyrus opened it before you could even knock twice. 

"GREETINGS, HUMAN. I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT GIFTS, GIVE THEM TO ME IMMEDIATELY." 

You looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. Just how excited was he? 

"EXCUSE ME, FRIEND. I MEANT TO ONLY TAKE THEM TO THE TREE, THEY APPEAR TO BE PHYSICALLY TAXING." 

"No trouble Paps, I understand." 

You shot him a smile and handed him the box in your arms. He perked up when he saw the label on the box was addressed to him. 

"SANS IS NOT HOME YET. HOWEVER, HE HAS INFORMED ME THAT HE WILL BE HERE BEFORE DINNER IS COMPLETED. I AM SURPRISED THAY HE HAS THE DECENCY TO WARN ME OF HIS LATE ARRIVAL." 

"So, how was your day while I was gone, Papyrus?" 

"AH, IT WAS ALRIGHT. I DID NOT HAVE TO REPORT FOR WORK TODAY, AS ALL OF US HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SHORT VACATION. I MOSTLY PREPARED THE GIFTS I HAVE AQUIRED." 

"Oh, good! You get me anything?" 

"PSH, DO NOT INSULT ME! OF COURSE. I AM AN EXEMPLARY CITIZEN OF MONSTERKIND, MY COMPATRIOTS ALWAYS RECEIVE TOKENS OF MY TOLERANCE." 

"Aw, you only tolerate me? I'm hurt, Paps." 

He seemed to be slightly confused, and perhaps worried at this. 

"FEAR NOT, HUMAN. I CONSIDER YOU A FRIEND. I WAS SIMPLY REFERRING TO ALL OF THR OTHER HUMANS THAT I INTERACT WITH." 

You had come to realize that even though Papyrus first presented himself as uncaring, he was actually pretty compassionate. In his own way, of course. You appreciated that he was so helpful, and he really did care about his brother. He was just very, very edgy. So was Sans, but he only looked the part. 

You took a seat on the couch as Papyrus went to go check on the food. You eyed the tree that was set up on the other side of the room. There was only the things you had brought, did Sans and Papyrus not put their gifts under the tree? Maybe it was only a human thing. Huh. 

The tree looked pretty. As your tree was covered in multicolored bulbs, thiers was covered in a soft white light. It looked... elegant. Thier tree was bigger than yours, but that wasn't hard to do. All you had was a small plastic one, set on a table. Under the table were the big gifts, and the smaller ones sat on top. The small box you received from Jay in the mail sat there top. 

As you sat, the front door opened. 

"hey boooooss, 'm home!" he yelled. 

You turned to face him. 

"oh, heya dollface. didn' know ya'd be here so early." 

"Well it's hard not to be when you get here ten minutes before dinner starts, silly!" 

"heh, i was workin'. tough stuff for a guy this lazy, yanno?" 

He rubbed his hand over his neck, and you could hear the tick tacking sound of bone on bone. 

"Cmere and take a load off then!"

"alright, ill be right back the-" 

"No! I mean, no. I want to hug you! Until dinner! I haven't seen you in at least a week, and all I had was your stupid Snapchat puns!" 

"ya think they're stupid?" 

"No, of course not. You know I love them. I was just saying that... to get you to come here and cuddle with me!" 

"oof, fine. i hope you like sweaty skeleton smell though." 

He kneeled on the couch in-between your legs, and fell forward so his head was on your stomach. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and pressed his face into your sweater. 

"You could smell like shit and I would still hug you." 

...

He looked at you and raised a brow bone.

"Ok, I take that back. I would make you shower first. But you get the point." 

"heh. ok." 

It seemed like he was too tired to make a joke. He must've had a rough day. You knew he was called nasty names sometimes, and god did you wish that you could find those people and make them stop. But being called those things daily? That had to wear down on him. 

"Hey, you alright?" 

"yea, jus tired. yanno me. stars, yer so soft. even if everythin' was terrible, tha fact that yer so soft could always make me feel better." 

You startled when Papyrus started talking right behind you. 

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE CANOODLING, DO IT IN SANS' ROOM, IN PRIVATE. OTHERWISE, DINNER IS READY." 

"heh we should prolly git up, huh?" he mumbled from his position on your stomach. 

"Yeah, cmon. First we can eat, then we can open gifts. The sooner we get those out of the way, the sooner we can sleep, yeah?" 

"yeah. alright." 

He slowly made a show of peeling himself off of you. 

"heh, yer the comfiest pillow in the world, sugar." 

"And you're the best blanket I could ever ask for, darling." 

You had said "darling" with an obvious sarcasm to it, and exaggerated the sweetness in your voice.

He was just standing there. 

"Come on! It's dinner time! We don't want to keep Papyrus waiting, do we?" 

You took his hand and led him to the dinner table. You looked out at the dinner table and practically salivated. 

"Wow. You've outdone yourself Paps!" 

Before you sat basically the same meal as Thanksgiving, except the turkey was replaced with roast beef. Holy shit. 

You sat down and politely waited for Papyrus to sit down, before you stuffed your mouth. Man, having a live-in chef must be amazing.


	38. day 72 pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as exciting as the previous chapter, but ill make it up with the gift giving chapter! love y'all!

"hey boooooss, 'm home!" he yelled. 

He had had a hard day at work. Not any harder than normal, but the fact that it was Christmas was eating away at him. He was incredibly excited to see you, and to give you your gift. All of the anticipation just amplified the comments of "hellspawn" and "devil incarnate" about tenfold. But he could get through it for you, for just the thought of seeing you. 

He occasionally didn't know why he still worked a service job, but when he thought about it for more than ten seconds, he realized the benefits. Well, benefit. Simple answer? It kept him busy. He needed something to motivate him to get out of bed on the days you weren't available. That, and Papyrus had insisted he had a job at all times. It was either work or exorcise, and Sans picked working in a heartbeat. 

Sans hadn't noticed you were there until you moved slightly and caught his eye. 

You turned to face him. 

"oh, heya dollface. didn' know ya'd be here so early." 

You normally didn't come until he came to pick you up, considering he could just cut a path from his place to yours and back again. But you had gone out of your way to walk all the way over. He felt a little guilty at that. 

"Well it's hard not to be when you get here ten minutes before dinner starts, silly!" 

"heh, i was workin'. tough stuff for a guy this lazy, yanno?" 

He didn't consider himself lazy, he actually put a lot of work in to most things. But lack of motivation was a common occurrence. He felt more guilt. 

"Cmere and take a load off then!"

God, he reeked. He should've showered, and then he would be alright to 'take a load off'. 

"alright, ill be right back the-" 

"No! I mean, no. I want to hug you! Until dinner! I haven't seen you in at least a week, and all I had was your stupid Snapchat puns!" 

That was unlike you. You normally made a point to never cut him off. And.... you thought his Snapchat puns were stupid? That hurt just a little bit. 

"ya think they're stupid?" 

"No, of course not. You know I love them. I was just saying that... to get you to come here and cuddle with me!" 

He felt better about it. You would never intentionally hurt his feelings. And he would have loved to cuddle with you. If he wasn't so gaddamned stinky. 

"oof, fine. i hope you like sweaty skeleton smell though." 

Sans kneeled on the couch in-between your legs, and fell forward so his head was on your stomach. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and pressed his face into your sweater. This was extremely comfortable for him, he felt good holding you like this. 

"You could smell like shit and I would still hug you." 

Wait, really? Did you really mean that? 

He looked at you and raised a brow bone.

"Ok, I take that back. I would make you shower first. But you get the point." 

So no, you didn't mean it. But that was ok.

"heh. ok." 

He was tired. Extremely tired. He made the mistake of letting you know. 

"Hey, you alright?" 

"yea, jus tired. yanno me. stars, yer so soft. even if everythin' was terrible, tha fact that yer so soft could always make me feel better." 

And it was true. Anywhere with you would be a million timea better than anywhere without. 

He could feel you jump when Papyrus started talking right behind you. 

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE CANOODLING, DO IT IN SANS' ROOM, IN PRIVATE. OTHERWISE, DINNER IS READY." 

Stars, he would love to 'canoodle' in his room with you, but he had more naughty intentions than the implications that Papyrus had given. But, dinner was waiting. 

"heh we should prolly git up, huh?" he mumbled from his position on your stomach. 

"Yeah, cmon. First we can eat, then we can open gifts. The sooner we get those out of the way, the sooner we can sleep, yeah?" 

That sounded the best. You were definitely sleeping over that night. 

"yeah. alright." 

He slowly made a show of peeling himself off of you. 

"heh, yer the comfiest pillow in the world, sugar." 

"And you're the best blanket I could ever ask for, darling." 

Holy. 

Fuck. 

Darling? That was the closest thing to a pet name that you had ever called him. And the sweetest. He knew it wasn't entirely genuine, but that didn't matter. His mind was racing. It felt like his soul was flooding with adoration. He knew that if you looked back, you would get an eyeful of those heart eyes that he tried to desperately keep from you. 

"Come on! It's dinner time! We don't want to keep Papyrus waiting, do we?" 

He could keep his brother waiting for as long as you wanted, as long as you said something like that again. Babe? Sweetheart? Honey? Anything would probably make him explode.

You took him by his hand and led him to the dinner table. Shit, he hoped his hand wasn't getting too hot. You might notice. 

"Wow. You've outdone yourself Paps!" 

You were extremely impressed by the food, even though it was the same as thanksgiving. He had high hopes for how you would react to his gift. 

He sat in anticipation with baited breath until dinner ended.


	39. day 72 pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here u go! hello my name is fluff mcgee

You were extremely excited to show Sans his gift, but it was important that it was a surprise. So you decided to let him open the other presents you had gotten him first, and then, at the very end, show him his gift. It was slightly cruel, but the look on his face would be worth it. 

You finished eating your food, and scraped a little at the remaining extra bit on your plate. You scooted a stray carrot (that had fallen off of your plate and on to the table, in a very dramatic manner) around your plate with your fork. The fork had bits of mashed potatoes crusted onto it, so even if you did plan on getting seconds (you werent going to, you were already sleepy and full) you would need a new one anyway. You felt bad about leaving a mess for Papyrus to clean up, because you knew Sans wouldnt help. You picked up not only your plate, but also Sans' plate and your own glass. You went towards the kitchen before Papyrus abruptly stood up from his seat. 

"HUMAN. I INSIST THAT YOU SIT BACK DOWN, YOU ARE THE GUEST. LET ME TAKE THE PLATES." 

"Papyrus, I imagine you always take the plates and wash the dishes, please just let me do it? I really appreciate you cooking such an amazing dinner for us."

"I... SUPPOSE YOU COULD RINSE THE PLATES. JUST DONT DROP THEM." 

"... Were you only scared that I was going to break your plates?" 

"NO , OF COURSE NOT." 

You somehow doubted that, but left it alone. 

You rinsed both plates thoroughly, but there was still a tiny bit of mustard on Sans' plate. You scrubbed it off with the sponge, and set both plates in the sink. You rinsed out your glass and did the same. 

You returned to the other room to see Sans and Papyrus making their way to he tree. Finally, present time! 

"Alrighty, is it finally time to open presents?" 

You sat down on the couch and waited patiently. 

"you bet, doll. open mine first." 

He handed you a really, really big present bag. It was a little heavier than you expected, so you set it on the couch next to you instead of your lap. You peered into the bag, and a faint glow was coming from under the tissue paper at the top. 

You removed the tissue paper and-

Holy shit. 

You reached into the bag and retrieved the soccer ball shaped terrarium, filled with glowing flowers. 

"H-how... what? Oh my god." 

Your face must have been priceless, because Sans had a very, very satisfied look on his face. 

"I can't even begin to describe how cool this is." 

You opened the door to the terrarium. 

"Oh god Sans, I love it!" 

"I love it!" repeated the flowers. 

You stared at the flowers with wide-eyed wonder, and a mouth that hung open. 

"Oh my goodness! Whoa!" 

"Whoa!" repeated the flowers.

You closed the little door on the terrarium. 

"Where... where did you get these?"

"heh, they're from tha underground. pretty cool, yea?" 

"Cooler than cool! Thank you so much!" 

"no prob sweetpea, glad ya like it." 

You set the terrarium on the floor and out of your lap, and leaned over and hugged him with an amazing intensity. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." 

Next was your gift from Papyrus, which was what appeared to be a denim jacket with flames embroidered onto the back. Sick. As. Hell. 

"This is wicked!! Thanks so much Papyrus! I love it!" 

"OF COURSE, HUMAN. ANY GIFT FROM ME COULD BE CONSIDERED SPECTACULAR. IT WOULD BE A MISTAKE TO EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE. " 

Next, you made Papyrus open the huge box with the slow cooker in it. It was finished with a sleek black on the outside, and it was shiny and new. You had checked with Sans to make sure they didn't have one already. At the bottom of the box, you had placed his new apron. 

He opened the box, and took the slow cooker out. His eyesockets were wide. 

He took out the apron, and they got even wider. 

"OH MY GOODNESS. PARDON MY LANGUAGE, BUT THIS IS SICK AS ALL FUCK. I APPRECIATE YOUR GIFTS, HUMAN." 

"Glad you like them Paps!" 

Next, you pulled Sans' smaller presents out of the duffel bag. 

He tore through the wrapping paper, and opened the gifts with ease. He looked at the socks first, and when you looked at his face to gauge his reaction, and he was trying his best to look away from you. Papyrus barely held in a snicker. 

Next was the fluffy pajama bottoms. 

"whoa, these re' so cool, hun! i love em!" 

He then looked at the sticker. 

"I figured you could put that on your laptop or something." 

"pretty cool. i like it." 

You grabbed Papyrus' cookbook out and handed it to him. 

"THIS IS AWFULLY COMPLEX FOR A STANDARD LOOKING COOKBOOK." 

"Oh yeah, my grandmother made it. She loved to cook!" 

"YOUR GRANDMOTHER MADE THIS? AND YOU'RE GIVING IT TO ME?" 

"Yep! I know you love to cook, so I know you'll get more use out of it than me." 

"THAT IS VERY THOUGHTFUL. THANK YOU." 

Sans then handed you the rest of your gifts. 

He had gotten you a (very pretty) blanket, decorated with lillies. You immediately draped it over your shoulders. 

You got a mug. It was a nice green color, a bright one. 

"it's, uh. it's tha color a yer soul." 

"Oh. Wow. Thank you!" 

He handed you another bag. He got you a lot of presents. You started to feel a little bad. Inside was a book on indoor gardening, and a new gaming keyboard. 

"Hey, unfair! You never told me your battle tag!" 

"heh, alright. ill warn ya tho, m only a level ten." 

"Oh gosh, really? I'm around level 300." 

That was a lie. You knew exactly what level you were, and it was 432.

"wow. you've gotta teach me some time." 

After that, you started cleaning up. There were no other presents under the tree. Sans looked... disappointed. You almost felt bad about keeping his final present from him. 

"Alright, now that everything is cleaned up, is it cool if we watch some Christmas movies?" 

"YES, GO AHEAD. I WILL TAKE MY BELONGINGS TO MY ROOM, AND RETURN." 

You sat on the couch, and leaned into Sans. 

"Hey, is it alright if I stay the night?" 

"o course sweetpea, yer always welcome here." 

You wrapped your arms around him, and hummed into his jacket. 

"mmmmm." 

You leaned on Sans. He sprawled across he couch, and you sprawled too. 

When Papyrus returned, he had a disapproving look on his face, but a small smirk. 

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE CANOODLING, TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM, SANS." 

"oof, boooooss. really? we're just chillin." 

"Alright Paps, I understand. Let's go Sans." 

You took his hand and led him to his room. When Papyrus was sure Sans wasn't looking, Papyrus sent you a wink. 

"heh, if ya wanted ta get in my bed so bad, all ya hadda do was ask." 

You opened the door. 

"Oof, shaddap. Look up, you goof." 

You turned the lights on, and pointed towards the ceiling. 

The look on his face was worth the wait. His eyelights turned into a new shape: stars. He looked around with a childlike wonder. 

"holy shit. bab- sweetpea. i. i love this. whoa." 

"you made this?" 

You nodded your head. He was silent for a few moments. 

"Wait a second though! There's more!" 

You went over to the light switch, and turned off the lights. 

"holy hell." 

The constellations in the painting glowed softly, and you could see his eyelights darting around across the ceiling. 

"this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me." 

He walked up to you, and you felt his chin on the top of your head. After a few minutes, he started laughing. It started out slow, but after a while he was down right chuckling. You both fell onto his bed. 

"Sans? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" You were smiling big, but you couldn't quite understand. 

He didn't answer for a few minutes, and his chucking died down. 

"im just... so happy." 

You both fell asleep, and you spent the night with your limbs entwined with his.


	40. day 72 pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good news pals, were almost to the point where I can add the "friends to lovers" tag ;) 
> 
> I might add "slow burn" while I'm at it
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Sans was watching you eat silently for quite a while. You were acting slightly weird, and he wasn't sure if he was overthinking it or not. But then again, you had your own reasons for whatever was bothering you, and he didnt want to pry. Well, he really wanted to pry. But he didn't want you to believe that he would invade your boundaries like that, because he wanted you to be comfortable. But he could always justify his actions as an effort to make you more comfortable, couldn't he? Ugh. He was getting better about being less creepy, but it was certainly a tough process getting out of a controlling mindset. He didn't enjoy being possessive, but you were the first person he felt comfortable saying was his. Well, when he put it that way, it sounded like he thought of you as on object, but he really just wanted you to be happy. Happy with him. 

You finished eating your food, and he noticed you scraping a little at your plate. You seemed tense. Anxious. Were you worried he wouldn't like your gifts? Or that you wouldn't like the gifts given to you? He expected you to be pleasantly surprised with his gift, so if that was the only factor, it would be resolved fairly quickly. He sat there, staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at you for what would be considered an unacceptable length of time. It would be weird for you if you noticed. Wow, the ceiling was definitely looking like a ceiling. Amazing. 

He glanced down when he heard the soft clink of silverware being set down on a plate, and the crinkle of a napkin being balled up. You then reached across the table and picked up not only your plate, but also Sans' plate and your own glass. Of course you would think to do the dishes, you were too considerate for your own good. And you were probably also looking for a way to leave the room, if you were anxious. Was that him being paranoid? Maybe. You walked towards the kitchen before Papyrus abruptly stood up from his seat. 

"HUMAN. I INSIST THAT YOU SIT BACK DOWN, YOU ARE THE GUEST. LET ME TAKE THE PLATES." 

Even if Paps didn't consider himself considerate, he was. You were right, he did always do the dishes. 

"Papyrus, I imagine you always take the plates and wash the dishes, please just let me do it? I really appreciate you cooking such an amazing dinner for us."

But you had him slightly beat in that respect. You were both stubborn, but your kindness was so pure that it was easy for Papyrus to relent. 

"I... SUPPOSE YOU COULD RINSE THE PLATES. JUST DONT DROP THEM." 

Papyrus was obviously just covering for himself. After all, he still wanted to seem mean. 

"... Were you only scared that I was going to break your plates?" 

"NO , OF COURSE NOT." 

As you left the room, Sans sent Papyrus a questioning look. Papyrus simply shrugged his shoulders. Sans felt awkward sitting at the table with nothing to do, so he got up and walked towards the couch. Papyrus followed. 

"Alrighty, is it finally time to open presents?" 

You sat down on the couch next to him, and he felt the need to calm you down. To run his fingers through your hair, to squeeze you hand, anything. But right in front of his brother? No. And he was looking forward to giving you his present.

"you bet, doll. open mine first." 

He handed you the bag he had put it in. He didn't want to wrap it, he was bad enough at wrapping regularly shaped presents. It would probably look like garbage by the end. Hm, that might have actually lowered your standards so that you were more surprised about the gift inside. But no, he wanted the presentation of the gift to be at least a little nice. He had picked the bag to be a nice blue color, that went well with the bioluminescent glow of the flowers. You looked through the white tissue paper, and he could tell that you weren't able to guess what it was. You removed the tissue paper and reached into the bag. 

"H-how... what? Oh my god." 

Your face was beyond priceless. He was fairly certain that he had never seen you make that kind of face before, the only way to describe it was pure wonder. He was pleased with himself. And you had yet to even hear them speak yet. 

"I can't even begin to describe how cool this is." 

And you opened the door to the terrarium absent mindedly. 

"Oh god Sans, I love it!" 

"I love it!" repeated the flowers. 

You looked down immediately in shock. He wished he had thought beforehand to record this. 

"Oh my goodness! Whoa!" 

"Whoa!" repeated the flowers.

You closed the terrarium, and looked at him like he was the most amazing person in the world. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that look. 

"Where... where did you get these?"

"heh, they're from tha underground. pretty cool, yea?" 

"Cooler than cool! Thank you so much!" 

"no prob sweetpea, glad ya like it." 

And then, you hugged him. It wasn't like you hadn't hugged him before, oh no. You had hugged him so many times in the past. But it felt to him like your soul was reaching out to his in that moment. You were giving off a warmth only comparable to the sun. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." 

He sat there in a trance like state for the rest of the present opening, only briefly catching bits and pieces. He was only broken out of his trance every once in a while by your sweet voice. 

"This is wicked!! Thanks so much Papyrus! I love it!" 

"OF COURSE, HUMAN. ANY GIFT FROM ME COULD BE CONSIDERED SPECTACULAR. IT WOULD BE A MISTAKE TO EXPECT ANYTHING ELSE. " 

Sans had watched his brother spend hours embroidering that jacket, not knowing who it was going to. He had figured Undyne, or Maybe frisk. But he hadn't thought he would give it to you. You must've meant more to Papyrus already than he had assumed. 

Next, you gave Papyrus his present. A slow cooker and apron. He zoned out for a bit, but couldn't help thinking about how thoughtful you were. 

"OH MY GOODNESS. PARDON MY LANGUAGE, BUT THIS IS SICK AS ALL FUCK. I APPRECIATE YOUR GIFTS, HUMAN." 

Heh, any gift from you was a good one. 

"Glad you like them Paps!" 

And then you handed Sans his presents. 

He knew it wasn't your intention. He was certain it wasn't. But socks were... taboo. Sans knew this. Papyrus knew this. He would have to educate you on that specific sector of monster culture some other time, preferably not in front of his brother. Definitely not in front of his brother. 

Next was the fluffy pajama bottoms. They were cute, and they matched a pair that you had. He wanted to put them on immediately, they were so soft. Not matted, like the tufts of fur on his jacket. 

"whoa, these re' so cool, hun! i love em!" 

He then looked at the sticker. 

"I figured you could put that on your laptop or something." 

He hardly ever used his laptop now, with work and all the time spent with you. But he figured that he would use it more if you played video games with you. He could get a PC, maybe. 

"pretty cool. i like it." 

You grabbed Papyrus' cookbook out and handed it to him. 

"THIS IS AWFULLY COMPLEX FOR A STANDARD LOOKING COOKBOOK." 

"Oh yeah, my grandmother made it. She loved to cook!" 

"YOUR GRANDMOTHER MADE THIS? AND YOU'RE GIVING IT TO ME?" 

"Yep! I know you love to cook, so I know you'll get more use out of it than me." 

"THAT IS VERY THOUGHTFUL. THANK YOU." 

Another amazing gift for Papyrus.   
Sans then handed you the rest of your gifts. You immediately draped the blanket over your shoulders, and he wished he had bought a bigger one so he could get under there with you. You looked at the mug he handed you questioningly, and he felt the need to explain the significance. 

"it's, uh. it's tha color a yer soul." 

"Oh. Wow. Thank you!" 

He then handed you the keyboard mouse set, and the gardening book. Those few moments blurred together, until your voice again pulled him out of his stupor. 

"Hey, unfair! You never told me your battle tag!" 

"heh, alright. ill warn ya tho, m only a level ten." 

"Oh gosh, really? I'm around level 300." 

Holy FUCK that was high. How long had you been playing the game? 

"wow. you've gotta teach me some time." 

He was a little... jealous. You had gotten his brother way better gifts than the ones you had gotten him. Were you just bad at giving gifts? Maybe. But probably not. He wouldn't let it bother him though. He would try to disregard it. You were a pretty good gift anyway. 

"Alright, now that everything is cleaned up, is it cool if we watch some Christmas movies?" 

Perfect. He could hold you while falling asleep. 

"YES, GO AHEAD. I WILL TAKE MY BELONGINGS TO MY ROOM, AND RETURN." 

You sat on the couch, and leaned into Sans. Mmmmmm, you were so warm. And squishy. Amazing. Perfect. His. All his. His cute little human. 

"Hey, is it alright if I stay the night?" 

Of course, what the fuck? Why wouldn't you be allowed to stay? 

"o course sweetpea, yer always welcome here." 

You wrapped your arms around him, and hummed into his jacket. Even better. All he wanted to do was hold you. And hold you and hold you. 

"mmmmm." 

You leaned on Sans. He closed his eyes, and stared to pet your hair. Immediately he was interrupted. 

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE CANOODLING, TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM, SANS." 

Oof. Seriously? Seriously Paps? 

"oof, boooooss. really? we're just chillin." 

"Alright Paps, I understand. Let's go Sans." 

Why were you being so complacent? Yeah, you normally didn't put up too much of a fight, but were you really that eager to go? You took his hand and led him to his room. 

"heh, if ya wanted ta get in my bed so bad, all ya hadda do was ask." 

You opened the door. 

"Oof, shaddap. Look up, you goof." 

Look up? Wh-

You turned the lights on, and pointed towards the ceiling. 

The entire expanse of his ceiling was covered with stars. The stars he couldn't see because the city light was too intense.   
You had pulled the stars out of the sky for him. You had taken something that was beyond his reach and made it accessable. The stars were now settled within his palms. 

"holy shit. bab- sweetpea. i. i love this. whoa." 

Oops, he had to be more careful. He couldn't call you 'babe' quite yet.

"you made this?" 

You nodded your head. He was silent for a few moments. 

"Wait a second though! There's more!" 

More? What the fuck? How could you out-do yourself at this point? You went over to the light switch, and turned off the lights. 

"holy hell." 

That's how.

The constellations in the painting glowed softly, the constellations connected by light lines painted across the fabric. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion, Libra, Aquarius, Gemini... So many. It was amazing. You. You were a literal goddess. You had done the impossible, and acted like it was the simplest thing. 

"this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me." 

He walked up to you with the overwhelming urge to hold you. Nothing sinister was buried in his thoughts, nothing impure. Just adoration. God, he was so happy. You were so amazing. He wasn't sure that he had ever felt this happy before in his entire life. The only comparable moment was when he escaped the underground. Holy shit. He couldn't contain his joy, and he started giggling like a child. 

"Sans? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" You were smiling big, but you couldn't quite understand. 

He didn't answer for a few minutes, and his chucking died down. 

"im just... so happy." 

This was it. This was the last sign he needed that you returned his affection. He was going to confess.


	41. day 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p-p-p-p-plot twist ;0 
> 
> jk lol, just a slight unexpected event ;) 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

You were going to ask Sans out on a date. 

You were going to ask Sans, your best friend, the funniest and most thoughtful guy, the person who knew you better than anybody else, to go out with you. On a date. That hopefully ended in a romantic relationship. 

You had decided this on the day after Christmas. There was a good chance he liked you too, right? He liked to hold you, he kept you company, bought you flowers, hung out with you most days... And that present. God, that present. 

When you opened it, it felt like time had stopped for a moment. You could only assume that sans had travelled to the underground, the one place he hated the most, to get them for you. It felt amazing? Extraordinary? Wonderful? To have someone who cared about you so much to do that. 

You hadn't been in too many relationships over the years, but you really only tended to date people you already knew. And while that meant that they understood you, it hurt even more when it eventually ended. Losing a friend as well as a partner? It felt awful. Which was why you were so afraid of jumping into a relationship with Sans. And what if you were reading him wrong, what if he didn't like you like that? What if this was one sided? You might make things awkward between you. Or worse, it could ruin your friendship all together. 

And then there was the fact that you would be an inter-species couple. Places were monster friendly enough, but there were still intolerant people. There was still going to be a few bad apples. People who wouldn't understand, on both sides. But you could deal with it, for him. He had to deal with it 24/7, so maybe another person to share part of the burden with would help. And, what if it would get worse because of you? What if he felt bad about subjecting you to that kind of bigotry? You could handle it, but what if he thought you couldn't? 

Maybe he would think that, but you perservered. You were almost  
sure that he reciprocated. Almost. But! That was better than shooting blindly. Maybe he would let you down softly, and just say he wasn't ready for a relationship. 

That... that might've actually hurt worse. 

But still, you steeled yourself. 

It was New Year's Eve when you had prepared yourself enough mentally to ask him. You decided to go somewhere public, somewhere monster friendly. That way, if he wanted, he had a way to leave if things got too stressful. Taking him out to lunch at the cafe you always went to would do nicely. It was close enough so that if he had to go in a hurry, you could still walk home. 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:30 PM   
Heya! You busy in about an hour? 

Sansational ;) 1:32 PM   
nah what's up doll?

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:34 PM  
You interested in lunch at the cafe by the farmer's market? 

Sansational ;) 1:35 PM   
sure cupcake 

Sansational ;) 1:36 PM   
ill be over ta pick ya up in 45 minutes, kay? 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:37 PM   
Mk! Sounds great! 

There. Done. Planned. 

Did it really count as a date if he didn't know it was one in the first place? 

You had fourty five minutes to get ready. To prepare yourself. You couldn't make a fool of yourself this time. Well, you could. But it definitely wouldn't give off the desired effect. You were going for more of a well put together kind of gal, rather than a klutzy goof. You were fairly certain he already thought of you as a mix of both of those, but you wanted to sway it to the 'put together' side a little more. 

You put on a light layer of makeup, and chose your clothing carefully. You didn't want him to think you were trying too hard, but you don't want him to think you weren't trying at all. Well, he never really tried that hard. Or at least you thought he didn't. Maybe he did. But he probably wouldn't care that much. But what if he did? Oof. 

You were done for 20 minutes before he arrived. The scent of ozone and woodsmoke entered the room a few seconds before be did. 

"heya doll, ya ready?" 

"Yeah, lets go." 

You sent him what you hoped was a warm smile. 

You arrived in the alley behind the cafe as per usual. You took his hand and led him into the cafe. Previously, the cashiers would look at Sans strangely when you brought him in, but you had come there together so often that it had stopped completely, and they greeted you with a smile. You appreciated it greatly. 

The table on the far wall wasn't your normal seat, but that's where you went. You wanted to be a little farther from the cashiers than usual. When you sat, you pushed the flowers from the middle of the table to the side; you wanted to see Sans without anything in-between you. 

"I'll order our drinks and be right back, ok?" 

"sure thing, cupcake." 

His head rested on a hand. You returned with two hot chocolates, and handed his drink to him. 

"So uh. I wanted to talk about something."

"mmm?" 

Ok. Ok. You can do this. 

"Well. Ok so I'm gonna propose something, and youre gonna wait until after to tell me what you think, ok?"

He nodded his head slowly. 

"Uh. Heh, I um. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be in a. A romantic relationship with me? Like. Date me? Maybe?" 

"Please don't feel like you have to just to make me feel better or anything by the way, I can handle rejection." 

Spoiler? You could not handle rejection. 

"So uh. Yeah ha ha..." 

His eyelights were gone. He reached across the table and held your hands in his, extremely firmly. 

"we're leavin'. now." 

"S-Sans? I'm sorry, did I upse-" 

He cut a portal and pulled you through before you had the chance to finish. You were in your living room, and he stood there silently. 

"Sans?"

Without saying a word, he picked you up and swung you around the room. His magic moved the furniture out of the way. After a minute, you heard a soft snickering grow into a hearty chuckle. 

"heh heh holy shit! yes! a thousand times yes!" 

He stopped swinging you, and pressed his teeth to your forehead. 

"oh shit. now i don't have ta be tha one ta ask ya. yes." 

"stars, do ya know how long it woulda taken me? months! yer so brave. m' so happy. holy fuck."

You were extremely relieved. Shit, you thought he was gonna say that he didn't feel the same for a while! Ah fuck. You loved this guy so much. 

You both collapsed onto the couch in a hug, and cuddled for hours.


	42. day 79 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, here comes the fluff machine boiiiz

  
When you had asked him to go to lunch with you, out of the blue, he was excited. He was always excited to spend time with you. Always. He was just expecting a regular hangout, one where he oogled at you and you paid no mind, like always. Did you know how pretty you were? He wasn't sure sometimes, with the way you acted. You were so humble.

 

  
But then? You popped the question.

 

  
"Uh. Heh, I um. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be in a. A romantic relationship with me? Like. Date me? Maybe?"

 

  
The question he had been waiting for since he first saw you. The question he didn't even know you wanted to ask. The one he was maybe going to say himself, some day.   


 

But you beat him to it!

 

  
And stars, was he extatic.

 

  
"Please don't feel like you have to just to make me feel better or anything by the way, I can handle rejection."

 

  
What? Why would you even think that? He thought it was pretty obvious that he liked you. Like, extraordinarily obvious. The way he looked at you alone, said a whole lot.

 

  
"So uh. Yeah ha ha..."

 

  
He needed to control himself. If he wasn't careful, he would shove his tongue down your throat right there. In front of all of those people. He was pretty sure you would be uncomfortable.

 

  
"we're leavin'. now."

 

  
He had to get out of there. Maybe if he exhausted himself by shortcutting, he would be less inclined to forcefully make out with you.

 

  
"S-Sans? I'm sorry, did I upse-"

 

  
How could you have upset him? He was the happiest man in the world. However. He was on autopilot, and couldn't think straight. He cut a portal and pulled you through.

 

  
"Sans?"

 

  
Stars, he wanted to hold you. He wanted to pick you up and swing you around, like in those cheesy romance movies you watched.

 

  
So he did.

 

  
It was at that point that he realized that he hadn't responded to you, and should have probably done so earlier.

 

  
"heh heh holy shit! yes! a thousand times yes!"

 

  
He gave you a kiss on your forehead. Now he didn't have to kiss you while you were asleep! Well.... that sounded CREEPY. Good thing he didn't have to do that anymore.

 

  
"oh shit. now i don't have ta be tha one ta ask ya. yes."

 

  
One of the most powerful monsters in the underground was scared of asking a tiny human a question. Undyne would suplex him for that. That is, if she ever found out.

 

  
"stars, do ya know how long it woulda taken me? months! yer so brave. m' so happy. holy fuck."

 

  
He was planning on confessing soon but. Would he have? No. Not for a while at least. He probably would have gotten too scared at least 10 times.

 

  
But you were the brave one.

 

  
He didn't have to hide his affection anymore. Of course he would stop when you were uncomfortable, but. He could surpass the boundaries of 'only friends'.

 

 

He could pin you against the wall in a kiss. He could pin you against the wall for... other things. Heh. Like hugging. He could hug you, forcefully. Yeah. Only hugging and kissing. Not until you said so.

 

  
He was yours.

 

 

  
And you were his.

 

 

  
Completely. His.

 


	43. day 79 pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! there's no reader pov this chapter, sorry!   
> love y'all! <3 <3 <3

"So how long have you liked me for?"

 

Oh.

 

Sans hadn't really been prepared for that specific question, even though he probably should have been. You had been cuddling off and on with him, holding each other tightly on the couch. Hours after your confession when the question had risen, he found himself unprepared to answer.

 

And his mind just stopped. He couldn't think of anything for a moment.

 

Should he tell the truth, and risk the possibility of you breaking up with him immediately for being a creepy stalker? Or lie and have the heaviest of weights held on his shoulders for the rest of his relationship with you. Which, if he was lucky, was going to last the rest of his life. So, he decided to compromise; he would tell a half lie and half truth. It definitely wouldn't hurt you in the long run. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't know.

 

"well, i thought that ya were pretty since i first saw ya. i only considered it a real chance more recently."

 

There. Now you knew that he had idolized you for a while. He had thought that you were a goddess since the beginning; he loved how nicely your hair felt running between his fingers, how soft you were all over, how forgiving and kind you acted, how he loved the way you looked when the sunlight gently fell over you through your curtains. But you didn't have to know that. He could highly simplify his infatuation for you, he could understate his ever growing attraction to you. Normal people didn't think of thier friends like that, right?

 

He was scared for a while, scared that you wouldn't like him back. You didn't have to like him as much as he liked you, he thought maybe that would be impossible. It wasn't that you didn't have enough love in your heart, you had plenty. Vast amounts were stored there, they shined through whenever you were happy or doing something nice for someone. No, it was just that however much you loved him, he would automatically love you ten times more.

 

On the topic of your soul, he knew how beautiful yours was, amazing really. But oh, how he wanted to see it! He could only feel it in the same way a bat would use echolocation; he knew it was there and how it should look, but he wanted to see it in person. He needed to see it in person.

 

There was one problem though. He couldn't muster up the courage to ask you himself.

 

Souls weren't really taboo. Someone would share their soul with family and friends, and it was essential for a confrontation. However, it was still nerve wracking asking to see the culmination of someone's entire self. He couldn't ask you for the same reason he couldn't ask you on a date. He was afraid of rejection.

 

And there was another problem. What if you wanted to see his?

 

It would only be the most natural progression after sharing your soul with him, wanting Sans to show you his. He wouldn't dare blame you, it was normal. But he was ashamed of his soul. If there was anything taboo with souls, it would be just that. Not taking pride in your own soul.

 

He didn't think much of his soul. He had had many trials during his life, and they showed. Cracks, scars, and darkened portions ran along the little white upside-down heart. It was unimpressive. Bland. But most heartbreaking, extremely damaged. It was one of many reasons why he only had 1 HP.

 

But stars, you were braver than him once again.

 

"Hey, so I was wondering. You and Paps keep talking about my soul, I was wondering if I could see it sometime?"

 

He started sweating.

 

"sure babydoll, whenever ya want."

 

Fuck, why did his mouth have to go and betray his mind! 

 

"Could we do it sooner rather than later?"

 

"for real?"

 

"For real."

 

"aight, sure sweetheart."

 

Jeez, did you read his mind? Could humans do that? What the fuck!

 

"alright, so tha first time ya do this s' gonna feel weird, kay? trust me, you'll be ok."

 

You closed your eyes.

 

He put his hands out, and yanked one towards himself. Immediately, your face was bathed in a lime colored light. It seemed so... fitting. Radiant. He didn't dare look down at your soul until after you opened your eyes. So instead he looked at the ceiling, and waited for auditory confirmation.

 

A small gasp from you and he looked down. Your eyes were wide open, and he looked down at your soul.

 

He read your soul with ease, he had been trained to. Bright green was your dominant color, with indigo and cyan tied for second place. Kindness, integrity, and patience. There were .... cracks? You must have braved much more than he had thought. He wanted to make sure that never happened again.

 

As he read you, he gathered some slightly new information. Most of it was not surprising, but still good to know.

 

Even with clear fractures, your soul was as bright as ever.

 

Even when you were suffering, you were unwaveringly kind to others.

 

You went out of your way to help, even when you didn't have the upper hand.

  
  
Your strong moral compass kept you grounded, and you were patient   
in the face of ignorance.

 

Even though the entire world had tried to swallow you whole (a countless number of times) you persisted.

 

  
"Whoa."

 

"thats you, sweetpea. beautiful as ever."

 

"I know that green means kindness, but what do the other colors mean?"

 

"that light blue means patience, and the darker one means integrity."

 

"Oh! Cool."

 

Your eyes fell for a moment. Were you sad about this?

 

"hey, are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, I just didn't think there would be so many cracks. I'm uh. I'm broken. This proves it."

 

Oh no. No no no. You were not. Broken. You were perfect, even if you had some scars.

 

"hey hey hey, it's ok sweetie pie! nobody's soul is perfect."

 

Was that a tear? No. No, this was normal. This was alright. Everyone had cracks, and it didn't mean your soul wasn't the most radiant thing he'd ever seen.

 

He used his hoodie sleeve to wipe your tears away.

 

" mines got em too."

 

"Really?"

 

"really. here, lemme show ya."

 

Did he really just do that? What if you were disgusted? He hesitated for a moment, but pulled his soul out to show you. You gasped when you saw it.

 

"It's beautiful!"

 

What he fuck? Most of the cracks had gotten a little better.

 

"uh, it's not normally like this..."

 

"Its perfect Sans. But now I get what you said about everyone having scars, yours is still stunning. Scars and all."

 

His eye sockets widened.

 

"ya really mean it? scars n all?"

 

"Yep. Every. Single. One."

 

You punctuated each word with a peck on his skull. It felt so good having your lips on him. He was missing out before he got the chance to kiss you. Contact was all about intent, so each kiss sent waves of warmth all over his body.

 

"yer so fuckin perfect. love ya, sugar."

 

Both of your souls floated back inside your chests.

 

"I love you too, you silly goose!"

 

You leaned forward, put a hand on either side of Sans' shoulders, and pushed him down into the sofa. You pushed yourself back up, and peppered kisses all over his face. More waves of warmth.

 

He was extremely lucky you weren't straddling him, or else you would feel his hard on. He guessed that he was just a lucky guy in general.

 

Once again, you snuggled until the new year approached.

 

___________

What Sans had failed to mention to you, was that his soul was slowly healing. When he later checked to see why his scars were fading, he noticed something. Something significant.

 

When he checked his stats, his HP had risen by 1.

 

You had healed him. 


	44. day 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya! next chapter will be sans POV ;0 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

You still had a few days left before you had to go back to work. Yeah, spending hours just cuddling on the sofa was nice. It was relaxing. But after a while your back hurt, and you actually wanted to get out of the house, go on dates. After a few subtle hints, Sans was happy to oblige.

 

You knew that he wasn't lazy. He just appreciated when he got his time to relax. You understood that it wasn't that he wasn't motivated to keep you happy. But he just needed a shove in the right direction. He would happily pay for any and all dates, but he didn't know where he should take you, what to do.

 

So you suggested that you go to a family restaurant downtown for lunch. You looked at the reviews, and it was monster friendly. After all, it was situated in a highly monster populated area. There was a park nearby, so you could go walk around right afterwards.

 

When Sans showed up to your door that day, he held an enormous bouquet of lillies. He must have either gotten a few bouquets and condensed them, or had this one specifically ordered from a florist. Either way, it had cost quite a lot of money.

 

"Aw thanks Sans! I appreciate these! What's the occasion?"

 

Once you said that, his eyes darted away. Oh. Had you said something wrong?

 

"eh-heh, no prob babycakes. jus thought id getcha somethn' special fer our first date. "

 

Oh! That's right, even though you had spent time together since you became an item, you still hadn't gone on any official dates.

 

"Aw! Honey! You didn't have to get me anything, but I appreciate it!"

 

You took the flowers from him and into one of your arms, and hugged him with the other. He looked considerably happier after that.

 

"Jeez Sans, these must have cost so much! You spoil me too often!"

 

"On that topic, where do you even find the money to get so much for me? Does Paps make a lot of money or something?"

 

You walked to the kitchen and pulled out a vase from the cabinet, and gathered both a pair of scissors and flower food. You began to fill the vase with tap water.

 

"uh. naw. monster currency is worth more up here?"

 

You shut off the water to the kitchen sink, and set the lillies on the counter, the vase next to them.

 

"Oof, don't lie to me. I know they adjusted the value of gold once you guys came up here."

 

You worked dilligently to snip the ends off of the lillies, careful not to take off too much or too little, and to cut at a diagonal angle.

 

"heh, you caught me. i can't lie ta ya, you can see right through me."

 

He proceeded to lift up his shirt. It drew a small giggle out of you even though you were worried that he felt the need to lie to you. Was he involved with shady business? Drugs? Why would he feel the need to hide his source of income from you? You weren't paying attention to what you were doing, and almost cut yourself on accident.

 

"wanna know the truth?"

 

You nodded your head cautiously, and set the pruned lillies upright into the vase.

 

"i uh. i was a mechanical engineer with my pal, and we made a series of generators and engines based on our energy source underground. we patented em and now we're rich."

 

You stared at him intently while positioning the lillies so they were evenly spread.

 

"never really cared much fer mechanical stuff, im more ovva physics kinda guy. but alphys, she's amazing at it."

 

"she convinced me ta work onnit up here, an now we're both rollin in dough."

 

You would think he would take the chance to be proud of himself for this accomplishment. If you didn't know Sans, you would think he was indifferent, uncaring. But no, you could read him decently by now. And he was uncomfortable throughout explaining the whole thing. What could you say to make him feel better, while still learning why he was unsettled? You could feign ignorance.

 

"Oh wow, that's so cool! I never knew you were so smart! Well, of course I knew you were smart. But it's great that you got recognized for it!"

 

He looked away slightly and blushed. Success!

 

"yeah, guess so. it just feels so bad ta have so much money an not be able ta get rid ovit."

 

"So, why do you work the shitty food service job? You obviously don't like it."

 

"needed something ta get me outta bed. paps told me i needed some kinda job just ta keep me busy. otherwise i just stay in tha apartment all day."

 

"Hmm. That sucks."

 

"yeah."

 

The conversation was cut off as he held your hand and pulled you through a shortcut. The motion was so fast that you didn't even see the tear in the fabric of space, you just blinked and were in the same area as the restaurant.

 

"Oh, you've been around here before?"

 

"yea, but not to the restaurant. looked atta map, s only a few minutes walk from ere."

 

On the way you passed the little cafe you had been to with Jay that one time, Muffet's. You looked into the window, and the spider woman who worked there, presumably muffet, winked at you.

 

You could feel Sans tense up when you walked past. You squeezed his hand in what you hoped was a comforting gesture. Why would she make him feel that way? Maybe there was bad blood between the two that you didn't know of. You didn't want to dig up old news.

 

You walked into the cafe and sat at a booth.

 


	45. day 80 pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops.

"Sans, are you ok? You seem upset."

 

He was quaking in his old red sneakers.

 

He knew of course, that you had no way of knowing that he and Muffet knew each other. You did not know that Muffet was evil and that she had a metaphorical anvil held over his head. You definitely didn't know how scared he was of Muffet.

 

Yes, he was scared of Muffet. Not Muffet herself, no. He could probably hold his own in a fight with her. He was afraid of what she might do. She wasn't as predictable as most, and she had an incredible amount of influence. She knew Sans' weak spots, and she knew who to influence to absolutely wreck him.

 

And even if he could fight her, she could always hire someone to fight instead.

 

"naw, m' all good, sweetheart."

 

He was suddenly very aware of how closed off his body language was. He unhunched his shoulders, slouched back a bit, and sent you a grin.

 

"Alright, i guess. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

 

If you could leave the general vicinity of Muffet's, for starters. Or just let him port you home and make out with him or something. But he wouldn't say that, that would worry you further.

 

The waiter came to the table, delivered the menus, and asked for drinks. He didn't hear what you ordered, because he had extinguished his eyelights and was staring at the waiter.

 

He honestly didn't like you interacting with anyone other than him or Papyrus, but he could get over himself for you. But something about the way that guy looked at you, it set him off. It felt too personal, like he was flirting. It was one thing if you had friends you wanted to be near, but now that you two were a thing? He would not tolerate what felt to him like blatant (one sided!) flirting. It was obvious that you hadn't caught on, but you were not reciprocating by any stretch of the imagination. Maybe he was overthinking things. Maybe this guy was just doing his job. Red flags had gone up in his mind no matter what.

 

"And for you?" Said the man.

 

"uh, just water. thanks."

 

The waiter made a joke, and he didn't follow, but the giggle you gave afterwards was enough to rip him out of his stupor. Oh, so he thought he could be funny, huh? He thought he could tell a joke?

 

"water ya waiting fer, pal? git goin."

 

There. Extremely subtle.

 

You laughed loudly at his joke, and probably didn't realize that it was at the expense of the waiter. That was ten times better.

 

But then this man.

 

Had the fucking gall.

 

To wink at you.

 

Stars, if you weren't right there, and if he didn't have a personal rule about violence? He would have walked up to him and ripped out the waiter's stupid adam's apple. He was already on edge, and even if he wasn't, that would have got him fired up pretty quick.

 

You probably didn't notice, and if you did? You probably thought that the waiter was just joking around. But still. He had to leave soon, he didn't want anyone to die. You were his. And if this man was trying to take you, he would be gone in a matter of seconds. Well, probably closer to hours, he would never lose himself in front of you. No. He would wait a few hours until the boy's shift ended, follow him home, and... Maybe it was better if he didn't get ahead of himself.

 

"So, what were you thinking about ordering?"

 

"uh.. maybe a sandwich and some fries."

 

He had ruined his taste in sandwiches, as no burger could ever compare to one of Grillby's. It was literal magic. He was still slightly zoned out as he thought.

 

"Yeah, sounds good!"

 

After a few minutes, he crossed his arms, laid them on the table, and leaned forward so his chin was resting on them. He sat and stared at you.

 

He was pouting.

 

"Hey, you're not looking too hot over there, handsome. Do we need to order these to-go? We could always eat at my place if youre not feeling well."

 

"n-"

 

He stopped himself. He did need to leave, he honestly didn't think he could bear that waiter for any longer. You had given him the perfect way out.

 

"uh, actually doll, that sounds great. m a little out of it."

 

"Alright hun, can-do. I'll just tell our waiter next time he comes over."

 

"naw, i'll save ya tha trouble."

 

Sans insisted on looking the waiter in the eyes when he said he wanted to order to-go. You eventually grabbed the meals and walked out of the door with Sans' hand in one of yours, plastic bag of food in the other. It was another nice night in. You sat at one end of the couch, his head on your tummy. You caressed his skull, and occasionally peppered it with kisses.

 

And then his phone buzzed. Was Paps wondering where he was? If he looked out the window, he could literally see both of you on the couch.

 

But the text was from an unknown number.

 

Somehow he knew exactly who it was from.

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 7:45 PM  
You and I have some talking to do, dearie.

 


	46. day 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry i took so long, I had to take a little break! but for the most part, im back! ;)

Sans had slept over at your house, on your couch. He had decided to leave early enough that he could come back and you wouldn't notice he was gone. Sometime the night before, you two had switched positions. Your head ended up on a pillow that was tucked into his ribcage so that he had an artificial stomach. Yes, he could make one, but he couldn't sustain it while he was sleeping. And of course your comfort was of utmost importance. 

 

But you were breathing steadily, sound asleep, essentially trapping him until you awoke. Or he could just place the pillow under your head real quickly. Yeah. Good idea. 

 

It was a good idea in theory, but messy in practice. He wormed his way out from under you while supporting your head, and eventually needed another pillow to simulate the height of his pseudo stomach. You looked so sweet. So calm. You were snoring softly when he left. 

 

He left for Muffet's. He was in for a bad time, he just knew it. He knew it well. 

 

He cut a shortcut into the alley behind, as usual. The dumpsters were surprisingly clean. Why did everything about her restaurant have to be so perfect? It would be so much easier to slander her good name if it wasn't. 

 

He was alright. He could pay or blackmail her or both. You would be alright. 

 

He took his first few steps through the backdoor, and was immediately greeted by several smaller spiders. They scuttled off once they saw them, undoubtedly running to get muffet. She probably already knew he was there, but was taking her sweet sweet time anyway. He walked forward to the room that he knew was her office. 

 

It was as pristine as everything else in the building. Papers were neatly filed away, and nothing was cluttered. Muffet made a show of using all of her arms for miscleanious tasks, while sitting back with her eyes closed. Ugh. 

 

He waited in the doorway for an invitation in. It was obvious that she knew he was standing there, she had heard his footsteps, had her spiders inform her, and had definitely caught his scent by then. She was feigning ignorance. So he knocked on the doorframe twice. 

 

She opened a single eye. 

 

"Ah, Sans. How nice of you to join us. Take a seat, dear." 

 

She was being awfully cordial. Normally she would have insulted him by now. Something was up. 

 

"look, i know ya saw me with my girl yesterday." 

 

"Your girl? You two are an item now?" 

 

"..." 

 

"yea." 

 

"She doesn't know she's marked?" 

 

"... no." 

 

"So here is what you're going to do for me, dearie." 

 

"lemme guess, add a couple thousand ta my tab? or tack on a few favors at tha end of tha bill?" 

 

"Do NOT. Interrupt me, Sans." 

 

"In this instance, I will not be taking monetary compensation." 

 

"You are either going to tell the human that they're marked, or I will. This game you're playing? It's incredibly unsafe. As soon as you're seen together, there will be danger." 

 

That was actually.... 

 

The nicest thing that Muffet had ever done for a human? 

 

She was essentially ensuring your safety at the cost of threatening him. It was surprising, to say the least. 

 

"..."

 

"fine." 

 

"No argument? I'm glad we're in agreement on this."

 

"yeah whatever. jus care about my human too damn much ta let ya ruin our relationship." 

 

"ya done? no threats? no more money?"

 

"Don't tempt me, dearie. You are dismissed."

 

She waved all of her arms in a shooing motion. 

 

That pissed him off. He wasn't some henchmen, and she wasn't his boss. But he would tolerate it.

 

"Unless you wanted to purchase some of my delicious baked goods." 

 

.... 

 

You would probably enjoy some breakfast. And even if it was expensive, he had plenty, you deserved something fancy. He remembered how you would always get sweets at the bakery at the farmers market. That memory cemented his decision. It also helped that he would have an excuse for being gone, evein if you did wake up before he got there. 

 

"ya know what? sure." 

 

Muffet had a delighted look on her face. He didn't like it. But she was in a generous mood today. 

 

He ordered you probably way too many things to be eaten at one time. So, you would have extra. No big deal, you would just be well fed in the mornings for the next few days. He knew how often you skipped breakfast in favor of being on time to work. 

 

He purchased the goods and left through the front doors. He walked towards the alley, but before he went back he checked his phone in case you had woken up and worried. Thankfully, he had received no such message. 

 

He returned to you face down on the couch, snoring softly. Otherwise, you were exactly as he left you. 

 

You looked so fucking cute, just laying there. You had his scent all over you. He breathed in your scent, and reveled in how amazingly yours mingled with his. He smelled of woodsmoke, and you smelled like flowers, yes, but more like vanilla. The resulting smell was akin to that of some baked good that he couldn't quite remember. 

 

He would do anything for you. He hated violence, but he would kill for you. You probably wouldn't ever ask him to, but he would. 

 

He had never had anyone who meant as much to him as you did. 

 

And you were never ever going to leave him. 

 

Even though he was self depreciating at times, he could justify being selfish when it came to you. He wanted you to want him. Forever. If you soul bonded, he could have his wish. You could live as long as he did, and his lifespan was undoubtedly longer than yours. 

 

He would make it so you never wanted to leave, so he wouldn't have to force you to stay.


	47. day 81 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY! im real sorry I've been so slow with writing, updates from here on out could get kinda jumbled. but that doesn't mean I've lost commitment! i just have a lot going on! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also! This chapter is short, but packs a bunch of satisfaction at the end

You had woken up that morning a little later than normal. 

 

When you woke up, you noticed that your boyfriend had disappeared from under you, and pillows had instead taken his place. They were a good substitute whie you slumbered, but now you just missed Sans. His arms around your shoulders couldn't exactly be replicated. 

 

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You tried to look around a bit, but your neck hurt from the extreme angle of the pillows. Oof. You stretched out your arms and legs instead. You heard several audible popping sounds. And then you heard sans make a strangled noise from the kitchen. 

 

"Oh hey! What time is it?" 

 

"heya sweetpea. about late morning. you hungry?" 

 

not really, but if he was offering...

 

"Mhm. What we got?" 

 

"heh, i stopped by the bakery a little while ago and brought back some breakfast." 

 

He gestured to the bag on the counter. 

 

"Mmm. Mk. I'll be right over." 

 

You mustered all of your strength to sleepily walk towards the kitchen. Sans had started to remove the baked goods from the bag, and jeez. He went overboard. 

 

"Gosh, did you buy the whole bakery?" 

 

"only tha stuff i thought ya'd like, sweetheart." 

 

"I'm gonna have enough extra for the next week and a half!" 

 

"sorta tha point, doll. ya don't eat breakfast often enough." 

 

"Oof. I guess you're right. Thank you babe!"

 

He flushed. Ha. Cute. 

 

"eh. it's no problem, sugar."

You viewed the assortment of goods laid out before you and chose a raspberry muffin. You were sure that muffins had no business being that large, but you weren't going to complain. It would just take you a while to finish eating. You brought your breakfast over to the couch, and sat down on the couch. Well. "Sat" wasn't exactly the word. More like "plopped". Sans followed your example, and sat across from you. 

 

You tore a piece of muffin off the top. You looked up and. 

 

Sans didn't have anything to eat. 

 

"Why aren't you eating? It's magic right? 

 

"so uh. gotta talk ta ya bout somethin'."

 

"Oh?" 

 

You broke off another piece of the muffin and popped it into your mouth. 

 

Sans was avoiding looking into your eyes. Was he anxious? Did he think you would be mad at him? You reached over and grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. He pulled his hand out of yours. Ouch. 

 

"s-sorry. just nervous." 

 

"ya remember when that lady told ya bout the whole "markin'" thing?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

He successfully caught your attention. 

 

"well uh. she wasn't lyin'. i kinda marked you a while ago." 

 

"Well duh. I already knew that, silly! I'm not that dumb." 

 

"wait, really?" 

 

That proved that he thought you had just forgotten about it. Gosh, for someone who was so smart he could be so dumb.

 

"Yeah. She said something about how you put part of your magic on me that remains there until whenever?" 

 

"uh. yeah. somethin' like that." 

 

"Other monsters can feel it, right?" 

 

"wait, how'd ya know that?" 

 

"Oh, that lady could just tell. And other monsters look at me on the street for no reason, and look scared afterwards. I'm not really scary." 

 

"ok. jeez yer smart. least it's doing it's job." 

 

"It's job is to protect me, right? Let people know that I'm under your protection? Not to mess with me?" 

 

"yep." 

 

"Then I'm not mad at all, Sans. Just maybe ask first before you drop something that big on me, kay?" 

 

He looked shocked, and then relieved. And then the question you had posed caught up with him, because he nodded his head quickly. 

 

"What did you think was gonna happen when you told me? That I'd break up with you?" 

 

He looked away. So, yes then. 

 

"I'm not gonna break up with you over something like that. What's done is done, and we can't change the past, right? So I not only forgive you, I'm also still madly in love with your handsome mug. Kay?" 

 

You leaned in for a hug, after setting your muffin on the coffee table. You straddled him and wrapped your arms around his middle. 

 

"You've changed since then, dummy." You mumbled this into his sweater. You could feel his hands running through your hair. You tilted your head up and kissed his jaw. 

 

You climbed off of his lap and back to your side of the couch. You resolved to finish your muffin. 

 

"You wanna play mario kart?"

 

"hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> im he-smells-like-the-moon on Tumblr ;P


End file.
